


Felstruck Eclipse

by Talonticus



Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: Dialogue Heavy, Drama, F/F, Mild Smut, Occasional violence, Romance, Sexual Tension, Somewhat canon divergent, TBC/Pre-Legion, gay elves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-10
Updated: 2017-03-27
Packaged: 2018-08-20 15:10:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 25
Words: 76,871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8253541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Talonticus/pseuds/Talonticus
Summary: After what was done to her homeland, Vestarial knows that the Burning Legion must be stopped. On orders from her Prince, she comes to the Black Temple to serve the Betrayer. The trials and hardships she must endure will be great, but her determination is fierce. Will it be enough? Is she truly ready to make any sacrifice?





	1. The gates of change

**Author's Note:**

> _Yeah hi, I'm Claire and I'm shit at summaries._
> 
> _Just a Demon Hunter fic here, meant to focus on "the Slayer" which we see in the Broken Isles, but these events are all pre-Legion and around Outland (mostly the Black Temple too)._   
>  _I have read the demon hunter initiation stuff in the Illidan book, but I was somewhat disappointed how it was portrayed after seeing how much companionship there are between them in Legion. So this is my version I guess and it might be a little bit canon divergent._
> 
> _This story doesn't start right after Illidan secured his place in Outland but maybe a year after or so, when my blood elf is sent to go through the trials._   
>  _While Asha Ravensong is the other major character, I know that she's not really been that fleshed out in the game, so I'll be doing most of that on my own._   
>  _I'll update the tags when more characters enter the story._

Green lightning crackles over the darkened skies of Outland. It’s a wonder that such a broken world is able to sustain any of these elements at all, after what had happened to it and what was technically still occurring within its borders. It had seen much hardship during the last few decades and yet what denizens remained wouldn’t stop abusing it. Not that it was the only world out there who had experienced the cleansing fires of the Burning Legion. In comparison, it had remained relatively intact.

Amidst what lands endured however, Shadowmoon Valley displays the foremost results of the Legion’s destruction. Once a holy land for two separate sentient races and faiths, it is now nothing more than a smoldering green husk, like a gigantic infernal. Rivers of fel waste litter its landscape, molten rocky remnants constantly fall across the sky and demons wander its hide, as if taunting a defeated foe’s corpse.  
While few mortals would see this as place for life, it is a perfect place to test those who would dare to stand against the Legion. The hardships and trials it naturally creates, proves useful for exactly those purposes.

They had gathered on the battlements of the Black Temple, awaiting the instructions they will be given. Tension and anxiety hangs thick in the air, and not without reason. Illidan had specifically gathered his followers, those who had succeeded through the trials he had set before them, to stand on the higher ground and display their might. It proves to be both a sight of awe for the strong and a useful deterrent for the weak. He has no use for those that know in the farthest depths of their hearts that they do not dare.

Finally, he makes his entrance by spreading his wings and flapping them vigorously, sending himself up in the sky and lands in front of the other demon hunters on the higher ledge. They all lower their heads in recognition and out of respect. In turn, he stands taller, letting those below get a good gaze of his appearance; flexing his muscles, revealing the energy of his tattoos, spreading his wings and lifting his curved horns up into the sky. His glowing eyes behind the blindfold searches those below.

This is the third batch of sin’dorei that Kael’thas has sent to the Black Temple, hoping to be trained and accepted among his Illidari.  
The first group had been pretty small, no more than a handful. Only one had truly survived and even with his strength, that was not enough.  
The second had been larger because of it, hoping to better the odds by sending several dozen from the different sin’dorei forces that the Prince had under his command. The odds were, unfortunately, the same.

This third group was smaller, no more than two dozen, although apparently substantially better trained. They are all Sunfury, some of the most high-ranking and elite soldiers who have ever served Kael’thas. Illidan isn’t sure how ready they truly are, no matter who they believe themselves to be, but he is going to test them hard regardless. They must know what they cast themselves onto and that is also why he had the other Illidari stand with him now.

“Welcome, Sunfury, to my Black Temple. Some of you may have been here before, others may have been stationed in the Valley and perhaps there are those who have never seen it at all. It does not matter, for the Temple is different now than how you remember it. This is my seat of power and only those worthy will be allowed to enter.”

He begins to pace over the area, shifting his gaze between each and every one of them. They all stand in different garbs, mixes of armor and robes, along with various weapons.  
“Your kind has seen a lot, no? In your stories, you’ve read of what the Burning Legion did to our world thousands of years ago. All of you saw the destruction of your homeland because of undead servants of the Legion. Last but not least, you’ve witnessed the terrors of the demons on this world directly. You at least have a tiny bit of understanding for the dangers that the Legion pose.”

He raises his hand and sweeps it out beyond the temple, towards the valley.  
“Look out there. What do you see? Destruction? Taint? A broken husk of a world? Whatever you imagine, know that it is nothing compared to what the Legion is truly capable of. You may not believe me, but Outland was one of the lucky worlds.”

The shorter elves below him keep quiet, but some of them do peer out over the scenery, before returning their green gazes to him. Those eyes are somewhat of a corruption in and of themselves, but not the same to what they will have to absorb later.  
“You may believe yourselves ready to face the Legion, to crush them for all they’ve done to you and everyone else on the Azeroth. Unfortunately, such a notion is foolish. Mortal strength and resolve is not enough to defeat the demons, no matter how much you wish it. They have the mightiest armies that the cosmos has ever witnessed and countless worlds still burn from their assault. How could we possibly stand a chance against them?”

There isn’t any explicit fear on their features, but he knows his words have some kind of impact on them still. He then stops and spreads his wings for effect once more.  
“By using their weapons against them. That is the only way we can truly succeed.  
Back on Azeroth, they would call us mad and banish us for such actions. Scorn and rejection is flung our way, because they do not understand. None of them know the sacrifices that _must_ be made to defeat the Legion. And neither do you.”  
He kneels down slightly, placing one of his hands on the wall.  
“But that is what I shall teach you. You will all be given a chance to join me and become the weapons that are needed for victory and through it, you will gain the comprehension of what our foes are truly like.”

Standing up and starting to pace once more, he waits to see how they react, attempting to sense any flickering emotions. It’s still difficult, but they do not have any such stench by what he can tell.  
“The ritual needed requires a substantial amount of training and trials. My people, my Illidari who have already been shown worthy, will aid you in this pursuit and take you through the needed process. If they find you unfit to serve me, you will be told to leave. I trust their recommendations and you will respect them as you respect me.”

A few eyes dart over across the other demon hunters, and Illidan sees at the edge of his vision how some smirk in response.  
“I will not lie to you – the ritual is very demanding and the possibility is high that most of you will die. It has happened before and doubtless will occur again. Because of this, if there are those of you who fear your fate, then I give you the option right now. I do not want cowards among my troops, for the weak will perish. Leave, now.”

Him and the other hunters stand and wait, watching the sin’dorei below. There are some slight rolling of shoulders, clenching of fists or narrowed eyes, but none make a move to exit. Illidan waits another half minute or so, and then shows a pleased smirk.  
“Very well, then we shall begin. Each of you shall be assigned an Illidari as a mentor. They are not your ultimate tutors, but they will help to prepare you for the ritual and will aid you in your training as best as they can. Follow their words and orders to the letter.”

He glances between the different recruits before his eyes fall on the first one to the right. It’s a woman with fair complexion, dressed in red, black and golden armor, holding a double-edged blade in one hand and a long, slim shield in the other. She wears no helmet and so her long red hair tied into a low ponytail flickers in the foul breeze which sweeps by them. There is determination in her eyes, perhaps more than some of the others.  
He’s seen that kind of setup before. What was it Kael called them? Spell breakers?  
“What is your name?”

The woman lowers her head into a bow and speaks with a sharp tone.  
“Vestarial Revenor at your service, my lord.”

Well, she obviously knows how to show respect at least.  
“Vestarial, you shall be assigned to one of my most enduring Illidari, Asha Ravensong.”

He nods at a woman with long yellow-green hair, tied into a braided ponytail. Asha returns the motion and then leaps off the ledge and lands with precision right in front of sin’dorei. Vesta flinches somewhat, but she eyes the warrior before her with some interest.  
Like most of the other illidari, she is lightly clad in a skirt and just enough to cover some parts of her chest. Her violet skin has dark green runes etched into it and she wears a black blindfold tightly over her eyes. The smile she gives Vesta is rather gentle however and she motions to the side.  
“Follow me.”

Vesta blinks and then inclines her head, before she proceeds.  
  


* * *

  
While the view of the horrid sky outside is obscured, the interior of the Black Temple is no less unpleasant. Most of the halls are darkened except for fel green braziers here and there. The scents which flows into Vestarial’s nostrils are sharp and unpleasant. It gives her flashbacks to wandering across the dying earth of Quel’thalas after what the Scourge had done to it, a time she’s rather forget.  
She also can’t stop recognizing the aura which seems to come from everywhere around her. She feels watched somehow, even though she cannot see or hear anyone nearby except for herself and her new mentor. Well, the distant screams don’t really help either.

“Vestarial, was it?”

Her eyes flutter as she shakes herself from her thoughts and glances up at the tall kaldorei next to her. She still has to get used to their height. She had seen some back when they wandered with the Prince chasing the undead, as well as Illidan of course, but never really came close until now. It isn’t an unappealing sight, far from it. They’re definitely reminiscent of her own people, although many of them show more physical strength. That is certainly true with this Asha and as she wears less clothes, it’s easy to see her displayed muscles too.  
Too bad about the name though. Reminds her of someone she’d rather not think about.  
“Yes, that’s right.”

“Would you like me to inform you of some of the basics for the Illidari?”

She had already heard some, but did not have a direct account.  
“If I’m going to join you, that would be prudent.”

“Very well. If you have any questions, just ask me to stop and I shall answer them.”  
Her voice is rather soothing and pleasant to listen to, which Vesta had not expected. Sure, there is a light…echo to it, but that does not deter her. Asha also doesn’t have some of the other signs of the demon hunters. Claws, yes, but no scales, horns or wings. Well, none visible right now anyway.  
“To join us, you must go through a set of rigorous training. It will test you both physically and mentally, to prepare you for the ritual. You will have to cast aside your previous armor and weapons, and learn to fight with what we give you.  
While we have other hunters which shall be your foremost instructors, you and I will do these tests together, creating a bond between us.”

Vesta tilts her head, scowling somewhat skeptically.  
“Is that really necessary?”

Their pace through the corridor is still rather slow, allowing them to focus on their conversation.  
“Yes. The ritual is harsh and only the strongest of mind and body will succeed. Lord Illidan was not lying – most who try to go through it die.”  
Not exactly encouraging, but the candid attitude is sort of appreciated.  
“It is also a rather personal experience, and since you will need a mentor to help guide you through it, I must also understand you. That is why we must create a bond between us.”

“This ritual that you keep talking about, what is it really? What will happen?”

“We shall go more into its details when we get to your training, but the basics of it includes absorbing the essence of a demon into yourself. The fel energy and dark magic this includes, means you must be ready.”  
She faces Vesta, making the blood elf wonder how exactly Asha can see her through that blindfold. She had heard but doesn’t quite understand it.  
“Do you have much experience with magic?”

Vesta tries to walk a bit taller and nods sharply.  
“Of course, most of my people do. I have also been trained as a spell breaker, meaning I have much knowledge of the core of spellcrafting and how to unravel it.”

She gains a small smile from Asha.  
“Good, that means you’re at least slightly more prepared for it. I’m not saying it will guarantee your success, but that should improve your chances.  
The ritual affects one’s mind as well and you will gain an understanding for the vastness of the Legion and the need for its destruction.”

Vesta arches a brow in question.  
“You mean like…visions?”  
She had heard some of her people speak of such things, but she can’t comprehend what it’s like. Dreams but more vivid, perhaps?

“In a way, but much more direct. You will learn what the Legion has done and what it will do. The name for them is very apt, for they are endless. It is difficult to describe without seeing, however.”

“Endless?” Vesta snorts derisively. “I doubt that. Nothing is endless, as much as some prefer to think so.”

Asha angles her head sideways and smiles once more. It’s a pleasant sight, but Vesta isn’t sure if it’s out of pity or amusement.  
“As I said, you must see it to believe it. I promise, what you witness will change you, one way or another.”

Those are vague possibilities however and nothing that Vesta can really attach herself to. It seems as if both she and Illidan gives the same kind of speeches. He did teach her, it seems, so perhaps that should be expected. Vesta needs something more solid however.  
“We shall see.”

While she peers forward, Vesta feels how Asha keeps studying her for a few moments.  
“Why are you here?”

Vesta turns slightly.  
“What?”

“Lord Illidan told us that Kael’thas would send only the most willing and able. Do you know why you would be described as such?”

Vesta frowns, surveying the night elf briefly, searching for mockery. There is none. In fact, Asha actually looks curious. Vesta gives in and peers downwards.  
“I’m not sure. I don’t think I’ve gone through worse than any other of my people.”

“You have lost a lot, from what we’ve heard.”

“The Scourge killed my family and my friends, destroyed my home. I would gladly repay those responsible for that.”

Even among the kaldorei who had joined, this is sadly enough not a unique tale.  
“All of them are dead?”

Vesta hesitates and furrows her brow in thought.  
“Everyone that mattered, yes.”

“Is that why you were chosen and why you were brought here? Vengeance?”

She lets the question be for a moment, trying to let it build an answer for her. That concept is certainly tempting, but it’s not everything.  
“Partially, I suppose, but I have other reasons. I have a duty to my Prince and my people. We have lost…everything and no one is willing to help us, not back on Azeroth at least.”  
With another bout of determination, she locks eyes with Asha, as far as that goes.  
“If becoming this weapon is what it takes to defeat our enemies and give safety to my people, then so be it.”

Asha is the one who grows silent now, and Vesta isn’t quite sure the meaning of it. Is she disappointed perhaps or unimpressed? There is always the possibility that she ponders her own reasons.  
“I understand, more than you know.”

That satisfies her somewhat and she stops her suspicions for the time being. Actually, if they’re going to spend so much time together, it’s probably best that she starts to get used to Asha’s presence. There are still more questions anyhow.  
“Your…your eyes. I have heard stories of them. Is it true that you cut them out?”

She regains some stability and nods slowly.  
“Most do, yes.”

“Not everyone?”

“No. It is often the first result of the ritual, but it is not the same for everyone. Your sight will change, no matter the status of your physical eyes.”

Now she’s even more curious than previously.  
“Are yours intact?”

“They are.”

“And how did you eh, manage that?”

Another smile, but this one a lot more wistful.  
“I endured.”

Is that all it requires? Stamina and resilience?  
“Perhaps mine shall be preserved as well then, with you as a mentor.”

Asha’s expression remains but she does not answer. Just a short while later, she stops next to an opening in the wall. They find themselves looking into a room. It’s not all too large and the doors for it stands open, revealing mostly a few sets of bed, some lights and a small table in the middle.  
“This is the room we will be sharing, at least during your trials. You may be assigned another one upon your success in the ritual.”

Vesta gives herself the chance to take it all in. The beds don’t appear all too bad, far from the worst she’s been in, despite their bleak exterior. Not the best either, of course.  
“There are four beds here.”

“Yes, this room is one I share with Kor’vas.”

Vesta shifts her gaze back to Asha.  
“Kor’vas?”

“My closest companion. We came here together with a few others and only she and I survived. We’ve been at each other’s side ever since.”

It sounds like the bonds between the Illidari are quite strong then, or at least for some.  
“Will she take a student as well?”

“I believe so, yes.”

She turns to the room again, wondering how much they’ve actually planned.  
“If you all have demons within you, how safe will this really be for us?”

She feels a comforting hand on her shoulder and peers up to face Asha’s gentle expression. Somehow, this too manages to soothe her.  
“It will be a test as much for you as it will be for us.”


	2. Thorny ties

This return to the Black Temple did not turn out to be as bad as Vestarial may have expected, which was much in thanks to Asha. The night elf has guided her around most of the areas which Vesta is currently allowed to access and tried to calm any of her worries. Not that the anxiety for what it is to come has completely evaporated, but at least this territory doesn’t feel as intimidating anymore, which eases some of her burden.

Naturally, Vesta still has a lot of questions she wishes to ask, and even though she knows it has to wait, she thinks of trying to prod Asha further about them now that they’re entering a quieter place. Unfortunately, it seems they won’t be alone.  
“Oh, finally done, are we?”

Both Asha and Vesta turn to gaze upon another kaldorei sitting on one of the beds in their quarters. Her outfit is similar to Asha’s, but she wears leggings instead and more cover for her torso. The tattoos displayed on her skin are of a lighter green and it seems she has the markings over her eyes like many other kaldorei, even though they are partially obscured by the blindfold. Curiously, the demonic glow can still be seen through it.  
While she has claws just like Asha, this one appears to also have small black horns which pokes up in among her slightly disheveled black hair. There’s also a few signs of demonic alterations through small spikes over her muscled arms and shoulders. 

Asha tilts her head slightly when seeing her companion.  
“Back already?”

“Tsk, of course I am. I don’t get distracted as easily as you do.” 

Asha simply folds her arms, while Vesta studies this other Illidari. She’s sure that she saw this one among the front earlier and must’ve been one of those who received an initiate as well.  
“Are you Kor’vas?”

She rises from her bed and puts a hand at her hip and smirks when her attention turns to Vesta.  
“That’s right! Did Asha tell you much about me?”

“Not more than your name.” 

“Well, that’s surprising. She’s usually so eager to talk of me to everyone!”

Asha snorts and shakes her head.  
“Don’t mind her. She just tends to be this way.”

“Hey, don’t spoil it, Asha!”  
She surveys Vesta further then and raises one of her long eyebrows.  
“You’ll have to get rid of all that gear soon.”

Vesta blinks, gripping her armguard somewhat protectively.  
“Excuse me?”

“Eh, don’t worry, it’s all part of the process.”  
She glances up and smiles.  
“So, you were the one picked first, right? Did Asha give you a tour?”

“Yes, she did, at least over the areas which I am allowed to wander until the ritual.” 

“It was long, wasn’t it? Asha always takes the lengthiest routes when doing a tour, which is weird because the scenery here isn’t very nice.”

Vesta sees how Asha sits down on her own bed, with arms still folded.  
“I…can’t say it went on longer than I would’ve expected. It was nice to be given an explanation in such detail, however.”

Kor peers at her doubtfully, before looking to Asha.  
“Hold on, have you found someone as orderly as you are?”

Asha appears somewhat amused from where she sits. It’s like she’s waiting for Kor’vas to do her examination.  
“It is as I’ve been saying, my friend – you’re one of a kind.”

Kor shakes her head and returns to Vesta.  
“She always complains that I leave too much stuff on the floor and never clean up properly after myself. I hope you’re not gonna be like her.”

Already, Vesta is starting to understand their relations and that Vesta isn’t sure whether or not this will work for her.  
“I do prefer to live in a room which doesn’t descend into complete chaos, if you’re asking.” 

“Oh c’mon! We’re Illidari, demon hunters. We have more important things to do than care about where we put our stuff!”

Asha smiles at Vesta.  
“Be glad you will be staying on my side of these quarters.” 

Kor wags he finger.  
“Ah, I wouldn’t be so certain of that. Asha rarely wants to get into some of the most exciting aspects of living in the temple. Plus, she is super talkative too. Just prattles all the time!”

“You’re speaking of yourself again, Kor’vas.” 

Vesta sees a grin from Kor then, as if it was anticipated. Perhaps this is just something they go through. She regains the kaldorei’s interest once more.  
“But hey, I think we forgot to get into proper introductions. I know Lord Illidan spoke your name but I think I’ve forgotten it already. Remind me?”

Not all too unexpected, seeing as how there were several in her group.  
“Vestarial Revenor.” 

“Well well, that’s a pretty name.”

“Thank you.”

“Long too.”  
Vesta arches an eyebrow. No one has said that to her before.  
“How about we go with just Vesta?”

She scowls slightly and gazes at Kor somewhat disapprovingly. It would probably help if she wasn’t forced to constantly look up to be able to face the kaldorei.  
“…only my friends call me that.”

Kor flashes a small grin.  
“Excellent! Then Vesta it is, because I’m sure we’re gonna be great friends in no time.”

Somehow, she doubts that, but doesn’t speak so bluntly out loud.  
“If you say so.”

She is then given an outstretched hand from Kor, to shake.  
“I’m Kor’vas Bloodthorn, if you need my full name.”

Vesta takes it but gazes at her questioningly.  
“Bloodthorn?”

“Yeah, cool isn’t it? I took it as a new name when I entered into Lord Illidan’s service.”

That’s certainly one word to describe it, but not one which Vesta would use.  
“Do we all have to do that?”

Instead of letting Kor mess with her further, Asha decides to interfere.  
“No, you do not. Ravensong is my family name and I have seen no use in replacing it.” 

Kor shrugs briefly.  
“Some do, some don’t. A lot of us have lost so much already that we prefer to wipe the slate clean.”

It is easy to see that point of view as well, especially from what little that Asha has explained to her. It appears that a lot of those who come to the Black Temple seek vengeance against the demons, and with all the changes they go through, it seems quite reasonable that others would prefer to alter their identity along with it.  
Before she can add much else however, she hears another voice from behind.  
“Vestarial?”

She widens her eyes in surprise, swirling around and is faced with a familiar face. He has dark brown complexion and short light brown hair, standing in a similar armor to what Vesta is wearing. This immediately makes her shine up into a smile and walks out of the room to embrace him.  
“Hah, Dariden! You’re here too?”

His smile is smaller but he looks no less pleased as they hug. He is still taller than her, forcing Vesta to reach up a bit.  
“We walked to the temple together, didn’t we?”

She punches his arm playfully and snorts.  
“I meant in this part of the temple, you fool!”

It doesn’t do much damage, but he rubs his arms somewhat anyhow.  
“Of course, Kor’vas here has been assigned as my mentor.” 

Kor watches their interaction with interest, not having expected it.  
“You two know each other well?”

Vesta switches position so that she is by Dariden side and nods at the night elf.  
“Aye, we’ve served together as spell breakers for years.” 

Dariden keeps his eyes somewhat downwards and Vesta can see that there is something uncomfortable in his expression regarding the kaldorei.  
“We used to be in the same squad, even before the Scourge’s attack. We mostly served together in southern Quel’thalas.”

Vesta smirks and folds her arms, and there’s something prideful being instilled in her.  
“That is before we were assigned into the Prince’s personal guard. Even while he was mostly in Dalaran, he had loyal troops like us always waiting for him back home.” 

Even after all of the tragedy that they’ve suffered, it appears they can still speak with some ease regarding the past, as long as they avoid the darker times.  
Kor watches them thoughtfully, knowing that things will change even further for them now. If they survive, that is.  
Asha looks pleased to see them smiling at the very least, as it is something they’ll need.  
“Is that why you were assigned to the Sunfury? We heard they are among his finest divisions.”

Yet again, Vesta appears to full with pride as she thinks of it.  
“Of course. We may have only been two among thousands, but we are still some of the best. He wouldn’t have sent us here if he did not believe that.”

Dariden does not show the same amount of confidence, but he does nod in agreement. Kor shakes her head a bit.  
“Well, you do realize that when you join us, you’ll serve Lord Illidan first of all, right? He is our leader.”

Both of the blood elves show a small degree of uncertainty.  
“That is…true, I suppose but, Lord Illidan is allied with the Prince, is he not? Serving him is still serving his majesty as well.”

Kor is about to push the matter, to let them know that it won’t be the same, but she notices the stare she’s getting from Asha and therefore drops it.  
“I guess so.” 

Asha figures it’s best not to focus on allegiances for now.  
“So, you two are good friends. Is this not the case among the rest of your division?”

Vesta shakes her head and they take a few steps further inside, when they hear others walking in the other ends of the corridors.  
“Well, not really. It’s still a military force and it is difficult to know every member from all squads. Mostly, me and Dariden just know those from ours and some of the officers.”

Kor tilts her head curiously.  
“Were any of them sent with you in the group that we received today?”

She shakes her head with just a small bit of disappointment.  
“Not really, no. I know some names of the others, but they are for the most part strangers to us.”

Dariden nods curtly.  
“Although, we’re sure that they’ll be just as eager to do their duty as the two of us.” 

During the few hours Kor has spent with Dariden, she has sensed certain emotions surging from him, but Vesta does not appear to emit the same ones. At least not as fiercely.  
“You’re afraid, aren’t you?”

Dariden just barely winces but Vesta frowns and attempts to stand straighter.  
“I am _not_ afraid. Come what may, we are Sunfury and I will not allow fear of death rule my judgement.” 

It is said with confidence, but even Kor can sense some of the underlying truths. At least she dares to stand up against it, which is a good sign.  
Dariden does not display the same certainty.  
“I…I will admit that I’m nervous.”

Death is by far not the worst that they can suffer, as both of the night elves know, but they don’t wish to discourage them now. They need to build up their bravery and resolve, to cope with what is to come.  
While Vesta peers at her friend with sympathy, Asha smiles in what she hopes is comfortingly.  
“We all are, in the face of this kind of danger. There is no need to hide it.” 

Kor nods in agreement.  
“Don’t worry though, me and Asha have mentored two of your kind before and it went just fine.” 

This gains some of Vesta’s interest. She knows that a larger group came before this one, and she did know of those who represented Sunfury forces.  
“Who was it that served with you last time? Are they still here?”

“Yeah, they are. The one I had was called Allari.” She scowls in thought.  
“And uh…Asha, who was yours?” 

“It was Kayn, remember?” 

“Ohh, right, of course.” 

When hearing this, Vesta suddenly start to grimace.  
“Wait, are you speaking of Kayn Flameglade?” 

Kor smirks at her and nods sharply.  
“Yup. You know of him?”

A deep sigh.  
“Unfortunately, yes. We have met on numerous occasions.”

“You don’t like him?”

Vesta raises a hand and scratches at her neck slightly.  
“I suppose he’s fine, mostly. He’s just a bit…”

She tries to find the right word and Dariden looks at her with amusement. He knows what is to come, but doesn’t say anything. Kor decides to finish it instead.  
“A bit of a kiss ass?” 

It seems they may enjoy similar types of humor and Vesta smirks now as well.  
“I see he hasn’t changed then.” 

“Well, he took a new name just like me but other than that, I’d say he’s pretty much the same.” 

There’s something in those words that makes Asha smile as well, but that is a revelation they can save for later.  
“What about Allari? Is that someone you were familiar with as well?”

Vesta raises a hand to scratch at her chin in thought, but shakes her head.  
“Not that I can recall, no. Perhaps she is not Sunfury.” 

“She wasn’t, but I had to ask anyway.”

Kor then approaches the two blood elves, getting in the middle of them and then wraps an arm around each.  
“Well, no need to fret! You’ll get acquainted with them and a bunch of others very soon. I’ll make sure you get to know all the coolest people.” 

Vesta rolls her eyes, figuring that she’ll be spending a lot of time with this one as well.  
“I hope they’re not all like you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _I really like Kor'vas. She's probably my favorite of the Illidari and I couldn't make a demon hunter fic without letting Kor'vas be a major character as well. At least from what little Kor'vas has said about Asha in-game, I got the sense that they may have some kind of friendship (and friendly rivalry) so I decided to expand on that._   
>  _She and Vesta will hang out quite a lot, even if Vesta protests now._


	3. Disc friction

Out on one of the open areas close to the battlements, the Sunfury arrivals have once more been assembled. After having spent a few days getting accustomed to their new home, their training and initial testing is about to begin. As they stand gathered in two horizontal rows, with their mentors lined up at the edges of the platform, three other demon hunters move in to take their places in front of everyone, giving the initiates a good view.  
The two at the sides are both night elves, quite lightly clad, with blindfolds over their eye sockets and shining demonic tattoos over their bodies. One male, one female, both of them are tall and strong, and show a small amount of demonic transformation with claws, horns and the woman even have some scales over her arms.

What captures Vestarial’s attention the most however, is the man in between these two, and she recognizes his appearance very well – Varedis. Out of the five initial sin’dorei sent to serve Illidan, Varedis was the only one who came to represent the Sunfury division of Prince Kael’thas’ forces and the only one to survive the ordeals. Somehow, those news hadn’t surprised Vesta. Varedis used to be one of the highest-ranking members of the Sunfury and not one known for his leniency. He was always strong, stubborn, relentless and she might even go so far as to call him cruel. The belief that he would perish was one which few of his former division held, even though many probably would’ve wished for it.

As he walks out with the other two demon hunters, he too displays his own demonic features freely for his former brethren to watch or admire. Compared to the green of the kaldorei, his tattoos are pitch black however, but his long golden blonde hair flows over his shoulders just as it did before.  
While they’re lined up, he gazes at each and every one of them in turn. Whether he’s proud to see them here or not is impossible to say. When he speaks, there is a slight echo to his voice, just like with the other Illidari, a sign of the demon lurking within.  
“So, the Sunfury has sent some of its most eager to take the trials, I see. To say you are the best will probably be to give you too much credit.”

Some of them frown or let their brows twitch at his taunting, but no one speaks. He snorts and shakes his head, suddenly changing to Thalassian instead.  
“When I left your forces, there was much left to do. The Prince spoke of you as some of his finest and brightest, most eager of warriors and sorcerers. Fortunately, I know better. I know there are those of you who have always faltered, always known that you are nothing on your own. In the Sunfury, that may have mattered little as you had brothers and sisters all around which would aid you at any moment.  
Here, in our master’s temple, it is completely different. Only your own strength and inner resolve is what will allow you to conquer the trials ahead. Those of you too soft and weak-willed shall perish and believe me when I say that I refuse to go easy on you. Do not believe that I am gentle with my former comrades, for it will be very much the opposite.”

The tone of his voice makes him sound eager with every word at the very thought of inflicting the tough trials upon them all and there is no doubt in Vesta’s mind that this man will relish it. All she and the rest can do is hope to prove him wrong.  
He raises his arms, motions at the two people by his side and returns to Common.  
“The three of us are the tutors who shall be lecturing you before the ritual. On my right is Netharel, who shall handle any lessons regarding our weapons, the warglaives.”  
The white-haired man merely nods briefly in their direction.  
“To my left is Alandien, the master of infiltration. Her lessons will be important for you in any operations which Lord Illidan shall lead in the future.”  
The green-haired woman reveals her fangs in a smirk, but also remains quiet.  
“I expect you are already aware of who I am, but know that I shall be not only the main teacher which overseers and makes the final evaluations, but also handles any lessons regarding our main foes; the demons of the Burning Legion. Listen well to every word I say, for it will be absolutely crucial during the coming ritual in a few weeks.”

He watches them once more, seeing any reactions upon them and even though a few still show a small bit of contempt, most have returned their attention to everything he says. Several may dislike him, but he is their only way to survival here, as the first of their kind to reach this far.  
“Now then, head over to the wall and grab a set of warglaives each, then pair up with your mentors. It is time to begin your journey.”  
  


* * *

  
When Varedis is finally done, Vesta and the others turns around and she approaches the odd double-edged weapons which hangs on the wall. During the few days she has spent here, it has been possible to see them being wielded by sparring demon hunters elsewhere in the temple. Her own weapon as a spell breaker was double-edged as well, but that blade was far slimmer and not as curved. These weapons are a bit too heavy and chaotic for her taste, but it’s not like she has a choice.

When grabbing one for each hand, she meets with Asha, who is already standing ready with hers as well and offers the blood elf a small smile.  
“Ready?”

Vesta takes in a deep breath and then nods briefly.  
“I think so.”

She glances down at herself again though and the discomfort which Asha had seen on her face previously, appears once more.  
“What is it?”

The clothes which they have been given are rather sparse. The tight leggings do not go all the way down to her ankles and they hug her shape a bit too closely. At least she received some shoes, even though they are rather light as well, far from the boots she is used to.  
Perhaps the least comfortable however, is the fact that the top is nothing more than a thin line of cloth that covers her breasts and is held up by a strap which is wrapped around her neck. If she had gone through the ritual now, tattoos would probably be visible but as it stands, her fair skin and toned upper body is virtually bare. She usually prefers to be dressed a whole lot more when going…well, anywhere.  
“I erm, I feel a bit…exposed.”

Asha watches Vesta and tilts her head somewhat. This reaction was probably expected.  
“I know, but you will get used to it.”

“Do I have to?”

“Yes. As a demon hunter, armor and too much clothes only get in your way. We value speed and agility, as our bodies are part of the power which we utilize. Your entire entity is a weapon and that should not be blocked by needless material.”

She understands the reasoning of this, but that doesn’t help with her feeling of embarrassment.  
“I see. I guess I’ll try to ignore it.”

Asha nods at her but Vesta sees how the kaldorei turns her head down somewhat as if to survey her student.  
“Besides, one with looks such as yours shouldn’t have to feel embarrassed.”

It is highly unexpected, but there is something slightly playful in Asha’s tone. Vesta does her best to control herself and her reaction. It’s not the first time someone has flirted with her, but it’s been a while since someone so attractive did. She thought Asha would always be serious, but it appears she has miscalculated.  
“You are…very kind.”

“Merely honest.”  
She motions for Vesta to follow.  
“Come, let us find a good spot for sparring.”

As they relocate, Vesta notices how a few of the others have already begun. Most of the mentors are kaldorei, but there are a few sin’dorei as well. At the far end, she spots Dariden and Kor’vas as well, with the kaldorei looking rather amused as she sees how her pupil stumbles with his blades. At least Vesta is pretty sure that Kor’vas won’t be harsh.

Soon, she too has begun training, the first step in what she expects to be a long road. When she’s finally given the chance to use the weapons however, it almost becomes worse than what she had thought of them to be at first. Not only does she feel very clumsy when trying to swing them around, but the fact that the blades themselves are very unevenly shaped makes this whole endeavor more annoying. In her opinion, it is as if whomever created this glaive were inspired by the shape of flames rather than a sword. While artistically fascinating, she doesn’t think that’s particularly useful in a combat scenario when she has to rely on these to survive.  
As the three teachers walk around and observes s all fights, Vesta eventually takes a step back from Asha and sighs in frustration.  
“These things are impossible!”

Asha relents and arches a brow at the comment.  
“How so? Too heavy for you?”

The question seems genuine as there’s nothing mocking in her tone. Vesta turns one of her weapons around by the handle and shrugs.  
“Somewhat, yes, but the biggest problem is how unwieldy they are. It feels uncomfortable and every swing is incredibly frustrating. Why are they so curved? I can’t parry properly that way.”  
She doesn’t say it out loud, but she also misses her shield. Seeing as how none of the demon hunters uses anything defensive, it’s unlikely they’d be kind enough to grant her one.

The night elf is silent at first, once more studying her partner. She nods eventually, seeming satisfied with her conclusion.  
“Well, from what I’ve seen so far, I think I understand why. First of all, you’re standing incorrectly.”

Vesta’s gaze leaves the weapon and moves to Asha again.  
“What?”  
Standing incorrectly? She has trained as a soldier for decades and she hasn’t heard those words since she was a recruit.

“You do not have the proper stance for wielding a warglaive, much less dual-wielding them. You also hold your weapons in the wrong manner.  
Allow me to show you.”

Vesta was just about to complain that she couldn’t possibly understand in what way she’s mistaken, but quiets down when Asha moves to the side and puts down her weapons on a table. She returns, but this time aimed towards Vesta’s back.  
“What are you doing?”

“Relax, I will demonstrate how it is expected that you should stand.”  
In the past, all the military teachers which Vesta had experienced usually tended to show their recruits and then expecting them to simply imitate. It seems like Asha has a lot more…direct approach.  
She gets in behind Vesta in a very physical way, pushing her front against the blood elf’s back. She moves her arms and legs to collide with Vesta’s as well, and despite being quite a bit taller, it appears to work rather well.  
“Do as I say, alright?”

One would expect for it to be just fine however, but Vesta had not anticipated such…intimacy. The skin of Asha’s arms rubs against Vesta, the mouth is very close to her ear and she is also quite sure that the back of her neck has just collided with Asha’s breasts. She has never been particularly good at conversing with people she finds attractive and hadn’t expected this kind of physicality.  
She gathers all of her willpower towards her concentration.  
“S-sure.”

Whether Asha realizes the effect she has on Vesta, it’s hard to tell.  
“Spread your legs.”  
Vesta swallows, almost audibly and then does as she’s told.  
“Move one to the back and one to the front. At the same time, hunch over somewhat, like you’re about to launch yourself forward.”  
As she’s speaking, Asha tries to mirror Vesta’s movements as they stand so close, correcting any mistakes that Vesta may make.  
“Now, do the same with the arms as with your legs.”  
As they’ve shifted around, Vesta notices how the stance feels a lot more aggressive, which would suit this kind of fighting style perhaps, but it is very different from what she’s used to.  
“Like I told you earlier, we value speed and agility and a demon hunter must always be ready to pounce on her enemies. We strike before they do.  
Follow the movement of my arms.”  
Asha’s arms are somewhat more muscular than Vesta’s and when Asha grabs her wrists and pushes them forward, it is not difficult to follow. The movements they move into now though are not the way she has been taught to wield a blade.  
“Do not think of your glaives as weapons, but as extensions of your arms and fists. Your strikes should be as if you are punching, rather than swinging a sword. That is what you have been doing wrong.”

“…right.”

“You got it all?”

Asha’s words go unheard by Vesta at first, as her mind wages a battle about her focus. One part tries to take in all the instructions she has been given and attempts to utilize them to what she must do, while another still can’t stop thinking about Asha’s body pushed against her own. All of this movement and friction is rather…arousing, in some weird way.  
Finally, she realizes how quiet it has become and that her response is far too late.  
“What? Oh, yes. Got it.”

When Asha steps back, Vesta is sure she can see a smirk on the night elf’s lips, but her head twists around again, back to the table before it is possible to make sure. Did she just make a complete fool out of herself?  
Her mind snaps out of it when hearing Varedis voice not too far away.  
“Hey, you. What was your name? Vestarial?”

Vesta barely manages to contain a twitch of surprise as she whirls around to him.  
“Yes sir, that is me.”

“What are you two doing? I did not tell you to rest. Continue the-“

He doesn’t get any further as they all hear a groan and then a metallic clatter when a pair of warglaives tumbles to the ground, together with the thud of a body. One of the male students have fallen to the floor and when Vesta peers that way, she sees an angry female kaldorei glaring down at him. As she speaks, it’s almost more of a growl than a simple order.  
“Get up, dammit!”

What did Asha call her again? Cyana, or something like it. Vesta gains some sympathy for her fellow soldier, but at least feels relieved she doesn’t have someone like that as her mentor. In fact, there are some similar types among the other demon hunters which she would rather stay far away from.  
Asha is back in front of her however and captures her attention again.  
“Let us continue and remember what I said.”

Vesta takes another breath, doing her best to concentrate and when next she trikes, it is possible for her to notice how Asha does have a similar stance to her own. Previously, she had been too caught up in how uncomfortable she felt with the weapons in her hands that she didn’t think of it.  
That’s not to say that it has suddenly become easy for her, but each strike now is smoother than they were before, as she has a separate goal. With more training, she’s certain she can get used to this type of stance.

It is difficult to see if any of her strikes have any impact on Asha as the night elf has kept herself mostly in a defensive position, only occasionally counterattacking in order to keep Vesta on her toes. The blood elf does have a hunch that she’s holding back however, knowing that the inner strength she gets from the demon is probably something which shouldn’t be unleashed against trainees. Vesta is thankful for the understanding and realizes that this might’ve been what Cyana released on her own student.

There is a short pause every few minutes and during one of them, Vesta finally decides to bring it up.  
“Asha, may I ask you something?”

“Of course, anything. It is what I am here for.”

Did Asha used to be a tutor previously in life? Or perhaps she just learned from the experience with Kayn. Either way, she is pleasantly responsive.  
“Do you have better control of your demon, in comparison to the others? I have seen some of them interact and they are very…aggressive.”

She doesn’t need to motion towards the rest, for Asha is already aware of who might be the focus of Vesta’s worries.  
“In a way, yes. It is not uncommon for most of our kind to be filled with rage and pent-up frustrations, however. The demon constantly gnaws at our minds and for many, it is difficult to contain.”

“Then you must be very strong willed. I have yet to see you strike out or become enraged with anything.”

Asha’s smile once more look wistful, as it appears to do on certain occasions.  
“You haven’t been here for very long yet, but you still have a point. I suppose it is in my nature.  
Back home, they always used to say that discipline was one of my foremost traits. It has been very useful in this new life as well.”

If there’s anything Vesta would like to avoid, it is to be consumed by the kind of rage which flows through the veins of most of those in here.  
“Is there any advice you can give me for how to control it in the future?”

Neither of them knows if she will even survive the ritual, but Vesta will never stop believing.  
“No, I’m afraid not. When the demon is inside of you, only then can you truly know whether you are able to hold back or not. All I can say is, trust in yourself at all times. Do not ever be persuaded.”

Those words give Vesta more than Asha can possibly realize.  
“I will do my best.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Vestarial is usually pretty assertive in situations like this, but she's too gay to remain unaffected when Asha gets that close._
> 
> _Oh and yeah, while I know that Cyana is technically introduced in the book as joining the Illidari in the later stages, I prefer to alter history a bit and let her be one of the early ones. The DH stuff that happens in Legion becomes more effective if she's well-acquainted with Vestarial, Asha and the others._


	4. Unruly company

The training with the Illidari has continued for Vestarial and the rest of the initiates. The few weeks that have gone by have been tough, more so than their usual training among the sin’dorei forces. Rigorous physical exercises, unyielding stealth training sessions and testing of their knowledge of demons are the three fields that they focus on the most right now for the ritual and there’s very little rest in between.  
They need to be prepared for every circumstance, every possible outcome for what they will face and it doesn’t help that Varedis and the other teachers keep drilling the thoughts of their probable failure into their minds. Still, Vesta isn’t one to give in so easily and she refuses to let herself be broken, continuing to push back whenever it is called for.

During this time, while the other Illidari helps them out occasionally and spars with them when needed, they are sometimes required to go elsewhere. Vesta is curious about what it is they do, if they also have to hone their skills or if there are missions to perform. While there won’t be any answers for such questions right now, Kor’vas has decided to find some way to raise their spirits somehow, and therefore leads Vesta and Dariden into another part of the black Temple this day.  
There are still some uncertainties, especially since she has yet to share where exactly they’re going…or if they’re allowed to leave like this.

The two sin’dorei walk behind Kor and Vesta folds her arms in thought as she glances towards the back of the night elf in front.  
“Where is Asha? Does she know you’re taking us away?”

Kor looks over her shoulder, flashing a rather sly smile.  
“Yup, she does. She’s waiting for us, actually.”

That is certainly new information.  
“She is? What is it we’re going to do then?”

“Won’t be much of a surprise if I just tell you.”

“You didn’t say it would be a surprise previously either.”

Kor shrugs somewhat nonchalantly.  
“True, but does it really matter? Isn’t it more exciting this way?”

“No, it’s not. I don’t want to get into trouble.”

“Where’s your sense of adventure, Vesta?”

As the weeks have gone by, Kor has not stopped using that name, really pushing the fact that they’re going to be friends. At this point, she’s just stopped fighting it.  
“I think my own wish to survive sort of outweighs that.”

Kor merely shakes her head, and turn to walk backwards while trying to keep pace with them. She then faces her own student instead.  
“And what about you? Do you share Vesta’s concerns?”

Dariden glances between the two, not really wanting to help ignite a fight, but he’s got no choice but to take sides.  
“I…I suppose so, just a bit. It would be nice to know a little more.”

“And what if this is all a test, huh? What if I’m not allowed to tell you where I’m taking you?”

Vesta rolls her eyes.  
“I sincerely doubt that.”

“How so?”

“You are not serious enough to trust for an assignment of that nature.”

“Hey, what? I can be serious!”

Vesta looks at her doubtfully while she tilts her head.  
“When?”

“Like…when I’m on a mission! Or fighting.”

“I don’t believe you.”

Kor frowns somewhat and folds her arms.  
“What, you think I’m all fun and games constantly?”

“Pretty much, yes.”

“Well, you’re wrong. I can be very serious, just ask Asha.”

“I would, if she was here. This argument also feels like it proves my point, that it’s not a test.”

Kor sighs and spreads her arms in defeat.  
“Alright, fine, you win. It’s not a test, but it will hopefully still be interesting. I was thinking you two could meet the rest of our team.”

Vesta and Dariden glances at each other, then back at Kor.  
“Team?”

“Yup. When you become fully-fledged demon hunters, you get to join one out of several teams among the Illidari. I mean, there’s not a lot of us right now but, still enough to force us to divide ourselves. You two will obviously join mine and Asha’s, when you succeed in the ritual.”

She doesn’t mention the fact that it’s closer to an ‘if’ than a ‘when’, probably to keep their spirits up. Vesta looks far more interested now when she knows what to expect.  
“How many members are there in your team?”

“Right now, there’s seven of us.”

“Is that a lot?”

“It’s average. We’re pretty much the team in the middle, in terms of members.”  
They continue through the darkened halls, going up a few levels until they arrive at a larger room. It’s got some seats for people to sit on, but the walls are littered with other kinds of objects; training dummies, target practices and different combat tools. Six other individuals are gathered in the middle and they quiet down when seeing their visitors entering.  
“So, obviously, you already know me, which means you’ve met the best. That doesn’t mean the others aren’t fun to see however.”  
Vesta rolls her eyes but when glancing at the others, it appears she’s not alone with that reaction.  
“Right, let’s start with the closest one, the sin’dorei on the floor. That’s Kayn – I think you know him already, the kiss ass.”

The black-haired elf with tight leggings and no shirt looks up from his position. To Vesta and Dariden, it appears he’s grown somewhat in size. His eyes glow like some of the others behind his blindfold and the two very large horns is definitely another change. He scowls, not seeming too pleased with that reaction.  
“Hey!”

“The one in the back is Cyana Nightglaive, a.k.a. angry face.”

Another night elf but with short almost fel green hair, dark violet complexion and two large horns pointing right up. Vesta still remembers her and the few outbreaks she has witnessed. She was not aware of that this one would be in their team however.  
Cyana glares at Kor.  
“Shut up!”

“And the one next to her is Allari. She’s our group’s foremost sadist.”

Compared to some of the others, this blood elf does not wear a blindfold and fel energy oozes out of her empty eye sockets. She has sharply curved horns, somewhat darker skin than Kayn and when she tilts her head back and forth, her long blonde hair moves with it.  
“Yeah, okay, I think I can go with that.”

Kor smirks and then points at one of those who sits on the seats.  
“That poor fellow is Jace Darkweaver, our brooder.”

This night elf has purple hair and skin in almost the same shade. Even his tattoos appear to match. Along with also having curved horns, he too does not have any blindfold to cover the holes which once were his eyes.  
He doesn’t say anything however, merely shaking his head and sighing at Kor’s description, probably knowing what would be coming.

“The guy on the left side there with crossed arms is Altruis. He never stops arguing.”

Another male night elf. He’s probably the tallest of the entire group, even more so than Asha. His complexion is closer to blue however, and while he too displays some pretty obvious horns, he doesn’t have any other clear signs of demonic corruption. Well, except for the blindfold.  
He frowns at Kor.  
“That’s not true.”

“See?”  
None of them appear particularly amused, except for the last member who Kor now turns towards. She’s standing on the right side of the seats.  
“And last but not least, we’ve got Asha, who you already know by now as the second best. She’s pretty quiet too.”

Asha arches one of her eyebrows in response, taking a step away from the side she’s standing by.  
“Excuse me, second? I believe I can best you with my glaives any day.”  
Despite the challenge, her tone is actually quite even.

They see an eager grin from Kor as she begins to approach her.  
“Oh yeah?! You wanna prove that, or are you all talk?”

While the night elven duo begins to mess with one another, some of the group keep their attention upon the new arrivals. Kayn stands up and nods in greeting.  
“Vestarial and Dariden, right? It’s good and rather interesting to see you both here. Wouldn’t have expected it, if I should be honest.”

Vesta crosses her arms while she surveys him.  
“Well, we’re here and we’ll soon be joining you as well.”

“Let’s hope you do. We need more of our people joining us.”

“Oh? Are you sure you don’t intend to be alone in representing us now, Kayn _Sunfury?”_

Her tone is derisive and Kayn immediately sighs, looking as if he might’ve anticipated this reaction.  
“I see you don’t like the name.”

“Didn’t say that, I simply think it’s a bit silly.”

“Think what you will, I chose it for a reason. I wanted to remind myself where I came from and what it is I fight for. My old family name seemed unimportant in comparison.”

The answer is rather honest and brings both of them to silence. Seems like a reason just as good as any.  
Allari decides to join Kayn and puts a hand at her hip while smiling curiously.  
“So, you’re both Sunfury as well?”

“That’s right, though not at the same rank as Kayn here.”

Kayn himself shakes his head.  
“Not anymore. When coming here and joining us, you should know that we are all Illidari and you will be as well.”

Dariden appears distant while Vesta feels unsure. She doesn’t know what to make of it, really. Kayn used to be quite loyal to Kael’thas previously and showed no possible way to deviate from that. She is still fairly attached to her people, even as she knows what is expected of her here.  
“I…suppose you’re right.”  
To take her mind off of it, she faces Allari instead. Her appearance is kind of unnerving, but Vesta attempts to not stare all too much at the demonic traits.  
“So, where are you from? Which division, I mean.”

Allari angles her head to the side and smirks.  
“Wanna take a guess?”

There isn’t much on this woman that could give anything away. She’s not quite as physically fit as some of the others, but that isn’t necessarily proof of much. She could’ve been a swift swordfighter or a ranger.  
“Hmm…Bloodwarder?”  
There are several military divisions who went with Kael’thas into Outland and it’s hard to truly guess what people belong to which by just a glance. At least without insignias or other call signs. While Sunfury was the largest in terms of military force, the Bloodwarders were known as some of the foremost special forces, handling really intricate and sometimes secret tasks.

Allari simply smiles and shakes her head.  
“Interesting guess but no, I was Firewing.”

Realization dawns on Vesta – Firewing is known as the primary magic focused group, having some really talented Magisters and other useful sin’dorei spellcasters among them.  
“I see. Were you a Magister previously then?”

“Eh, not quite. I had…let’s say, a different magical focus than some of the others.”

Vesta arches a brow inquisitively, but Allari doesn’t reveal much else than that. It may not matter anymore anyhow, seeing as how they’ve completely changed.  
Dariden smiles politely in their direction.  
“Your group seems like a fine one anyway. It would be an honor to join you.”

Kayn nods curtly.  
“I think you’d fit right in, once you pass the ritual.”

Now that they have the chance to meet some other hunters, more questions appear in Vesta’s mind.  
“Is it true that you’re all divided into groups like this? That’s what Kor’vas told us.”

“Aye, we are. A demon hunter is expected to be self-sufficient most of the time, but the kind of missions we attend are very dangerous and we’ve had to face forces that vastly outnumber us. Lord Illidan saw it as the best strategy to divide us into groups with a good synergy, to handle larger amounts of threats.”

Allari smiles in agreement.  
“It has also increased some of the camaraderie, which I guess you’ve seen already.”

Suddenly, they hear a snort further back and they see how Cyana sneers at them.  
“Well, _some of us_ don’t really have any need for others and can fight just as well on our own. You shouldn’t expect people to save your ass if you get yourself into trouble on the field.”

It appears they’re not a completely harmonious family, at least. Altruis sighs and waves dismissively.  
“Don’t listen to her, she’s just like that. I’m with most of the others, and would be glad to see you joining our team. We need fresh blood if we are to succeed against the Legion.”

Allari walks a bit closer and places a hand each at Dariden and Vesta’s shoulders.  
“Not to mention that we could use more sin’dorei. There’s still all too few of us here. The night elves can get a bit…weird at times.”

Kayn displays some amusement, while the kaldorei hesitates in how to respond. Except for Kor’vas, they all have a certain degree of awkwardness, it seems.  
Kor soon interjects however as she returns from her ‘argument’ with Asha.  
“So, how about we try some sparring to show our recruits how real Illidari are supposed to fight, eh?”  
  


* * *

  
As there isn’t room for all of them to spar at the same time, Kor’vas sits down with Vesta and Dariden while the other six pair up. It is rather impressive to see them in combat and really shows that some of them must be holding back whenever they mentor their students. Their speeds are at a much higher level, their strikes tougher and sometimes they even utilize simple magical spells against one another, letting the fel energy increase in the area. It is both terrifying and impressive to behold, but Vesta still can’t imagine herself being among them just yet. The transformation really must change her quite a lot if she is to keep up with these people.

While they’re busy, Vesta finally feels like relenting.  
“I must admit, you seem like a good group of people.”

Kor looks at her and smiles gently.  
“We are, for the most part. It’s an interesting gathering of individuals, that’s for sure.”

Dariden gazes at his mentor while crossing his arms.  
“You all must’ve gone through a lot to get here.”

“Mm, we have. Everyone has their share of sad stories from the past, you know. Losses of family and friends, destroyed homes and shattered dreams and ambitions. All of it has in one way or another occurred because of the Legion and everyone just wants revenge.”  
She tilts her head in thought.  
“I guess it’s why we work together so well. We’re like…a little family. It’s a strange and broken one for sure, but still a family. I’d even count Cyana as one, even if she tries to fight it.”

In a way, Vesta can understand the sentiment. She has treated her squad within Sunfury in a similar fashion, as they all had suffered when their home fell. It brought them closer together when they were given a purpose. It may have been easier for her as she’s always had a certain amount of issues with her initial family.  
As she watches the hunters battle, her eyes are still mostly focused on a specific kaldorei, currently sparring with Altruis.  
“You’ve heard Asha’s tale as well then?”

Kor gazes at her and doesn’t give her an immediate response. She soon shakes her head and sighs.  
“Actually, Asha is the only one who’s been unwilling to go into details of her past. I know she has suffered from what she’s told me but, there is something back then that she doesn’t wish to retell. I don’t blame her either – we’ve all got those stories, the ones that might break us if we think about them too much.”

Whether that’s true or not, Vesta finds it to be quite curious. What is it that Asha has seen? And who is it that she used to be?


	5. Out of selection

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Just wanted to mention that I created a[profile page](http://creativebankruptcy.tumblr.com/warcraft) on a tumbr of mine for some of my WoW characters, Vestarial among them. The others are from another fic of mine, which is also available on ao3._   
>  _It's not much but, perhaps it can give you some kind of idea of their characters._   
>  _Obviously, by the time of writing this, Vestarial doesn't have demon features yet, nor does she wear exactly that armor._

The Black Temple is a lot larger than what most of the demon hunter initiates are allowed to see. In order to force their minds to focus upon the task at hand, they have not been given access to the other areas within the massive structure. They have of course been told by their mentors what else there is at offer so that they know what to expect, but they don’t get to explore it just yet. In a way, it is also an incentive to make them look forward to further ascension later on. This is not to say that some don’t try to have a peek anyway. Or even worse, being convinced to do so.

Vestarial quickly throws a glance around the area, making sure that no one has spotted them. Of course, there are probably demons able to hide themselves in the shadows anyway, so it’s not entirely possible for her to trust her senses. This does nothing for her already rather nervous mind.  
“Kor’vas, I don’t think it’s a good idea.”

The kaldorei is surveying another part of the area, hardly even listening to the complaints.  
“Tsk, it’ll be fine.”

“How can you know that? Have you done this previously?”

“Of course I have! Wouldn’t have suggested it otherwise.”

“I meant _before_ you got your demonic powers.”

Kor raises a clawed hand and scratches her cheek slightly.  
“Oh eh, guess not. Don’t worry though, I know what we gotta do.”

Vesta sighs and shakes her head.  
“If we get spotted, it’s very likely that they’ll punish us. Or worse.”

“Exactly, _if_ we get spotted. We won’t.”

It appears she’s as hopeless as always, refusing to listen to anyone else’s concern. Vesta wonders for a moment why she even decided to head out here to the outskirts of the district they have to stay within.  
The answer to that is pretty obvious – somehow Kor had managed to convince Asha to come with them and help them get onto the other levels of the Temple. Vesta doesn’t know how it was possible. Had Kor bribed the other kaldorei somehow? Asha doesn’t seem like a person who has any need for riches or whatever it is that demon hunters utilize.  
In any case, Asha comes around a corner soon enough, joined by Dariden who have also decided to join them. He hasn’t shown quite the same level of concern as Vesta. 

Asha turns her attention to Kor.  
“You may wish to keep your voice down. I could hear you on the other side of that wall.”

She merely gets a dismissive wave in return.  
“It’s fine, there’s no one else around. No one expects infiltration this far inside the temple. Not by us, anyway.”

Vesta frowns now, getting a bit annoyed.  
“And what if they do? I doubt our superiors will be particularly satisfied.”

“You keep saying that, but there’s no way that Lord Illidan would really care. I bet he’d just be impressed of our creativity and curiosity.”

Vesta sighs, thinking Kor may have the wrong view of the so-called Lord of Outland.  
“He’s not the only one in there.”

“Mm, true enough. Varedis might complain, but who cares what he thinks anyway, eh?”  
Before she manages to comment on this further, Kor snaps her fingers and points upwards.  
“Here we go, I think I’ve found a good spot for us to ascend.”

The rest of the team raises their sights to the wall that the night elf points out. It does have a few small outcroppings along the wall, possible things to grab onto. Unfortunately, they’re several meters up in the air.  
“Eh, and how are we supposed to climb all the way up there? We can’t jump that far.”

Dariden nods in agreement.  
“It would’ve been easier had we actually brought some kind of climbing equipment.”

Kor turns back around and smirks while placing her hands at the hips.  
“You might not, but me and Asha surely can. Our ability to jump is far improved from what yours are.”

“Uh, right. And how does that help me and Dariden?”

“I thought that was obvious – you get on our backs, of course.”

Vesta widens her eyes now, taking a step back.  
“…excuse me? You want us to…climb onto you?”

Asha suddenly approaches her and nods sharply.  
“I know you’re not particularly heavy, so it should not be much of a challenge for us.”

Kor turns around, kneels down and gesture with her head.  
“Yeah, no problem at all. C’mon Dariden.”

Dariden and Vesta give each other uncertain glances but he simply shrugs afterwards.  
“This is a bit...awkward, but I suppose it’s our only option."

“But…”  
While he might be just fine with it, Vesta had not expected this kind of outcome…nor the fact that she has to sit so close to Asha. In fact, she’ll be clinging to the night elf’s body.  
“I-I’m not so sure this is a good plan either. What…what if you slip?”

Asha gives her a friendly smile in return.  
“Do you have such lack of faith in my abilities?”

“That’s…that’s not what I meant!”

“Are you saying you’re too heavy then?”

“…no, obviously not! It’s just-  
This isn’t-  
I don’t really want to-“

While she gets flustered and stammers, Kor approaches Vesta from behind with Dariden already attached to her and delivers a kick to the blood elf’s butt, making her stumble right into Asha.  
“Stop making up stupid excuses and get on her back already.”

Vesta struggles, trying her very best not to blush this time. She glances up to meet another smile from Asha.  
“Don’t worry, it will be fairly quick.”  
She turns around and leans down, offering her back.  
“Just hold on as tightly as you can.”

Taking a deep breath, Vesta eventually gives in and moves into position right on top of the night elf.  
“Let’s hope it does.”  
She’s somewhat unsure at first how to arrange her arms, not wanting to put them in any awkward places. 

The two hunters were at least honest with how quickly it’d go. They summon strength into themselves and then make unnaturally long leaps up into the sky. The first one doesn’t take them all the way but, they are agile and swift enough to bounce off the wall once, far enough that they grab onto one of the outcroppings. Once they’ve come that far, it is an easy enough process to climb and jump the rest of the way. They also held true to the fact that the two sin’dorei would not be an obstacle, as they do not seem even the slightest worn-out by having someone on their backs. 

Once they’ve reached the upper platform, it is an easy enough task to walk on their own and they begin to explore other areas of the Temple.  
There are patrols and such up here too, but some clever movement and quick reflexes allow them to avoid most of these.  
While standing up here, they occasionally get a good view of the areas below, both in the inner courtyards as well as some of the hallways. Vesta and Dariden see some creatures they’ve witnessed prior to returning here, but haven’t interacted with as much.  
Fel orcs, naga, demons and people who others mostly refer to as “the Broken”. They were apparently mutated from a race known as the draenei, some kind of people who lived here on Outland before. Vesta knows very little of them. The orcs are familiar to her however, as she fought them back in the second war when they invaded Quel’thalas. She has no particular love for them and these red-skinned ones seem even worse than the type she had encountered previously.

Along the wall, she eventually stops and gestures to some of the ones they see sparring below as she shakes her head.  
“I don’t understand the necessity for some of these people.”

The rest halt with her and tries to see her angle. Kor leans over to rest her arms against the railing nearby.  
“What do you mean? Don’t like them?”

Vesta frowns somewhat.  
“Do you feel comfortable fighting alongside demons? I thought they were your enemy and the whole purpose of what we’re training to fight.”

Realizing what she’s talking about, Kor tilts her head back and forth.  
“I guess but, I don’t think it’s that straightforward. What we aim to fight is the Legion and while most who we call ‘demons’ are on their side, not all of them are. Some, like the ones around here, have switched master.”

“And you trust them?”

A small smirk appears on her lips.  
“No, but I tend not to fully trust most of our other allies either.”

Whether there’s some implication here, Vesta doesn’t really wish to inquire. Dariden is curious now as well, and starts by taking her side.  
“What about the orcs? They were our enemies once and apparently to your people as well at some point. I’m not sure they fight for anyone but themselves.”

Kor moves her attention to him.  
“These aren’t just normal orcs though. Lord Illidan calls them ‘fel orcs’ and while there may be some truth in what you say, they too can see the strength in him and his forces. They respect that kind of thing and have decided to become stronger in order to serve him.”

“Such as absorbing demonic energy?”

“Among other things, yeah.”

Vesta folds her arms.  
“And you’re okay with this?”

“Of course I am. I mean, that’s what all Illidari are prepared to do, if you haven’t noticed. Besides, we can’t really be picky with who we choose as our allies. To fight the Legion, we gotta take who we can get. You guys should probably remember that in the future.”

There is a slightly scolding tone in her voice. While Kor might be playful and likes her freedom, she’s never openly rebellious towards Illidan. There’s still certain elements which makes Vesta unsure, however.  
“And what about the Broken?”

“What about them?”

“They hardly seem to be as eager to fight as most of the rest, nor do they appear to be as respected. In fact, at times I’m wondering if they’re treated as nothing more than servants…or slaves.”

Kor has no immediate response to this and when she turns her gaze down towards some of the unfortunate creatures, uncertainty flashes across her features.  
In the silence, Asha interjects.  
“I tend to agree with you on that one. It is a serious subject and I have attempted to mention it to Lord Illidan in the past. He has said he will take my words into consideration, but nothing else.”

Once more, Kor looks unsure and doesn’t have any retort. Perhaps she has considered the same question or maybe she wishes she had. Either way, Dariden attempts to refocus them on something else as he points over to another area.  
“Hey, what’s that place over there? It looks a lot…nicer.”

When moving to face what he’s talking about, they do see an area further away with more vegetation and lights.  
Asha inclines her head.  
“That would be the Grand Promenade. It is an area which Lord Illidan gave to those sin’dorei most loyal to him, who had to stay here in the Black Temple instead of going with Prince Kael’thas. They have been allowed to do with it as they wish.”

Instantly, the two short elves seem very curious and Vesta strokes her chin.  
“Could we go see it?”

“Certainly. Follow me.”

From their view here by some of the upper platforms, they can gaze down and indeed spot quite a few sin’dorei walking around, talking and patrolling. To Vesta and Dariden, the decorations, the lights and the magical nature is quite reminiscent of their home back in Eversong.  
Dariden smiles gently as he sees it.  
“This looks really nice.”

While Vesta tends to agree, she remains sceptical.  
“Sure but, I don’t see the need for all this. Some of it looks rather…frivolous.” 

Kor shrugs briefly.  
“Maybe they miss their homes? Most of these people haven’t tried to absorb demonic powers. They’re just regular people, here to fight for Lord Illidan.”

Glancing around the area, Dariden notices something which appears a bit different. The decoration and design on the outside looks the same, but when a door opens up, they’re fairly certain that they can hear some music.  
“Eh, what’s that place?”

At the question, Kor shakes her head while Asha crosses her arms.  
“That would be an area that some have begun to call the ‘Den of mortal delights’.” 

Slowly, Vesta begins to frown. Not particularly encouraging.  
“Pardon? That name sounds…very suspicious. What is it and what’s it doing in the middle of a fortress like this?”

Asha faces her with a rather impassive look.  
“It was set up as in a cooperative effort between the sin’dorei forces in this region and the former servants of the Legion. They have said it is to ‘indulge in physical pleasures’ for the most part.”

Dariden grows quiet while Vesta widens her eyes in disbelief. Surely this must be some kind of mistake?  
“What? You…you can’t be serious.”

“I am.”

Her face begins to twist and turns into something closer to disgust.  
“My people…wanted this?”

“There has been no disagreement from them, in any case. From what we’ve heard, they seem to enjoy it, in fact.”

She shakes her head and rubs her forehead but then quickly glances between the two kaldorei.  
“I surely hope neither of you have visited this place.”

There’s a small frown on Asha’s face.  
“I tend to avoid any such unnecessary activities.”

Kor raises her arms defensively.  
“Hey, don’t look at me. I see nothing appealing in whatever crazy shit they want to do in there.”

Vesta scowls deeply and snorts, looking even more displeased than before.  
“To think that members of my people can…fall so easily to simple pleasures. They’re supposed to be soldiers and intellectuals. I had higher hopes for them than this.”

Dariden shows a similar expression, but not as passionately as Vesta.  
“Well, isn’t it kind of…strange? I mean, our people have spread out over several regions on this world, and yet we’ve never seen nor heard of any other places like this.”

“I suppose not, but still…”

Kor leans against one of the nearby pillars while studying the two blood elves curiously, finding it interesting to see their reactions.  
“Well, I think it’s not quite so simple either. The ones who’ve been around here for quite a while may have been influenced by demonic energy. Even as the Legion has been removed, it still permeates most of Shadowmoon Valley. It often has a way to affect mortal minds and twist them away from their true nature.”

She shakes her head in disappointment, but Kor’s words do have some kind of impact.  
“I hope you’re right. I wonder what this will do for them if they’re ever required to defend this Temple.”


	6. Twisting verge

As weeks go past, the day of reckoning gets closer in proximity. When Vestarial first arrived here, she really just wanted to get over with these events as soon as possible, so that she may see what she becomes. After spending more time within the Temple, doubt slowly began to seep inside, building up until she no longer knew whether she was fully prepared for her fate. This persists until the day before the ritual. 

After the day’s training, all of the initiates were separated even further than they had been previously and were taken into small chambers by their mentors. Vesta figures that it regards the last preparations and instructions for what is to come, and she’s not mistaken. She’s glad and rather thankful that she was put to work with Asha at least, as she doesn’t know whether she would’ve survived if it wasn’t for the night elf. While she’s not all too lenient in the physical exercises, Asha is at least methodical and open-minded, always trying to listen to Vesta’s concerns and do her best to actually hone the sin’dorei’s skills and not just push her to her limits without any knowledge of where it leads. Not only does it help to improve Vesta, but also gives her further insights into the kind of person which Asha has been and may still be. 

In this little private area which they’ve been given, they started off with a bit of meditation, as Asha hoped it would calm Vesta down somewhat, so that her mind does not linger in anxiety. It only helps partially.  
Right now, they’re sitting and cleaning their weapons, while making them ready for a training session. Perhaps now is a good a time as any for a discussion.  
“May I inquire about your past, Vestarial?”

Vesta glances up from the grindstone she’s using and blinks momentarily.  
“Pardon? My past? Why do you want to know about that?”

Asha is sitting with some similar gear but she’s focusing on polishing for now.  
“Well, you rarely talk about it.” 

“Neither do you, to be fair.” 

Asha offers a faint smile and shrugs.  
“True enough. I suppose it is difficult for both of us. However, the reason I’m asking now is because it regards the ritual which you must perform. I have hinted at it previously but, the ritual that we have to use connects deeply to who you are as a person. It will bite at your past, trying to destroy you through memories. Since I will be there to guide you, it might be useful for me to know something of you and how you got here.”

Vesta goes silent for a moment, grinding the weapon a bit further and then responds when she’s stopped again.  
“You already know how I got here.”

“I know of the direct events, yes, but I know next to nothing of everything before the tragedy of Quel’thalas’ downfall. That may be some of the most important parts in understanding your character.”

She’s not particularly intrigued by the thought of wallowing in memories and sighs curtly.  
“It’s not that fascinating.”

Asha has halted her work as well and gently puts down one of her warglaives on the ground.  
“Maybe not to you, but it is quite the opposite for me. I cannot help you if you remain a mystery.”

Vesta has been rather apprehensive of the ritual so far and it doesn’t exactly help her by hearing these sorts of things. The past should stay where it is and not bother her. It now seems likely that she cannot escape.  
“Very well, if that is what it takes, I suppose we’ll have to discuss it then. I don’t know what you’re interested in, however.”

“Anything. Your family, your childhood, how you got into the Sunfury to begin with…anything that you believe is of importance for what has shaped you.”

While Asha comprehends Vesta on a superficial level, that will not be enough for the ritual as a whole. At least not in her mind. Not all mentors will want to go into details, but Asha believes it is the ticket to success.  
Vesta gradually lowers her weapon as well and rests it on the ground.  
“As you wish. I grew up in southern Quel’thalas, within a town called Tranquillien. It was the foremost administrative seat in the south and if you travelled by foot or mount through our lands, it was usually one of the first major areas you’d reach. Not a particularly big place in comparison to Silvermoon, but it was nice enough, I suppose.”

“Your family had a house there?”

“Yes, a small one. My parents weren’t especially rich, but we got by.”

“What were their names?”

Vesta sighs again, not looking happy that she has to reminisce about them.  
“Caleron and Nathea. My father was a blacksmith while my mother was an administrative assistant. Neither particularly high ranked nor important in our society.”  
She shakes her head and corrects a bit of stray hair that slips free over her face.  
“I suppose it was a decent enough childhood and I got along rather well with them. It could be…difficult at times, though.”

Asha tilts her head, looking at her with interest.  
“How so?”

“Well, my parents were…devout believers in the Holy Light. It wasn’t always easy, especially as they tried to initiate their children into the church from an early age.”

A particular word suddenly gets Asha’s attention.  
“Wait, did you just say ‘children’?”

Vesta rolls her eyes, then looks away with a slight scowl on her face.  
“Yes, I suppose I did. I have…a sister. A twin sister, actually.”

While she may not look particularly happy, Asha appears rather delighted.  
“Really? You have a twin?”

“I do, and she was born a few minutes ahead of me.”  
She hesitates whether to reveal more and then closes her eyes, while rubbing a hand over her cheek.  
“Her name is Ashindra.”

It doesn’t happen very often but Asha actually emits a short giggle.  
“Oh dear.”

“Yeah, I know. It’s been kind of weird, although interesting, by having you around. Don’t worry though, you two aren’t very much alike.”

“Are you sure?”

Vesta nods sharply.  
“Oh yes, very sure. Trust me, she’s not as understanding as you are.”

“I apologize for interrupting. You were saying something about the Light?”

“Yeah, I don’t know how it works among the kaldorei or if you ever interact with it but, among my people, the issue of the Light has always been a divisive one. A fair number of people believe in it, starting after our interactions with humans several generations ago. At the same time, most other quel'dorei don’t really care for it. I mean, we may respect their beliefs but that doesn’t mean we wish to engage in it.  
During the millennia since it first entered our society, the humans and the dwarves have tried to push the issue further but the Sunstriders have always held firm. While they’re allowed to have small places of worship, it has never been set up as a state belief.”

Asha listens intently and folds her arms while she’s sitting on the ground still.  
“As far as I know, the Light never entered into kaldorei society. We worship the Mother Moon, Elune. I have not interacted much with the other peoples of the Alliance, of course, so I do not know what has happened after that, but it is likely too early for any kind of major change.  
However, I have heard what the believers in the Light can do and it does sound rather impressive.”

Vesta snorts and frowns while she shakes her head.  
“Yeah well, it didn’t fucking save us from the Scourge, did it?”  
There’s no comment from Asha and they wait until Vesta’s anger disperses.  
“Anyway, our parents really wanted us to share in their belief. I didn’t see the appeal in wasting time on faith, so I started drifting away from it. Ashindra was different though. She felt the ‘warmth of the Light’ as she calls it, from an early age. She went through some youth camps and such, until she finally got into the priesthood. As she did, I focused my time elsewhere and were recruited into the military. I think that started the first crack in our relationship.”

It doesn’t sound like something which should separate them, so Asha raises a hand to her chin.  
“The military and the church of the Light does not get along?”

“Eh, sort of. At the same time though, the church is focused on peace, contemplation and healing for the most part, while the army is…well, you know, all about fighting and defending Quel’thalas. Some priests joined in to assist us occasionally and I have respect for what they did. However, my sister didn’t enjoy the thought of me going into danger. In return, I told her it was my decision. Didn’t really get better when I applied for entrance into the spell breakers.”

“She didn’t want you in there?”

“It meant more training and also that it would be expected of me to fight the toughest battles. So, no, she felt I was taking unnecessary risks.”

During her stay here, Asha can’t say that she has felt that Vesta is much of a risk-taker, though it may have been different all those decades ago.  
“And were you?”

Vesta simply frowns for a few seconds, thinking hard of her answer until she finally sighs in defeat.  
“Bah…maybe a little bit. That wasn’t the only issue though, just what started it. She often came around to ask me whether I’d be coming to a sermon in the church or not. It was annoying and I felt that she was just continuously prodding me, as if she was trying to, I dunno, redeem me or something.”

“Or maybe she was just hoping to pray for your safety?”

“Tsk, did she really need me coming to listen to some priest in the church for that? Couldn’t she just have prayed while I was doing something else?”

Asha shrugs.  
“I don’t know how priests of the Light operate, so I cannot say. However, the priesthood of Elune often summons the light of the goddess into their vicinity or specific areas and it is easier to take it in while you are in their presence.”

Vesta watches her sceptically, before shaking her head.  
“Eh, maybe. I didn’t care anyhow as I didn’t need her Light.”  
She raises a hand and scratches her neck somewhat uncertainly.  
“One day, it sort of just…went too far. Her prodding had annoyed me to the point that I just blurted out to her that I don’t give a shit about the Light. That really drove a wedge between us and…well, I guess it hasn’t been healed yet.”

It seems like Vesta has always spoken her mind at the very least, although that may not be to her favour in all situations.  
“How long ago was this?”

“Not sure. Sometime before the Second war, I think.”

“I see.”  
Asha gains some kind of hint of where the coming problems may focus regarding Vesta. Perhaps it is best to go further into instructions then.  
She rises from her seat with her weapons in hand.  
“Shall we proceed with some sparring? I believe you could use some for tomorrow.”

After this troublesome story, Vesta definitely looks ready to fight.  
“I’d like that.”

\-----

For about an hour, the conversation mostly dies down and ends up being nothing more than the occasional comment regarding Vesta’s stance, speed or application of strength. She is getting better though, so Asha has very few complaints.  
When they decide to get some rest, mostly for the blood elf’s sake, Asha moves over to the side and opens a box while pouring up some water for Vesta to drink. She speaks whilst the blood elf ingests it.  
“Up until now, we have been told not to speak too much of what the ritual entails. Lord Illidan and Varedis believes it would have an ill effect on your morale to dwell on such dangers. However, now that we are on the precipice of the ritual, I believe it is time that you know.”

It seems she was very thirsty as well, as Vesta downs almost the entire mug before she responds.  
“I think I’d like to hear that, yeah. By the look of your face, I’m guessing it won’t be a pleasant experience.”

That Vesta actually manages to joke a bit brings a faint smile to Asha’s lips.  
“No, I’m afraid it will not.  
The ritual will involve a lot of danger, which I believe you may have anticipated already. That is why we’ve been training you so harshly for the past several weeks.  
During it, I will be aiding in the summoning of a demon.”

Vesta frowns somewhat.  
“What kind of demon?”

“I do not know. You will be standing within the summoning circle and it will alter depending on your mind and experiences. The demon that is summoned will have affected you in some way, or at least you will believe it has. You are required to slay it, eat from its flesh and drink its blood.”

Not quite what she had expected, although she had suspicions that something foul was afoot.  
“That doesn’t sound...sanitary.”

“It is not and if we would not be using this particular ritual, you would die.”

Vesta can’t help but swallow in reaction as she tries to steady herself.  
“So…what will happen instead?”

“The energy of the flesh and the blood will enter you, and start to twist your body. You will fight it and it will fight right back. Because of the potency however, you will pass out and find yourself in a nightmare. It is there you will truly battle the demon. The location, environment and foes will be fully dependent on your experiences once more, so I cannot guide you. I can tell you that it will likely be something inspired by either what you’ve seen here or during the Scourge’s invasion.”

Vesta’s eyes darken as she gazes down. Yet again something which she had suspicions about. She doesn’t know how but, she figured the past would haunt her at some point. It seemed inevitable.  
“I see. How do I fight back?”

“That is entirely up to you. It is different for everyone, so I cannot predict yours.  
From what I went through and what others have told me of theirs, the demon will be immensely powerful to begin with and it is very difficult to defeat. You will likely go through the same event or at least similar ones, several times. Your goal is not to kill the demon, but subjugate it.” 

“Why can’t I kill it?”

“It is too strong for that and as its essence has already entered you at that point, it cannot be so easily purged. The transformation will happen regardless and all you can do is be the winning mind. However, it will want to kill you as its soul is immortal. Your death will be its salvation. You cannot allow this to happen.”

Well, she has no plans to die of course, so she would definitely not try to lose. At this point though, the doubt from within is getting stronger, almost making her regret the decision to be here. Can she truly go through with this? Is there a way to turn back or not?  
Vesta exhales sharply, trying to focus her mind. She is here for her people and her Prince. Defeat is not an option.  
“And if I succeed, I’ll tear my eyes out?”

“Not necessarily, but likely, yes.”

Vesta arches a brow in her direction.  
“I thought yours are intact. Don’t have the same confidence in me?”

Asha offers an apologetic smile.  
“I don’t wish to presume. Regardless, it does not make you weaker for having none. Lord Illidan and Varedis are both without theirs and they are our strongest.” 

She gets a snort in return, but Vesta isn’t feeling particularly hostile. Actually, she doesn’t know for sure whether she cares if her eyes remain or not. How would her sister react?  
“If you’re telling me everything, can I ask some other questions concerning the ritual and the events afterwards?”

“Of course, go ahead.”

“The demon…your demon, does it speak with you?”

“Occasionally, yes. One can learn to block it out. I have done so, as have several others.”

Vesta gazes up again, locking their eyes together. Well, hers to Asha’s blindfold.  
“Do you have nightmares?”

Asha tilts her head curiously but nods in response.  
“Aye, they’re unavoidable. It is possible to cope with them, though.” 

Saying that she must cope also means it is likely a gruelling experience. Vesta hasn’t seen Asha moving much in her sleep so either hers aren’t so bad, or she’s quite good at resisting them.  
“All the changes that seems to happen to people – the horns, claws, spikes, scales – will they appear immediately after the ritual?”

She shakes her head briefly.  
“No, they will not. You will feel ill and strange afterwards, but the changes will usually not occur until after we have planted the binding tattoos upon your body.”

This confuses her somewhat.  
“What? I thought the tattoos were to, you know, stabilize me.”

“Mm, in a way. It is meant to hold your demon inside and make it unable to have any hold on you. Just after the ritual, it will still be too weak but its strength will quickly grow unless you react to it. That is why we infuse your body with fel runes and tattoos. Not only will it keep the demon imprisoned but also give you access to its magic and energy. The demon will be fully merged with you then, which is why most changes does not appear until afterwards.”

“Huh, I suppose that makes sense. Will I have to apply these on my own as well?”

“Not at first. The initial experience is…horrifically painful, which is why you will need aid the first few times. Eventually, your body will adapt and you can perform these applications on your own without much issue.” 

Even more suffering. She might not have expected much else, but once more it isn’t that encouraging to think about how much she and every one of the initiates must go through to succeed. No wonder that so many dies.  
As she doesn’t wish to think of it, she focuses on another aspect.  
“Who will help me with these runes? Will I be taken to some kind of expert or can I choose?”

Asha’s lips curl up somewhat again.  
“Well, most of us are rather proficient at rune application by now and it is usually the mentor who performs it. But yes, you are also allowed to protest this choice.”

This certainly interests Vesta and her tone turns a bit playful.  
“So…you’re saying that you’ll be the one to do it for me, then?”

“If you prefer.”

Vesta sets the mug down, gathering her courage and sends Asha a definitive gaze.  
“I do. In fact, I…couldn’t think of anyone else I’d trust with it.” 

It does appear that she’s flattered by the confidence as her smile grows.  
“Then that’s what we’ll do.” 

The sin’dorei nods eagerly and then goes to pick up her weapons again.  
“Good. Shall we proceed with some more training?”

Before she manages to pick up her second warglaive, she senses how Asha steps up real close to her, and Vesta has to look up in surprise as the kaldorei meets her eyes.  
“Vestarial, you will be mostly alone in that summoning circle and during your entire fight against the demon, but…know that I will do everything that I possibly can to help you. You will come out of this alive, I promise.”

The sincerity in her voice and expression came so suddenly and Vesta feels rather taken by it. In a show of affection, she smiles and raises one of her hands, placing it upon Asha’s arm. She squeezes gently while lowering her own voice.  
“Thank you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _During this and the next two chapters, it will mostly just be Asha and Vestarial talking, while Vesta suffers through the demon hunter initiation._
> 
> _Also, we'll definitely hear and see more from Ashindra in the future. She's one of my rather important secondary characters and will get involved in some of the Warcraft stories I intend to write._


	7. Dreaded dawn

The headache. It’s the first thing she notices when she awakens. Although, she’s not certain if that’s the right term for this kind of pain. While it’s the initial area which begins to throb when she returns to consciousness, it quickly spreads across her neck, shoulders, arms and just continues downwards. Her whole being feels sore and exhausted.   
The second thing is more problematic and initiates an immediate sense of panic - her eyes will not open. No matter how much she tries, the eyelids won’t budge. In fact, she can’t even sense them anymore. What is that she’s-  
Oh. That’s right, they don’t exist anymore, do they? So much for being able to keep to the same standards as her mentor. What does this mean, though? If her lessons were to be believed, she’s supposed to see beyond normal sight, but so far there’s nothing at all. 

In an attempt to find out what’s happening, she tries to sit up from the hard surface she’s lying upon. Not a good idea. As soon as she initiates the attempt, bile rises to her throat and she has to struggle in order to keep it down. Nausea fills her mind instead and it brings her right back down again. At the same time, she’s pretty sure that her body temperature is rising too. Does this have to do with the demon? Is it trying to destroy her through disease?   
She can’t remember when last she felt this ill. It’s rather pitiful, in a way. 

As she lies there disoriented, she decides to ignore the uncertainty from within and lifts one of her hands in the direction of her face. With a shaking hand, she tries to touch around the area of an eye socket. She doesn’t dare to actually poke her hand into the hole but on the outside of it, her fingers touch markings around the edges. It appears to be scars. She emits a brief sigh, not needing to know more than this. Eyeless, ill and weak. Not a very useful ritual, was it? 

Several minutes go by in silence, although it feels like hours to her. As if out of nowhere, she suddenly begins to sense something in the area. It’s as if she can pinpoint another presence in the room with her.  
“H-hello? Who’s there?”

Her own voice manages to unsettle her somehow. It’s hoarse, slow and quiet, not at all what she wanted to get across. She immediately wants to assert herself and sit up in order to face whomever dares to just stand there and watch her.  
“Don’t worry, it’s just me.”

The sound is familiar and at least a little bit of security forms in her mind.   
“Asha? How…how long have you been sitting there?” 

“A while. Are you thirsty?”

“I…I think so.”

“Wait here.”

As Asha moves off, Vesta finds herself listening to the kaldorei’s movement. In fact, she hears each footstep and the movement of water being poured into a cup really well. It’s as if it happened right next to her ear.   
A few moments later, Asha returns to Vesta’s side, gently places a hand at the back of her head and helps her drink. They have to go slowly and Vesta almost coughs up the first few drops but she continues to ask for more.   
“Thank you.”

She has cleared her throat and her voice has returned somewhat to its former state. Not quite however, as it still sounds…deeper somehow to what it was previously. Or is that just her imagination?   
“How are you feeling?”

That is not the easiest question to answer. ‘Like shit’ is probably not the most in-depth description at this time, even if it is the most apt.   
“Like I’ve been swallowed, chewed upon and spat out into a complete mess.”

She cannot see It, but it is possible to hear that Asha is smiling in the way she speaks.  
“That is a normal feeling after what you’ve been through.”

“Will it pass?”

“Eventually, yes.”

So, not quick enough then. Meaning she’ll have to battle with this feeling of pity for a while longer.   
She groans as she once more attempts to sit up, more carefully this time. Not that she gets far, though. She settles for being able to lean on her side against her elbow.   
“It’s…it’s weird.”

“What is?”

“I feel this incredible hunger right now, but at the same time, I have no appetite at all.”  
The double standard of this statement does not escape her. 

“Don’t be afraid, Vestarial. Everything you’re sensing right now, all the feeling of unease and the illness is normal for this kind of stage. Just try to endure them and they will eventually pass.” 

As always, Asha’s voice is gentle and soothing. It’s terrifying to think of how dependent she has become on it.   
“You…you said I’d be able to see again, but I can’t see a thing. It’s just dark and empty.” 

“Yes, and there’s no point in fearing for it. Your sight will return soon. In fact, you can probably notice it now, if you calm yourself.”

“What do you mean?”

“Sit still, try to steady your breathing and focus on the area in front of you.”

Vesta sighs.  
“And how will I do that? I told you, I can’t see a thing, Asha…”

“Just do as I say.”

Despite the annoyance of feeling like the night elf is patronizing her, she does as she’s told, trying her best to control her body and relax it somewhat.   
A few moments after doing so, she’s pretty sure that she can see something. Not quite the same thing as before and certainly not better but there is something bright ahead of her.   
“I…I can see…lights or something.”

“It is contours of energy around me that your new sight is detecting. Your spectral sight is already active, but your mind still needs to adjust to it. Don’t worry, it will work eventually.”

That is some kind of comfort at least, but certainly not the same.  
“So that’s it? I’ll only be able to see weird lights from now on?”

“No. You’ll have the chance to regain your old sight as well, and several other ones with training. I can show you how later on, if you wish.”

It says something about Asha, that she is able to deal with Vesta’s whining without even getting agitated. Perhaps she’s used to it. There are obviously more areas which concerns the blood elf right now.  
“My whole body is aching right now and it doesn’t seem to stop. Can’t it be subdued somehow?”

Asha hesitates with her response and there’s reluctance in her voice.  
“I’m sorry, it cannot. What you’re sensing is the demon’s essence which your body is still rejecting.”

“Still? How long has it been?”

“You completed the ritual two days ago. You have been asleep ever since.”

Two whole days. It’s actually not that difficult for her to believe this, not after what she has endured.  
“I…I’ve been having loads of strange dreams and nightmares, even after the ones at the ritual.” 

“Mm, they are part of this process. You mentioned your hunger earlier? Well, I can tell you now that it would be unwise for me to feed you anything. You wouldn’t be able to hold it down.”

Taking in a deep breath, Vesta slowly blows it out in a sigh.  
“Yeah, you’re probably right. I wish you weren’t, though.” 

Asha smiles faintly, stroking her hand at Vesta’s shoulder.  
“I’ve been through this exact event, Vestarial. I know what it feels like as I still remember it very well. I believe most Illidari do.”

“What do you mean ‘event’? Is the ritual not over?”

“It is, but the fusion with your demon is a slower process. Your body needs to regenerate until you are strong enough for us to infuse you with the fel runes I mentioned a few days ago.”

How can she forget? More pain. Feels like it’s a never-ending procedure from this point onwards.   
“How long will that take?”

“I don’t know. It is different for everyone, but probably a few days.  
In the meantime, the fight is not quite over yet. The demon…it will return and it will do its best to destroy you in a whole new way. You must cope with it until you are ready for the next stage.”

These words aren’t particularly comforting, even though Asha tries her best. It’s already starting to feel worse and Vesta can sense the anxiety building.   
“I…I’m not sure I can last that long, Asha.”

The kaldorei moves her hand, letting her fingers stroke against Vesta’s exposed arm until they’re close to her hand. Asha entwines their fingers and squeezes her hand gently.   
“You can, I know it. What was it that I told you before? I’m here for you at all times, no matter what you need. I won’t let it destroy you. You will become Illidari like the rest of us, this I swear.”

She clings to those words, letting the warmth of them slip into her being. It doesn’t take all the darkness away, but it does feel good to know that she’s not alone.  
“I don’t know what I would do if you weren’t here.”

She finds the tone of her own voice to be pitiful, but it can’t be helped. Asha doesn’t seem to mind, however.  
“You’re stronger than you think, Vestarial. All I’m doing is allowing you to realize it.”

Perhaps that’s true, but that’s not what her mind tells her right now. It drifts, trying to get her to focus on something solid.  
“How is Dariden? Is he well?”  
No immediate response, as seconds of silence linger. The worry returns.  
“Asha?”

“I…I’m sorry, Vestarial. Dariden, he…he didn’t make it.” 

Vesta opens her mouth, but not to speak. In fact, nothing escapes her mouth and she feels momentarily how she can’t breathe. Suddenly it feels like a weight pushes down on her, putting pressure on her chest and she isn’t able to budge it.  
“Tell me you’re lying…”

“Kor’vas did everything she could, but…he was not strong enough. The demon and the nightmares he tried to endure were too potent. She had to make sure that he would not suffer in the end.”

She begins to shiver once more, but not out of the same kind of pain. After the sorrow of her parents’ death, she didn’t believe anything could feel this emotionally staggering. Then again, is it ever possible to be ready for these types of tragedies?   
She wants to cry, but curses her inability through her body’s weakness and her lack of functional tear ducts.  
“This…this can’t be happening.”

During all this time spent within the Black Temple, Dariden and Vesta had spent a lot of it together, almost every day. They were obviously good friends and through speaking with each other, they managed to ease their worries together. Asha squeezes her hand a bit tighter, knowing the sin’dorei will have one less person to rely on. She knows what that sort of pain is like.  
“Don’t give in, Vestarial. I understand how painful this must be for you, but you cannot allow the sorrow to devour you. It is exactly what the demon would want, and most likely what Dariden would hate. He wouldn’t want you to fall because of him.”

Obviously, she’s aware of this, but it’s not as easy to accept.  
“We…we went through so much. He saw the problems with my family, we flirted with the same women, we survived the Scourge together. I’ve never had a friend like him. And now he’s…”

Asha moves her other hand, hoping to amplify the comfort she can give by gently stroking it at the top of Vesta’s hair.  
“Despair will never be your salvation. Trust in yourself, just like he would.”

Vesta’s mouth remains open as she breathes and it comes out in shaky motions. Her heart is beating faster and it echoes throughout her body.   
“Promise that you will stay here with me.”

“I promise. We will go through this together.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _I guess it's kinda obvious but yeah, me and Blizzard have a different view on the demon hunter initiation. And of course, Asha is a bit special in that regard._   
>  _Vesta will feel better next chapter._


	8. Electric trace

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Not sure if anyone who reads this is aware of or reads the other WoW fic I have on this profile but, if you're interested in another blood elf who knows Vestarial, she was mentioned in the latest chapter of that story. Ashindra was too, actually, if you'd like to see someone else's perspective of her._

The hurricane of her mind has finally subsided and stability has reasserted itself. Somehow, it feels as if it’s been a lifetime since then, but no more than a few days have gone by. During that time, Vestarial has faced many internal trials; doubt, fear, anguish. Taking her own life had at several points seemed like the appropriate solution just to be done with it, but for every occasion some sort of inner voice had told her that it was never the answer and endurance was the only way.  
When she was deemed to be ready, the initiation procedure for planting fel runes as tattoos on her body had been performed and afterwards, she felt like herself once more.  
Not to say that there are no more problems still. She can now sense the demon soul merged with her own from within, almost like a very subtle vibration of her mind. It has yet to speak much, but there are distant noises, unintelligible whispers that gives promise of being heard in the future. She shall have to stay vigilant for then.

For now however, she leans back and slight smile adorns her lips. If she still had eyelids, she would’ve closed them and enjoyed the moment that way, but in her eagerness to stop the visions during the ritual she had apparently cut them out with her blades as well. Because of this, her hollow eye sockets burn with an eerily fel-green fire. She is also glad that Asha was right about the sight. When glancing around, she can see the essences of life and the basic contours of inanimate objects surrounding her. It is not as fun and fulfilling as seeing people in the natural way but, certainly beneficial and intriguing. 

Currently, she’s sitting in a set of sparse and rather revealing clothes. A pair of tight pants are upon her legs and her feet are free from any shoes. Her chest is adorned with nothing more than a few strips of cloth for her breasts which otherwise exposes her stomach, abs, arms and shoulders as much as possible. In the past, she felt embarrassed and pretty much naked in an outfit like this but with the tattoos over her skin, it’s now a sense of relief that fills her. The runes themselves are rather warm and heats up her body nicely. She would probably feel uncomfortable if she’d have to cover them up with armor or too much clothes. That may be necessary in battle but while she’s here, she’ll stick to having them in the open as much as possible.

“How do you feel?”

Asha’s soft and even voice is suddenly heard in the room, but it does not surprise Vesta. She had already noticed the energy of the night elf before she entered. She breathes out a relieved sigh.  
“Like I can finally think straight again.”

Asha offers her a small smile and nods.  
“I’m glad to hear it. At least I applied the runes correctly then.”

“You certainly did.”  
She leans forward somewhat, sitting up straighter and rolling her shoulders.  
“I feel stronger, more energized than I have in a long time.”

There’s a curt nod in response.  
“That’s to be expected. You’ve absorbed the demon’s power fully now and thanks to the runes, you can finally call upon them at will.”

Vesta glances down at her arms and chest, following the lines of the magic that the tattoos are made up of. They’re drawn in very sharp and pointed lines, like artistic interpretations of lightning or certain blades. They cover her arms, shoulders, lower neck, upper chest and then separates down at her sides instead of reaching her stomach. The thrum of power from them is very much noticeable and instills her with a sense of confidence. Instead of the lighter and brighter green of Asha’s marks, Vesta’s tattoos are of a dark green.  
“You did a pretty good job implementing them. I like the patterns.”

Another smile as the kaldorei sits down at her side by the stone bench she’s placed upon.  
“I had some help from Theras, who instructed me. They were thankfully quite easy to follow.”

Vesta moves her arm to set it close to Asha’s, comparing their marks.  
“They’re darker than yours, though.”

“Mm, that is true. The color is based upon the essence of both yourself and the demon within.”  
She tilts her head somewhat.  
“This shade reminds me a bit of the leaves in the forests of Ashenvale.”

“Where’s that?”

“It’s a place in my homeland, in northern Kalimdor.”

They’ve spoken very little of the other large continent on Azeroth, as Vesta preferred not to think all too much of home while she’s here. They may never return, after all. However, it was intriguing to think that she may give Asha some pleasant memories.  
“Did you grow up there or something?”

“Among other places, yes, but I did not live there specifically.”

She thought it best not to inquire any further for now. Talking of forests reminds her of Eversong, and she does not wish to get flashbacks to what had happened to it.  
She redirects her attention to something else that interests her – her own appearance. She raises a hand to look upon the claws that have grown from the tips of the fingers.  
“This went rather quick.”

“I told you the changes would come, yes? It’s another side-effect, one might say, from the binding of the runes.”

This isn’t the only altered place on her body. Her skin has darkened somewhat, her feet have grown claws just like the hands, her voice echoes similarly to the other demon hunters and if she shifts her lips a bit, she can feel the fangs now poking out from among her teeth. For whatever reason, though, none of this scares her.  
“Dunno if I’d call them side-effects really. They’re not all too bad, I think.”

Asha’s lips curl up again, although it’s not as warm as previously. It’s hard to tell whether she agrees or not.  
“Well, in that case, you should probably be ready for more to arrive. Although, at this point, I suppose you know what to expect.”

Indeed she does. Not only has she seen what has grown on some of the other elves, but she can also sense an itch upon both her forehead as well as her shoulders. Those additions seem to take a bit more time.  
“I don’t think I’ll mind. What is important is that the ritual worked and I’m still alive.”

Unfortunately, not everyone was so lucky. She had heard of what has happened to the others who survived the initial ordeal. A rather large number of them went with success through the fight and absorption of the demon’s blood and flesh, but that was apparently not the real danger. It was the haunting sensation of what they were becoming which consumed most of them. Only about a fourth of the initial Sunfury still remained. Not exactly a good amount, but better than what had occurred with the previous batches. 

“You’re right, of course.”  
Asha places a comforting hand on her shoulder.  
“And I’m sure you’ll make an excellent addition to the team.”

“When will I get to train with my new abilities?”

“Soon enough. Theras, the last instructor, shall be teaching all of you after this. And you will of course get to continue sparring with me as your mentor, but we do not have to hold back any longer.”

Vesta feels some excitement within as she smiles confidently.  
“I look forward to it. Wanna get a chance to move about and stretch my arms and legs against something tangible.”

“I hadn’t expected any less. Most do after their initiation period.”  
She raises a hand and scratches her cheek somewhat.  
“Oh and, if you don’t mind, you may also get to spar some with Kor’vas. It might help to…cheer her up a bit.”

Her elation dies down for a moment as Vesta is reminded what has befallen her dear friend, Dariden.  
“Ah, I…yeah, I think I’d like that.”  
She turns her head to Asha.  
“How is she holding up?”

Asha angles her head away however and shakes it briefly.  
“She took his death rather hard. I believe it is not just because she failed him, but also that you managed to survive. Had you both perished, me and her could’ve mourned you both together, but now she feels guilty for getting your friend killed.”

Vesta understands but sighs anyhow.  
“She shouldn’t do that. It is not her fault. None of us could’ve known he wasn’t able to endure it.”  
Though, she will admit that she too senses some guilt from within. Sure, she may not have been involved directly in his ritual but, she was his friend. A nagging voice tells her that she could’ve aided in making him stronger and more prepared. And now she is here, while he is not. 

It appears that Asha notices what thoughts afflicts her and gently rubs her shoulder.  
“Then you should not do so either. He is not the only one who died and I doubt he would wish you to linger on guilt and remorse from the past.”

“I know, but it is still so fresh. I can’t just forget about him this quickly.”

“Of course, and no one expects you to. Just don’t let it consume you.”  
Vesta nods slowly, but does not respond.  
“Would you like it if we went away together, in a day or two, and prepared a grave for him?”

The thought is intriguing but also a bit confusing.  
“There won’t be any official one?”

“No. Varedis tries to instill us with ideas that we must forget our losses and move past them. Lord Illidan tends to agree. Their bodies have already been disposed of, so there is nothing for us to utilize in that fashion anyhow.”

Asha appears saddened and glances downwards.  
“I see.”

“That said, it doesn’t stop us from creating one on our own. We do have some of his belongings still. Shadowmoon Valley may not be the most pleasant area for eternal slumber, but it is where we will be staying for quite some time. I imagine having his grave closer is more convenient.” 

She considers this proposal and then nods slightly in agreement.  
“I think I’d like that. It would be nice to have a chance to visit it from time to time.”

“Exactly. That way, perhaps his presence can somehow help strengthen your resolve.”

Vesta turns her eyes up again and a faint smile is seen once more.  
“Thank you for thinking of me.”

Asha returns a similar expression.  
“Always.”

“We could invite Kor’vas to it as well. I’m sure she’d like to be there.”

“I believe you’re correct. She did care a lot for him as well, just like she did with Allari.”  
Her hand gently strokes further down along Vesta’s arm.  
“Before we go anywhere however, I would like to inspect your tattoos, if that is alright with you.”

Vesta raises her eyebrows momentarily, before shifting her position to revealing her front for the night elf.  
“Oh, of course. I mean, you don’t even have to ask. You know more of this so, I’ll do what you think is best.”

“Well, I prefer to ask for permission first.”

“We’re pretty much past the phase where that’s needed now, aren’t we?”

Asha appears amused, but doesn’t respond. Instead, she begins the process of examining the runes across her body, along with her skin beneath and around them. On top of this, she also checks Vesta’s growths; from the pointed claws and fangs to the itching areas upon her forehead and shoulders.  
Her inspection is rather slow and very careful, making sure she doesn’t hurt Vesta along the way. It almost surprises the blood elf to see how thorough she is with her touch. As the minutes go by, Vesta’s sorrow has temporarily left to replace it with an intriguing sensation of watching Asha work.

“You’re very cautious with me, aren’t you?”

Currently, Asha is tracing her finger along Vesta’s right shoulder, already sensing something beneath the skin, very close to one of the lines of the runes. It is impressive how Vesta’s muscles also seem to have become more pronounced during the aftermath but she thinks this is something different. Might be just the bones of course but it is more likely that there is some kind of spike that will grow from this location later on.  
“Yes, because it is important for your health. I do not wish to hurt you.”

“You sure you’re not just giving me special treatment then?”

She can hear amusement in the sin’dorei’s voice now and she angles her head to let their eyes lock. Well, as far as that goes, with Asha wearing a blindfold and Vesta having nothing but green flames within hers.  
Without thinking about it, she just blurts out the first word on her mind.  
“Maybe.”

There is an odd sense of energy between them. It is not just the demonic essences that inhabit their bodies or the draw of power.  
For quite a while now, there’s been a strong appeal and attraction that has pulled them closer together, but neither of them have acted upon it. Sitting like this, so close and with nothing and no one watching them, that energy is growing substantially. Even if Vesta has no natural eyes, Asha can still see how the flame moves instead as it now works as her new sight. It follows the lines of Asha’s nose, cheeks and down to her lips. The magnetic pull towards the sin’dorei is growing stronger and Asha feels herself being drawn to it. She has to react somehow. 

She pokes her tongue out to lick her lips quickly, bringing some moisture to them before leaning back a bit.  
“I...I have something for you. A gift, sort of.”

Vesta tilts her head with interest.  
“Oh? A present? Didn’t think you’d get me anything so soon.”

Asha smiles and then moves back towards the gear she brought with her in preparation of coming here. Shortly after, she returns with some cloth in her hand.  
“It’s not much but, I thought you’d like to use something for your eyes. I believe it will suit you quite well.”

Vesta peers with interest towards the object within Asha’s hand and reaches out to grab it when it is offered to her. A piece of cloth ends up in her grasp. The material appears to be silk or something similar with soft texture. The top of the piece is lined with a short strip of a light metal and some kind of gemstone in the middle. An even thinner line of the metal is pushed towards the middle of the cloth and almost follows its entire length.  
“It’s a blindfold.”

“Indeed it is. You’ve probably seen most of us wear them and I figured you might want one too. I asked one of the Broken crafters to aid me in creating a special item just for you, some time ago.”

Vesta feels herself fluttering with joy at the thought of Asha doing something like this for her.  
“It’s…very nice to the touch. I can’t see what color it is, though.”

At first, Asha looks surprised and as if she’s about to ask why. Then she recalls how soon it has been since Vesta’s sight returned.  
“Oh, right. I forgot you haven’t been able to adjust your eyes to normal sight just yet. I can inform you that it is a very beautiful shade of red, however.”

Vesta begins to smile once more. It appears she understands the preference for her people by now.  
“What’s this thin piece of metal?”

“Adamantite, a very durable metal found here on Outland. I had the crafter paint it with gold instead. The gemstone you can see there is called a talasite, another material found on this world. I thought it would suit you quite well.”

Wanting to show her appreciation fully, Vesta peers up to face Asha.  
“Thank you, Asha. I really mean it. This is a beautiful piece, more so than I usually wear. Do you think I’ll be able to use it in combat, though?”

“Oh, naturally. That is why I had them use as sturdy materials as possible. You can wear it wherever you go.”

Wanting to try it on, Vesta shifts it around in her hands and then pushes it upon above her empty eyesockets and then ties it at the back of her head. She moves her hand in order to correct it on her face, and then angles back to Asha.  
“How do I look?”

With her spectral sight, she can still easily spot Asha past the cloth. The night elf studies her eagerly.  
“As beautiful as ever.”

There is something to her voice when she speaks, almost an appreciation or even a yearning at seeing Vesta this way; not only enjoying herself but wearing a gift directly from Asha.  
Vesta wants to test this idea and pushes herself closer to the edge of her seat, while the night elf stands in front of her.  
“Even with all the changes to me?”

“Yes. No small changes to your appearance will make me feel differently. It is not just your exterior that I find beautiful, you know.” 

The comment makes Vesta twist her lower lip and bite at it for a moment. Her toes curl excitedly and that same energy which pushed them together previously is now stronger than ever. If she wants to act, she should do so.  
Deciding to throw caution to the wind, she raises a hand grabs the hem of Asha’s robes and then pulls the night elf down with a slight application of force. Thankfully, there is no struggle from her taller companion. In fact, she leans right into the motion and places one hand at each side of the bench beneath Vesta, preparing herself for what is to come.  
As this happens, Vesta wraps her free arm around the back of Asha’s neck and moments later, their lips crashes together. The passionate act immediately makes them breathe in, absorbing as much of the excitement as they can. 

Whatever energy they felt from each other’s proximity before is nothing compared to what they feel in the kiss. Vesta isn’t sure why she’s so surprised but, Asha’s lips are pleasantly soft and it makes her crave for more. She shifts her own in order to touch as much of the skin as possible, and Asha reacts in kind. Their kisses continue, growing in speed and enthusiasm. Vesta lifts her legs up and wraps them around Asha’s waist before trying to pull her down towards the bench. Naturally, the kaldorei doesn’t fight it and leans right into the embrace. 

None in the temple see them for at least another hour, but some sense a large amount of energy and heat growing in one of the rooms. Because of the origin of what two energies are colliding however, none of those who spots it tries to approach.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Vesta now looks mostly like she's depicted in the image on my blog page._   
>  _I might do something slightly more explicit next chapter. Maybe._


	9. The demon's thirst

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _I did...kinda promise some further intimacy this time, right? Yeah..._   
>  _Look, don't expect too much from this. I tried, okay?_

The halls around the demon hunters’ quarters within the Black Temple remain empty for the most part during this time of the day, as they’ve relocated to attain the much-needed training that they continuously have to take themselves through. Physical exercise in this manner is not just useful to stay in good condition, but it also helps strengthening their resolve and keeping their internal demonic prisoners back in their mental cages.

However, despite the perceived lack of activity, there are certain noises which can be overheard if one listens closely. It is not sounds of battle or pain however, but rather ones of excitement and enjoyment, perhaps it would even be possible to describe them as pleasurable.  
Inside the room shared by three of the Illidari, two of them are currently intertwined upon the mattress of their bed. Their bodies move in unison, grinding up against one another as they cherish the friction of their collision.

Asha breathes in sharply when she arches her back slightly and when the air exits again, it’s emitted through a shivering moan. Vestarial is lying on top of her, fingers and claws digging into her skin but not enough to do any damage. It’s not quite possible to do so anyway without proper application of force, since Asha’s hide has hardened in many places because of the ritual she went through a few years ago. This also forces Vesta to be a bit less gentle in her efforts to please the night elf, something she’s quite eager to perform, apparently.  
The tight piece of clothes covering Asha’s upper body has been thrown off her, revealing her naked and tattooed skin underneath, which is where the sin’dorei is focusing most of her attention right now. At the same time, Vesta keeps pushing her leg in between Asha’s, putting a bit of pressure at her lower regions, something that the kaldorei appears to enjoy. Asha hadn’t realized how much she had missed physical intimacy with someone that she feels attracted to. A small part of her mind tells her to resist and not get distracted but that voice is ignored as she can’t deny the enjoyment of what is done to her.

While Vesta had previously shown some measure of embarrassment whenever she got close to Asha, the aftermath of the ritual has opened her up completely to her feelings, and when they’ve discussed if they should engage in intimacy, she has shown to be the most eager in suggesting it.  
It’s made very clear at this moment, as her touch is all over Asha’s body. Naturally, she has already removed her own clothes, which was almost the first thing she did. She needed to truly feel Asha upon her, the temptation of there being nothing in between them was all too much to fight. The claws that scratch over the kaldorei’s abs, sides and hips are almost enough to dig through the skin but Vesta doesn’t go quite that far. Even so, it appears that Asha really enjoys the rougher treatment and the small sounds of pleasure from her is like music to Vesta’s ears. It’s likely that the older hunter is probably trying to hold herself back and not give in to it completely, but the challenge just makes it all the more fun.

Vesta forces their lips together at several moments, kissing Asha deeply and having the night elf return the gesture as much as she’s able, before Vesta tears them away and instead redirects her lips to kiss the cheeks and further down to the neck. Once down there, Vesta utilizes her newly attained fangs to nibble rather carefully, mixing the tender care of kisses with the minor pain of a bite. At the same time, one of her hands brushes further up along the chest until it reaches Asha’s breasts. Her nipples have hardened in reaction to the stimulation and Vesta decides to squeeze around it gently. At the sudden move, Asha gasps before almost groaning with desire.

As the act continues, Asha considers trying to struggle a bit, but her arms have been tied up with rope by a rod that is attached to the wall. Vesta had suggested it previously, playfully saying that it will prevent Asha from escaping. Not that she would attempt such a thing anyhow but, now she wonders if she should.  
While her body screams for her to not provide any resistance, she pushes back in order to get a few words out.  
“We…we need to leave soon. They’ll wonder where we’ve gone…”

Vesta smirks somewhat when she hears Asha trying to caution her. In reaction to this, she kisses her way towards one of the night elf’s ears and nips briefly at the bottom of it, making the Asha breathe in sharply. The blood elf speaks in a slow and somewhat husky tone.  
“I know that we still have time. Relax.”

One of her hands gradually scratches down at Asha’s side, while the night elf bites her own lips.  
“You don’t…really know that.”

“Mm, neither do you.”  
She continues to rub their bodies together, letting their breasts squeeze against each other tightly while she moves in to nibble at Asha’s lower lip.  
“Focus on enjoying yourself instead, beautiful.”

She doesn’t actually need to, but Vesta uses one of her hands to hold down Asha’s arms anyway, which helps to emphasize that she’s completely under Vesta’s control. Asha doesn’t know why that makes her more excited, but it does.  
“What if someone finds us?”

“I don’t care.”  
Sharing a few more passionate pecks with her lover, Vesta soon begins to descend instead, applying her affectionate bite-kisses along Asha’s collarbone, her breasts, even down to her abs. At the same time, Vesta’s hands work on removing what clothes remain on Asha’s bottom half.  
“You can’t deny how much you’re loving this. I can hear it in your voice.”

For a moment, Asha curses her own eagerness for giving in to the allure of being with this woman. It’s not that she doesn’t want to, but she doesn’t wish for this to affect their tasks, for it might seem suspicious to the others.  
“What if it’s Kor’vas who finds us?”

Just as she says this, she soon erupts in another pleased gasp as she senses how Vesta bites at her inner thigh and then licking the spot afterwards.  
“Well, she’ll be in for quite a treat, in that case.”

“Vestarial, they…they might not be so happy if they know how we’re-“  
She gets interrupted by the sensation of Vesta reaching her nether regions, stimulating it slowly and carefully with her lips and tongue. Asha has to struggle not to be heard across the hallway.

“If you were so worried about this, maybe you shouldn’t have flirted with me in the first place.”

“I didn’t…I didn’t think-“  
Vesta doesn’t wait for a full reply, as she continues to satisfy her companion’s aching body, knowing that she needs this more than she admits.  
“Vestarial…”

Vesta doesn’t grace her with another retort however, focusing one hand on groping her thighs and ass, while the other tends to Asha in a gentler way, applying a slow and sensual touch.  
Asha had been told that Vesta did not lack sexual experience, but she hadn’t considered how…skilled the blood elf would be. She hates to admit it, but she can’t remember when was the last time she got so lost in this. Perhaps it has simply been too long and the urge has risen to levels where she can no longer think clearly.  
As Vesta's mouth works its magic on Asha’s body, she has to stop fighting it and when she does, she erupts into screams as well. She prays to Elune that they’ll be alone for just a short while longer.  
  


* * *

  
Upon an open platform around the higher levels of the Black Temple, the sounds of sharp blades colliding are interwoven with grunts and the occasional shout or growl. Even while sparring, there can be an intense atmosphere around the demon hunters as their eagerness for battle spurs them on.  
As a newly risen Illidari, Vestarial have been able to truly understand what that means now. In one of the corners, she utilizes her warglaives to parry and retaliate against those of her current opponent, Kor’vas. In the past, prior to the ritual, the two had sparred a few times as well, whenever Asha allowed them to. Back then, Vesta sensed how much more powerful the night elf was and always had the feeling that Kor’vas could’ve easily squashed her if needed. She felt…inferior somehow and below any kind of concern as a combatant. Now, things have changed.

Their glaives collide with such an impact that a few fiery sparks can be seen shooting off from the surface each time. The overwhelming speed that Kor’vas could use against her before is now something she can predict and counteract. Whenever the night elf attempts to find a way to get around her, she reacts with a similar motion and they spin into opposing positions as if nothing has happened more than that they’ve switched locations.  
It’s not just speed or strength that she can now feel flowing through her body though, for her agility has grown as well. When they’re in the vicinity of the nearby wall, Vesta takes the opportunity to reach out to it, actually managing to run across its surface and then launch herself over her partner and land deftly on the other side, ready to make another strike. Naturally, Kor’vas isn’t really that slow either and succeeds in blocking it at the last second.

For a moment, they stop as they merely hold their blades against one another and Kor’vas grins slightly.  
“You’re getting better at this.”

They’re both panting somewhat but neither of them feel even close to calling themselves exhausted. Vesta smirks confidently in return.  
“And I’ve only been doing this for a few days. Give me another week or two and I’ll take you down with just one hand.”

“In your dreams, rookie!”

Their deadly dance continues as they break the union of their weapons and try once more to outdo one another.  
A bit further away, Asha has temporarily interrupted her own training in order to watch the duel. She knows that she should focus upon exercising just like the two women in the corner, but it’s not just she who is intrigued by who Kor’vas spars with. The whole team they’re in have chosen to stop for a while, as they want to see what their newest member can do.  
Altruis and Kayn both appear to be the most interested and impressed how Vesta manages to hold her ground so well, as it’s not been that long since the ritual was completed. Jace watches it intently but otherwise doesn’t show any emotions upon his features, while Allari has a constant smirk on her lips. Cyana is the only one actually frowning, but it doesn’t really surprise Asha. She never shows much joy except when she’s allowed to kill demons. However, she has not yet snorted or spouted any criticizing remarks at least.

Asha is obviously the one who has been spending the most time at Vesta’s side. She may be the one who still has to apply the fel runes on Vesta’s body, but even in spite of this, the two spend most of their time together by either training, talking or otherwise enjoying the chance to be close. In a way, it surprises Asha that she’s growing so fiercely drawn to this blood elf. She likes the people around her, especially her team, but has never considered getting intimate with any of them. Even as she finds both Kor’vas and Kayn to be quite attractive people, it wasn’t until Vesta entered her life that she tried to build upon it.  
Perhaps it was Vesta’s resolute and decisive nature, or maybe how troubled she seemed underneath the layers of defensive mannerism. There is also the possibility that she found Vesta’s initial reactions to her advances to be both endearing and amusing. Whatever the reason, she does not regret what is occurring between them.

During the past few days, especially after the second application of fel runes, the signs of demonic corruption have shown fully on Vesta’s body. Curved horns now adorn her forehead, several small spikes poke up around her shoulders and both claws and fangs have grown to their full sizes. She’s pretty sure that she’s seen a few scaled patches at the back of Vesta’s arms and hands too; she did sustain quite a few injuries during the ritual, after all. However, she doesn’t appear to be taken aback by any of these changes. It may be that Vesta simply adapts very quickly to her surroundings or maybe she was never afraid of them to begin with. Whatever the case, Asha is not any less attracted to her for it. In a way, that in itself scares her, for she doesn’t know what this kind of relationship among the Illidari will do for them both.

The banter between Kor’vas and Vesta continues even as they fight.  
“You seem to be in an awfully good mood this morning.”

Vesta ducks beneath one of the kaldorei’s attacks and slams an elbow into her side, making her grunt slightly in pain. Kor’vas endures this though and avoids the counterattack.  
“Well, I had a really tasty snack before we got out here. That's probably the reason.”

Asha shakes her head briefly, holding back her body from blushing too fiercely. Thankfully, Kor’vas doesn’t see through Vesta’s hidden meaning.  
“Is that why you were so late, huh? Eating when you should be fighting?”

“I’m here now, aren’t I? And you have to admit that I’m pretty impressive at this.”

Kor’vas launches another onslaught that forces Vesta into a defensive position.  
“It’s interesting how quickly you’ve adapted to the fel energy but…”  
Suddenly, the night elf releases a blast of fel fire in close range from her hands, straight at Vesta. The sin’dorei isn’t ready for it and she doesn’t have time to fully defend herself, allowing it to hit her shoulder. Luckily, there’s not a lot of power behind it, so all it does is stagger her slightly. This does reveal the opportunity for Kor’vas to tackle her to the ground though, and she places her blade just above Vesta’s neck.  
“…you’ve still got a lot to learn.”

Vesta pants heavily as she drops her blades from her hands and showing that she gives up. She soon pouts when Kor’vas gets off her.  
“Cheater.”

“Pfft, there’s no cheating when it comes to learning to fight demons. Gotta be prepared for some foul play.”

When Kor’vas rises and offers a hand to Vesta to help her up, she leans in close and pokes the night elf’s exposed stomach.  
“I promise that I’ll make you regret saying that within a week.”

Kor’vas grins excitedly at the challenge.  
“I’m looking forward to proving you wrong.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Might as well mention it here: I understand that there are some who read my stories that don't have an ao3 account and therefore can't subscribe. If you still want to know when I release new chapters, and use tumblr, I've got a[writing blog](http://talonfics.tumblr.com/) specifically set up to update that kind of thing._


	10. Halls of fallen dreams

The dark halls of the demon hunter section in the Black Temple is usually left alone by all other denizens of the fortress. The demons despise them, the fel orcs see them as rivals, the naga are indifferent to them, the blood elves are unnerved by them and the Broken fear them. That is why it’s so unusual to ever see or hear anyone else walk around these quarters and for the most part, the hunters encourage this. They have a rather deep connection with each other and letting anyone else approach will only allow such people to distinguish themselves as outsiders.  
While Vestarial wanders the corridors alone one night, it is this isolation which makes her suspicious when she suddenly senses the energy of an outsider. She can’t quite identify who or what it is at first, but it is clearly not a demon, nor a demon hunter. 

Swiftly and silently, she moves across the floor, crouching while she does. She immediately grabs her warglaives which are always attached to her body in one way or another when she’s not in her assigned room with Asha and Kor’vas.  
The closer she gets, she realizes that the intruder who wanders their sanctuary is not being particularly subtle. She can hear the sound of metal boots echoing quite clearly through the halls, slowly and deliberately. Then again, maybe that is just because of her enhanced senses. For a moment, she’s not sure if the noise is meant to lure someone in or if the trespasser is simply not being careful enough.

Eventually, she spots the being walking on the opposite end of a large and dimly lit corridor. It’s hard to distinguish their features, even with her enhanced sight. The person is walking slightly hunched over, wearing clothes and armor that is unfamiliar to her. As they’re about to pass through a corner, Vesta decides to make her move and at least find out who she’s facing.  
However, as she draws her weapon forward in an attempt to threaten the intruder, the being itself turns around and faces her, reacting quicker than she had anticipated. While she manages to place the tip of one glaive close to his chest, the intruder has drawn some kind of weapon up to her neck, which Vesta might describe as a sickle but more grimly crafted than the agricultural tool. 

He’s taller than her, certainly, with pale almost sickly blue-grey skin and long tentacle-like appendages hanging down from his face and neck. When she glances up further, she sees a somewhat twisted and wrinkled face with exposed sharp fangs and glowing light blue eyes. She now realizes that it’s likely because of demonic corruption, as she recognizes this kind of appearance. Immediately she lowers her weapon and her opponent does the same.  
“My apologies. I thought you might’ve been an infiltrator of some kind.” 

The Broken lets out a noise from his mouth, something between a grunt and a growl.  
“You were wrong.”

His voice barely has the same accent which she has heard from most of his people so far, but there’s certainly the distinct raspy and somewhat hoarse traits in the tone.  
She feels a bit surprised at his lack of deference. Not that she expects it out of some belief of superiority, but the Broken has shown to be rather meager. This one doesn’t even look a little bit intimidated by her, quite the opposite.  
“What are you doing here?”

“Reminiscing.”

“About what?”

“None of your business.”

Without another word, he turns back around and slowly continues through the hallway, but of course, she’s not done yet. There is something both suspicious and intriguing with this one.  
“Who are you?”

Her question forces him to stop moving but he doesn’t turn to face her.  
“Why do you care?”

She shifts her hand around in order to once more sheathe her weapons on her back.  
“You’re different from the rest of your people. I find that curious.” 

Vesta isn’t sure if there was something with her question or just the tone she used that offended him but he does finally turn to her again, looking rather displeased.  
“Do you know anything of my people? Have you ever conversed with any of them?”

She frowns slightly in response and folds her arms.  
“Of course I have.” She stops and gathers herself for a moment. “Although, rather sparsely, I will admit.” 

“I figured as much. Most Illidari, especially your kind, do not care for us. Do not make assumptions as if you know much of us, demon hunter.” 

Clearly, she did say the wrong thing as she seems to have angered him somehow. Probably best to try a gentler approach.  
“I apologize. It wasn’t my intention to offend you in any way. I merely wished to know, that’s all.” 

Her apology might be unexpected or he possibly sees some other interesting aspect of her – either way, he seems slightly less tense after a moment.  
“I am called Akama.” 

When she hears it, she immediately begins to survey him out of interest.  
“Really? I’ve heard that name before. You’re the leader of your people, aren’t you?”

He lowers his head somewhat and lets out a deep sigh.  
“No, not anymore.”

“I’m pretty sure I’ve heard differently. They say that the others follow you.”

“The people merely follow my advice out of respect. I claim no position of power.” 

“But, if they follow your words and recommendations, isn’t that just another way for them to choose a leader?”  
His shoulders slump a bit further at the implication, but he has no response for her. At least he makes no move to leave just yet, however, so he might still wish to converse. Perhaps he’s just as fascinated by her as she is of him.  
“I am Vestarial, by the way. I joined the Illidari not all too long ago.”

“I see. You must be from that newest group of blood elves then.” 

“That’s correct. We were Sunfury, but now we are…well, just another part of the hunters.”

He raises his glowing eyes, watching carefully and inspecting parts of her appearance. She wonders if he always watches them. Was he there for the ritual? She can’t remember seeing any Broken there but, this man seems rather elusive.  
“Do you know anything of this place, Vestarial?”

She arches a brow questioningly.  
“The Black Temple? Not much, other than that the demons held it before us.”

His face twists somewhat further for what she calls it and she believes he’s grimacing slightly.  
“That is what others call it now, yes, but it is not the true name for this place.  
It used to be the Temple of Karabor, the most beautiful location built by the draenei on this world.” 

As he speaks, he glances around the hallway with a distant gaze. He was probably telling the truth about the reminiscing part, and it does make her a bit interested in hearing this tale.  
“The draenei? Who are they?”

“It is the people we used to be, before the Legion came to this world and their fel corruption twisted us into who we are today.”

Vesta realizes that she hasn’t been paying attention to much of Outland’s history and she hasn’t been asking any questions either. She wonders briefly if all of Akama’s people have been corrupted this way.  
“I’m sorry to hear that.”

He appears to ignore her comment and continues his tale.  
“This temple used to be a place of wonder, safety and worship. Many things were held here – ceremonies of different kinds, sermons, meetings, celebrations…” He sighs heavily, a look of sorrow washing over his face. “…the demons and their orcish invaders ripped out the soul of this place.”

Out of reflex, Vesta tries to narrow her eyes but soon understands that Akama wouldn’t be able to see it and she also has no eyelids anymore.  
“Did you say worship? Worship of what?”

His attention is redirected to her now.  
“The Holy Light, of course.”

She expected his response and snorts soon after, speaking in a derisive tone.  
“Of course.”

This appears to anger him again and she notices how he clenches one of his fists but doesn’t take any steps towards her.  
“Why do you use that tone? Do you wish to disparage my people’s legacy?”

Vesta sighs and shakes her head briefly.  
“No, I do not. My contempt has nothing to do with who your people were nor this temple. Worship of the Light is pretty useless, though.”

He frowns and clearly disagrees.  
“Why would you say that? If you don’t already know, the Light protects a lot of people around the cosmos.”

She looks up further to face him, taking a sharp step towards him.  
“Does it? Many among my people venerated and held true to the belief in the Light and you know what it did for them? _Fucking nothing.”_

Her hostility seems to take him aback somewhat but he stands firm.  
“I have…heard that your people faced destruction on your homeworld, but not in any detail.”

Vesta is no longer keeping her voice in a steady manner and it starts to rise in volume.  
“The undead hordes of the Scourge, who were created and sent to our world by the Legion, invaded my home and destroyed it. They mutilated and slaughtered so many of my people that that it is almost unfair to merely call it a genocide.”

His eyes suddenly flash with understanding. The scenario is likely familiar to him.  
“Ah, I see. It is true that such an event can strike one’s faith quite harshly. My people faced the same kind of destruction, albeit by the orcs. However, despite all of this, I have held firmly to the Light. It is difficult to give up when it is a belief I have had for so long.”

Words that Vesta heard often during troubled times back home from some of the older elves, but has not heard since the destruction of Quel’thalas. She has never trusted in such blind faith but, even less so after all the horrors she has witnessed.  
“Why wouldn’t you? The Light is _useless,_ Akama. Look at this temple.”  
She motions to the area around them – the darkened walls, roof and floor, the fel-fire burning upon the braziers and the sharp, foul stench of demonic corruption in the air.  
“It is corrupted to the core. The Light has been completely vanquished from it. The Light has done as little for your people as it did for mine.”

He follows and comprehends her words of anger, but manages to stay serene. There’s almost a look of sorrow on his face.  
“Nothing is ever that simple, Vestarial. None of us truly understand the Light; I have never claimed to truly realize the very depths of it, even during my days as a priest in the glorious times of the temple. However, I do know that no matter how dark it gets, the Light persists. Its strength is not from raw power or ferocity, but rather the feeling of hope.”

His words and belief contorts her features, making her look disgusted to hear it.  
“Hope? You must be more foolish than I initially thought. If you hadn’t noticed, it _died_ in this temple long ago, old man. Let it rot in its grave rather than cling to the ashes.” 

And with that, she swirls around and then storms off away from him. As she leaves him in the darkness, his gaze still follows her, but this time with a look of pity within it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Yeah, Vestarial isn't always a very nice and understanding person. Then again, the Light has always been an issue for her._


	11. In the darkest hours

Shadowmoon Valley is not exactly the greatest area for scenic views nor is the Black Temple particularly welcoming for those who like gazing out over the surroundings. Despite these aspects, Vestarial finds herself enjoying to walk up onto the ramparts around the edges of the corrupted fortress and sit alone. It’s one of the few moments of peaceful privacy that she’s able to attain. Not that it’s completely silent, of course – there’s constant menacing winds that blow around her, probably sent up from the heat of the fel liquid which boils in the cracked earth. And one cannot forget the shouts from within the Temple either, as the Illidari armies of fel orcs and demons are always marching and preparing themselves. They are still at war with the Legion, after all and have to be ready at a moment’s notice to defend themselves. Their enemies want this place returned, even though they never intend to let them just waltz in and take it.

However, this solitude rarely lasts for long and Vesta can sense the being even before she speaks.  
“So…you and Asha, huh?”

Kor’vas can be quite a silent creature, even as tall and large as she is. Just like every other demon hunter, she’s been taught the nature of infiltration and stealth, and how to sneak up on their prey. But Vesta has also learned that they rarely feel the need to use this against one another, as they’re always able to track each other in some fashion. They are connected with those closest to them, along with their abilities to sense the demonic energy that flows within them. A bizarre combination of comfort and unease.  
For now, though, Vesta concentrates on the present. She glances slightly over her shoulder, her ears twitching with interest.  
“Where did you hear this?”

The night elf arches a brow and places her hands at her hips.  
“What do you mean ‘where’? It’s everywhere.”

“I highly doubt that or else it would be more of an issue.”

Kor’vas snorts and shrugs slightly, giving in to that it may have been somewhat embellished.  
“Fine, not everyone speaks of it, but still. I have heard it mentioned from a lot of people around here.”

Vesta remains with her back turned at her friend, glancing out over the twisted landscape ahead.  
“And what have they been saying?”

“Well, I guess there’s not been a single decisive opinion about it just yet but, some are…worried. Or at least unsure of whether or not this is a good thing.”

They remain silent then, as Vesta absorbs those words. Not something she’s particularly surprised about. There may be some kind of stigma involving this kind of relationship among their kind. Many feel that they are not elves any more, nor that they would be capable to ever comprehend love in that sense again. Of course, Vesta and a few others disagree.  
“Does that include you?”

The kaldorei hesitates, shifting her arms to cross them over her chest instead. Kor’vas is often very blunt and tries to make problems go away with jokes. This isn’t one of those times where this would help.  
“I…I don’t know. Maybe, maybe not.”  
She sighs and raises a hand to scratch at the back of her head.  
“Or…I guess a little bit, yeah.”

She figured as much. Kor’vas wouldn’t have come this way and be so doubtful in her own words, if she wasn’t concerned.  
“Why? What’s wrong with it?”

The taller hunter shifts her hand to scratch at her cheek in thought.  
“Hmm, how should I put this…  
I think it has to do with our family-like system. We’re not just demon hunters, or teams of killers – we’re people who have gone through a lot, both before and during our time as Illidari. It has certainly created a fierce bond between us, one which has made me see a lot of them as brothers and sisters. But, it has never gone past that line.  
When two sisters get together and surpass what we thought were possible, well…it messes things up somewhat. Makes some of us uncomfortable.”

A few strands of red hair has broken free from their hold and flaps over Vesta’s face, but she doesn’t mind. She lets them be for now and considers letting her hair out entirely from the ponytail she usually keeps them in.  
“And jealous, perhaps?”

Kor’vas frowns somewhat, but doesn’t answer immediately. There’s probably some truth in that statement, as many would want those feelings returned, but it’s often difficult to find beneath the layers of rage, guilt and sorrow.  
She glances down, seeing a few stray pebbles on the ground, which she kicks away out over the side of the ramparts, past Vesta.  
“Well, consider the possibilities yourself. Can you really be impartial during our missions from now on? What if Asha gets into danger? Wouldn’t it be possible that you might endanger it, just to save her?”

A curious and somewhat dubious scenario, but she decides to play along. She snorts and shakes her head too, however.  
“Maybe, but think about the way you feel for your ‘brothers and sisters’. Would you let Allari, Jace or Kayn die just to complete a task you were assigned to perform? Or would you do anything to save them and help them fight another day?”

Kor’vas opens her mouth, but her words falter. She realizes that she has no good answer, so she keeps it down.  
The silence eats at her and pushes away the criticism for the time being.  
“How long has this whole business been going on?”

Vesta exhales slowly, thinking back to when it started. It’s been an interesting run so far, and not something she expected when she arrived here.  
“Well, I suppose you can say we’ve been flirting since the beginning.”

The night elf opens her mouth in surprise.  
“What?”

“Yeah, although it was mostly her to begin with but I suppose I made it clear how I felt too. Thought you would’ve noticed it long before now.”

“So you’ve been…doing it behind my back this whole time?”

Raising an inquisitive brow, Vesta glances back over her shoulder again.  
“Eh, did we really need to tell you?”

“Of course you did! We’ve spent months together in the same room, Vesta! Don’t you think it’s a little bit unfair that you’ve been doing this thing together without letting me know?”

Vesta turns her spectral gaze down to the ground, considering her response.  
“Well, it hasn’t been that straightforward the entire time. There were a lot of bumps and doubts along the way and it isn’t until recently that we revealed our true feelings.”

“Still, you could’ve done something to inform me. Anything, really.”  
She steps closer and moves to position herself close to one of the spikes at the edge of the ramparts, leaning her back against it. This allows them face each other more easily.  
“We’re friends, Vesta; sisters even. You should be telling me these things, don’t you think?”

Vesta would be lying if she said that it doesn’t make her feel guilty to think of it. She can recall her moments of intimacy with Asha during the past few weeks, the latest one being the day before. Doing it while Kor’vas was away without telling her of it may have been somewhat inconsiderate perhaps. Although, she doesn’t really wish to share details either.  
“I will admit that we were not entirely certain how you would react. Neither of us knew if you would accept it or…try to ruin it somehow, out of spite.”

A very clear look of sadness can be seen on Kor’vas expression, her ears even slumping somewhat.  
“What? You really think I would be that much of an ass?", she asks softly. "It…hurts that you’d even consider it.”

The guilt reaches even further heights then and Vesta scratches her arm uncertainly.  
“I…I know, it was stupid. I’m sorry, Kor’vas. We should’ve told you earlier and made you aware of it. Can you forgive me?”

She reaches out with her hand and the night elf watches it for a few seconds before smiling and meeting it with her own. Their fingers intertwine for a moment before she nods.  
“I can, and I accept your apology. You know, as long as you promise to inform me of these things in the future.”

“I promise.”

“Then that’s good enough for me.”  
She shifts her position then and places herself down on the ground next to Vesta, their legs touching slightly.  
“Though, it’s still kind of weird to think about but, I suppose I’ll have to get used to it.”

“Well, we don’t intend to break up just because people are talking of us so, yeah, that’s probably a wise conclusion.”  
She folds her arms and faces Kor’vas. While sitting down, the height difference isn’t quite as obvious.  
“I don’t understand why you’re blaming me though. You haven’t even been talking about this with Asha yet, have you?”

“Mm, I haven’t.”  
She turns her sight towards the exterior of the temple, seeing how some Illidari-affiliated demons patrol down by the closest roads.  
“I guess it’s just…easier with you.”

Vesta tilts her head curiously.  
“Why? You’ve known her longer than me.”

“Well, Asha rarely speaks about those kinds of private matters. At least not with me. She might open up to you more.  
It’s just different between me and you, though. Ever since you arrived, it’s been easier talking to you than her. I can joke and mess with you, and you’ll just do it back. Asha is so flat and even in her responses. That’s why I feel more comfortable questioning you.”

And of course, she likely feels more hurt by deception coming from Vesta. Probably something the blood elf will need to keep in mind for the future.  
“I see. Well, I’m glad to be here, I guess.”

“Your relationship with her is certainly unusual, for many reasons. I mean, how does that even work for you two and is it good?  
With your internal demons trying to constantly destroy you both, how long do you think this can last? Do you believe love can sustain itself for that long against their onslaughts?” 

It’s a rather doubtful sentiment, although fairly honest as well. Vesta appreciates that much.  
“Well, what about you? You always seem to have a good quip or joke ready. Do you think you can keep that kind of humor up forever?”

Kor’vas turns her way and arches a brow in surprise at first, before thinking how important it is to her.  
“Well, it’s…a way to cope, I guess. Cyana has her rage, Asha her discipline, Kayn and his pride, Jace has his bitterness, Altruis and his weird sense of justice, Allari her need to inflict pain and I…well, I have my humor. It’s a way to remove the constant prodding and complaints from my demon. Makes it easier.”

Vesta nods, smiling as she feels like Kor’vas got the answer she was looking for from herself.  
“Exactly, and that’s what it’s like for her and me as well. Our feelings for each other, our…passion is not a predicament. It’s an asset, that we use in order to cope with the difficulty of everything that we have to face. It’s just as useful as your methods or any of the rest.”

When she thinks of it, Kor’vas realizes that it’s quite a sound argument.  
“Huh, I guess it’s not that unreasonable to think of, yeah.”  
When she considers it even further however, her lips curl up into an intriguing smirk.  
“Ohh, I see how it is now.”

“What?”

“So basically, you’re fucking the rage away.”

Not quite what she had expected to hear and Vesta’s cheeks starts to blush fiercely.  
“…what? That’s…that’s not what I said!”

Kor’vas laughs loudly, a sound that echoes out over the ramparts, making some of the demons look up in surprise.  
“Thanks, Vesta. Not quite the kind of images I needed but-“

“Stop it! I didn’t say anything like that! Wasn’t even trying to imply it!”

Kor’vas keeps laughing and then embraces her with one arm.  
“You’re funny, you know that?”

Vesta sighs deeply and hangs her head downwards.  
“I hate you.”

“Liar.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _This particular story will only deal with the pre-Legion part of the demon hunters' story, but I can say right here that I very much ship Kor'vas with Stellagosa. So yeah, Kor'vas will understand Vestarial's perspective later on._


	12. Uniting the shattered

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _If anyone was waiting for this last week, sorry about that. I focused on trying to finish my other WoW fic, but I'm back on schedule now. I'll be writing a second chapter this week, which should be out on Friday._

It has been some time now since the failed assault upon Northrend by Illidan’s forces. Kil’jaeden, the Deceiver, had ordered them to destroy the Lich King on Azeroth in service to the Legion. While they had complied in order to avoid a direct conflict before their might could grow stronger, they were not enough to stop Prince Arthas from merging with the Lich King. When they returned, the conflict with the Legion begun, despite their best efforts. The demons wanted Outland back into the fold, now that they saw Illidan’s claim upon it as theft. Had they succeeded, things might’ve ended differently. Thankfully, with the increased amount of demon hunters, the situation is mostly being handled and in a way, it gives them a chance to prepare themselves for future missions by facing their foes in smaller numbers. 

Today is one such day. For the past several weeks, Vestarial has got to experience the true ways of a hunter together with her team, as they have annihilated Legion spies, scouting parties and certain portals that the Legion has tried to establish. On this day, they find themselves in the southwestern parts of the Valley, as the Legion has managed to amass a rather large force that they hope to build a foothold with on Outland. Naturally, this cannot be allowed to occur.  
The team has been put in control of two companies of fel orcs which they must cooperate with to eliminate the demons that has already arrived and destroy any portals which have been created. The task should be easy, if only they can choose a plan. And therein lies the problem…

“No, the original plan is sound. We should charge in together with the orcs, which will bolster their ranks and give us backup whenever we need it. We were sent here to cooperate with them and I think we should continue with that order.”

Altruis nods to himself, seeming satisfied with his conclusion. The others in the group stand further back, listening and contemplating his proposal. However, Vesta has learned that there’ll always be one dissenting voice and as every time before, Kayn speaks up to protest. He sighs, sounding annoyed in his response.  
“You know how foolish this is, right? Your strategy is reckless and too destructive. We are at our best when we have a clear shot at the enemy, and that’s exactly why the orcs are with us.”  
They’ve put down a crude map upon a piece of paper which they’re currently arguing over.  
“Let the orcs charge in ahead of us and get the attention of the demons, while we flank them from the north. They’ll never suspect it and once they see us, it’ll be too late to retaliate. We’ll carve a bloody path through their ranks!”

At least Cyana smirks at his words, seeming satisfied with his conclusions, but the others remain skeptical of which to choose.  
Altruis continues, hoping to get people to his side.  
“Now who’s the fool, Kayn? You want us to leave the orcs without any sort of assistance from us? We are the hunters! We know how to fight these abominations best. If we leave them, many will die.”

Kayn shrugs nonchalantly.  
“So? That’s why we work together. They’re the grunts, the cannon fodder and we’re the elites that destroy our enemies. Your way will only get us injured, or possibly killed instead.”

“Has your spectral sight gone just as blind, Sunfury? Unity is our foremost weapon! We cannot allow them to die, not if we wish to succeed in this war in the long-term.”

Kayn sighs, seeming rather unimpressed.  
“And you keep forgetting that they multiply very quickly. We can always get new fel orcs and to achieve victory, certain sacrifices must be made. Or have you forgotten the words of Lord Illidan? This is our way and we must abide by it.”

The discussion, or rather bickering, continues in this fashion as neither wishes to stand down or accept defeat. The others have their opinions too but, none are particularly sure which option they fully prefer, especially not when they have to wait for the duo to go quiet. In the back, Kor’vas and Vesta take a few steps away. They’re on a platform not too far from the edge of Shadowmoon Valley. In the darkness of the starry and black exterior lies nothing but the Twisting Nether. Staring out into this endless beyond is somewhat comforting and gives them time to think.  
“How long can they persist like this?” Vesta mutters. 

Kor smiles knowingly and shrugs.  
“Pretty much until someone knocks them out. So, you know, probably forever.”

Another one of the night elves, her dear Asha, stands nearby and shifts her attention away from the bickering.  
“With how often this happens, that does seem to be the case.”

Vesta groans in irritation.  
“Well, they need to stop doing this as we’ll never get anything done otherwise.”

“Indeed. Unfortunately, with those two, this outcome always seems inevitable.”

“But why? Why do they always have to fight? Whenever one of them open his mouth, the other immediately has to be the contrarian.”

Asha tilts her head, eyeing both of them thoughtfully.  
“It is in their natures. They are such different people, like elements on opposite sides. They are drawn apart whenever given the opportunity.”

Vesta snorts and folds her arms, refusing to look at the men for now.  
“So? That is the case with much of our team, I’d say, and yet we never argue as much as those two do.”

Kor smirks, looking down at her companion.  
“You thinking what I’m thinking?”

“What?”

“They should just fuck and get it over with.”

As is often the case, Kor knows just how to turn Vesta’s mood around and she leans her head back to let out a gentle laughter.  
“You do have a point, I suppose. I think much of their differences could be solved that way.”

“I know, right? Maybe I should go make the suggestion.”

Despite the fact that Vesta would love to see it happen, she figures that it’s best to stay serious about the issue. The fel orcs are still waiting for a command, something that will never arrive at this rate.  
“What do you think of their plans? You have any preferences?”

Kor exhales softly, switching position so that she can lean her back against one of the small pillars nearby.  
“Dunno, really. I guess in some ways, both of them are mostly sound. I don’t really mind what conclusion we come to, as long as they choose one.”

Asha nods in agreement.  
“Aye, there’s nothing inherently bad with their strategies, but there needs to be a decision being made.”

“I disagree. There are flaws in both.”  
The two kaldorei women look at her in mild surprise, waiting for her to continue.  
“Altruis is right, we do need unity but he is wrong that we should rely on others. Our team is strong enough to work on our own, as long as we place people at the proper positions.”

Kor arches one of her brows.  
“You have any suggestions for that?”

“I do. In our latest hunts, I’ve studied how everyone fights and what we would be best at. Our team complement each other rather well, but the problem is that we never utilize this to our advantage. Both Kayn and Altruis think it’s best if we are simply put on the battlefield and then left to work as individuals while we’re on it. That can never allow us to reach our full potential.  
In the Sunfury, we were forced to find the foremost combinations of fighters, to give us the most efficient outcome. I think this team may need some of that discipline.”

Asha and Kor both fall silent, watching Vesta with interest. They share a look, wondering about the truth in her words before they come to a conclusion.  
Kor swirls towards the two men who are still fighting over what to do and raises her voice enough to be heard.  
“Hey, idiots!” Everyone else goes silent and turns to watch her. “How about you two stop bickering and listen to someone who knows what she’s doing?”

Altruis appear both surprised and skeptical, while Kayn raises a doubtful eyebrow.  
“What, you?”

Kor snorts amusedly.  
“No, you fool”, she lifts a hand and points her thumb in Vesta’s direction, “Vestarial. She’s already got a plan that surpasses both of yours.”

Not quite what anyone had expected. While Vesta has quickly been accepted as the newest member of the team, no one had looked to her for leadership, nor strategic advice. Even she seems shocked over Kor’s sudden outburst and she glares in the night elf’s direction, but merely gets a sly grin in return.  
They’re all unsure but still curious to see what she has to say, which can be heard in Kayn’s voice.  
“Well, Vestarial? You got anything for us?”

Vesta takes a deep breath, releases it slowly and then nods.  
“I do. I’ve been listening to your plans every time we’ve been on a hunt, and just like during those occasions, both of your ideas have merit, but you’re both wrong.”

Altruis frowns slightly, crossing his arms.  
“Explain.”

“Very well.”  
She takes a few steps forward, moving away from the back of the group to stand somewhere in the middle.  
“Kayn, you’re right in that we don’t need to charge with the orcs. In fact, I think we’ll do better not to rely on our allies at all for this assault. I think we can create two effective forces to strike at one point each. However, Altruis is correct in that we need unity.  
I know what Lord Illidan has told us, that we must be sufficient and know how to survive alone out on the field and that is true when we’re on solo missions or infiltrating something, but this is a battlefield. We can only survive if we work as a unit.”

Kayn and Altruis shares a quick glance and for once, they actually work together.  
“And you think you’ve got a plan for this to work? No offense, but it sounds rather suicidal. I’d prefer to minimize losses”, Kayn says, but not all too harshly.

Altruis nods curtly.  
“Aye, this way, both of our groups may suffer casualties and we can’t afford that.”

Vesta feels sure in herself however, despite having little experience as an Illidari. She does remember her battles with the Sunfury however, and knowing what they’re capable of. Demon hunters with their speed and strength should be able to surpass them.  
“This is because neither of you have ever utilized the kind of tactics that can make this happen. We must apply a new system, one we haven’t tried before, to maximize our strength, while minimizing our weaknesses. I know that is asking quite a lot, but I’ve been able to study your abilities so far and I’m confident I know how this will succeed.”

The night elf gestures his arm across the group.  
“By all means, proceed.”

“What we must do is place ourselves in a system of pairs. We are of equal numbers here and I think two on each side focusing on specific tasks can create the best results.”  
Vesta turns to look at Asha.  
“By the front, me and Asha will be fighting together. From all that I’ve seen, we are the sturdiest fighters. Our parrying and evasive capabilities are above any other, which I would say should be our best defense.”

Asha locks their gazes together and she reveals a small smile.  
“I agree with you, since I have made the same observation.”

“As I suspected.”  
Her eyes beneath the blindfold shift towards two other individuals.  
“Now, next to us but a step back, we must have two people on attacking positions, ready to strike against those that me and Asha handle, both to flank and to lash out whenever necessary. I can see no better for that kind of assignment than Kayn and Cyana. You are our fastest and most precise fighters, after all.”

Kayn stands a bit taller, almost prideful with her assessment of him. Cyana simply grins.  
“I…I guess you’re right.”

“I’m sure of it. I know you two can achieve the maximum number of kills in these positions. However, we must also have a duo that guards our own flanks and keep their eyes open for surprise attacks.”  
She raises a hand and points towards two of the night elves.  
“Kor’vas and Altruis, that’s the two of you. I can honestly say that no one are as perceptive as you and while you don’t have the same defensive capabilities as me and Asha, you are more than enough as backups.”

Altruis strokes his chin in thought but then begins to nod. Kor smirks and shakes her head.  
“Tsk, not sure if I should see that as a compliment or not.”

“You should, as it certainly was one. There’s no one else that I’d trust to watch my back.”

“Heh, very well, I’m in.”

Her attention now shifts towards the remaining elves who stand at side of the others.  
“Lastly, we’re going to need two in the back giving us magical support. Allari, Jace, I’m counting on you for this. There’s no one who have as much control over their fel powers as both of you.”

Jace and Allari glances at each other for a few moments, with the sin’dorei smirking and the kaldorei shrugging.  
“You’ve got a point, Sunfury”, Allari says with an amused tone, “We’ll be your magic cannons.”

Vesta breathes out silently in relief, nodding sharply. She then takes a last look around among the rest of the team.  
“So, is everyone in then? Everyone ready for us to try this plan?”

Even more silence descends upon the group as they all assess what Vesta has been saying, scrutinizing their faults and any insecurities. Eventually, she receives agreeing nods from each person. She clenches her fists, feeling an unexpected amount of pride in herself for having been able to speak without giving in to doubts she had about the proposal.  
While she does, she feels a nudge on her shoulder and a slight whisper in her ear as the others gather their equipment.  
“Knew you could do it.”

Vesta sighs, only slightly annoyed as she glances up at Kor.  
“Warn me first next time you decide to do something hasty, please.”

Kor chuckles.  
“What’s the fun in that? Someone’s gotta put the pressure on you or else you’ll lower your guard too much.”

She may have a point, but Vesta refuses to admit it. On her other side, she feels another touch, this one much gentler as her shoulder is squeezed slightly. Asha’s even voice is heard, which calms her down.  
“Shall we then, fearless leader?”

Vesta shakes her head.  
“I’d prefer if we don’t assume any positions for me just yet.”  
She surveys the group, seeing how their attentions turn to her as well, as they expect her to make the first move.  
“Alright, let’s do this.”

An hour later, the battlefield ahead of them is littered with the corpses of demons and the Legion portals are destroyed. On the Illidari side, only a minimal amount of fel orcs were lost.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Yeah, I know, not exactly the most advanced tactics or whatever but that wasn't the point anyway. I just wanted to show how Vestarial thinks somewhat differently from how the hunters are taught by Illidan and also how this was her first mission as being in charge, which shapes later decisions._


	13. The narrow binding force

Eyes turned away or surveying them with suspicion, voices speaking in hushed tones, the occasional snort or indignant huff throw their way. Just as much as others avoid the demon hunter’s lair, they in turn try to stay out of the quarters which belongs to each of the Illidari divisions. Occasionally however, such interaction cannot be avoided. While Vestarial, Kor’vas and Asha wanders through the Black Temple, heading towards a specific section, they feel these sets of alternating and unclear emotions pointed sternly at them. Most probably feel that they aren’t wanted nor needed among everyone else and Vesta won’t blame them; just because they work together, it does not mean that everyone has to like each other.   
Thankfully, there’s also a certain amount of respect show to them, which allows the trio to pass through without much protest. 

Kor turns her gaze from side to side whenever they pass through some corridors where people wander and she seems somewhat amused but Vesta can also sense that she’s on edge.   
“It’s funny how much they hate us.”

Vesta sighs briefly, hoping that the night elf doesn’t try to start something.  
“They don’t hate us, Kor’vas.”

“Don’t they? Look at their eyes, Vesta, their sneers. If they didn’t need us, they’d gut us the moment we turned our backs.”

“Well, if neither of us needed each other, we wouldn’t be here at all.”

She turns to look down at the blood elf, having a thoughtful expression momentarily before shrugging.  
“I guess so.”

“Not sure? You still think we would be working together even if we weren’t fighting the Legion?”

“Well, you never know, right? We’re all outcasts.”

“Perhaps, but many of them did not choose to be. Most of our people did, as we’re involved only to fight the Legion.”  
Vesta is used to being among the elite forces of her people, as she has been a spell breaker for years, but even she feels somewhat uncomfortable with how separated the demon hunters are from the rest. Still, Illidan has ordered it and he rules this place. Who is she to question his methods?

The distaste they receive from the other sections, turns out to be nothing compared to the chill they’re met with in the area belonging to the non-Legion affiliated demons. Vesta is well aware that even these people separate into several groups, acting across different regions of Outland, but there are quite a few within the Temple as well. She can spot all sorts of creatures – satyrs, voidwalkers, beholders, sayaads, shivarras and even a few eredar. A lot of eyes are turned their way, most of them glaring.   
It is now that Vesta is unsure, as she doesn’t remember exactly how to distinguish most demons from the specific one they’re looking for. She gazes questioningly towards Asha.  
“Eh, who was it that we came here to meet?”

As always, Asha remains the disciplined one. She smiles and if she feels any unease in here, she does not show it.  
“Matron Mother Malevolence, a shivarra. She remains the leader of this group.”

“Right. I suppose we should just…ask around then.”  
Not the most enjoyable prospect. The best way would probably be to announce themselves, but she is rather uncomfortable with such an act. These are their allies after all and yet…she senses the instinctive hunger within her, how the inner demon begins to gnaw at her, telling her to tear these creatures apart and feast upon them.

Her uncertainty presents the first obstacle in their path here. One of the demons, a shivarra, steps forth and eyes them suspiciously. With its purple hue and pointed ears, Vesta would almost mistake it for an elf, but these creatures have things that separate them from any of the Azeroth varieties. The six arms, the glowing fel energy in their eyes and of course, the enormous height. In a way, they are rather beautiful and yet terrifyingly twisted as well. Wearing the huge and ornamented headdresses is probably part of this…image.   
The demon hisses in her direction, its arms held downwards and no weapons currently drawn, but there’s certainly no friendly attitude that she can sense from it.  
“Demon hunters…what are you doing here?”

Just like with the hunters, the shivarra’s voice echoes somewhat. More things they have in common, then.   
“I am Vestarial, this is Kor’vas and Asha. We came to deliver a message.”

This shivarra is not the only one who begins to eye them distrust and a few other creatures approach, but not too close. Kor clenches a fist but says nothing.  
“Message? Why would you deliver a message to us? Lord Illidan already has a demonic messenger between him and the Matron Mother.”

Vesta nods, while folding her arms. She hopes this gesture shows her as less hostile, where her hands aren’t trying to draw anything. Obviously, all three of them are equipped with their weapons, just as a precaution. Asha is the only one who simply stands there, not trying to emit any other sentiments than a neutral stance.  
“I know, but that messenger was dispatched to Hellfire Citadel recently for another assignment. As we were present, Lord Illidan sent us down to deliver this one instead.”

The shivarra hisses again, a few of her clawed hands clenching.   
“You are not welcome here, demon hunter. Leave us.”

The blood elf scowls, mostly in confusion. Well, she understands the words and the intention, but not why they would be so openly unwelcoming.  
“Why not? We have not done anything to you.”

This seems to anger the demon further.  
“What a stupid question! Your kind hunts every one of our people in this refuge! We do not want killers in our midst.” 

A curious statement, seeing as how most of the individuals here probably have killed at some point. Asha turns to face the demon, speaking with an even tone.  
“That may be true in normal circumstances, but you are not Legion servants. We are all allies and our people would never think to fight you for that reason alone.”

They hear a slight murmur from the demons, most of them disapproving or suspicious. The shivarra they speak with is instilled with the same feelings.  
“Hmph, and you expect us to trust your word, after everything your kind has done?”  
Two of her arms cross, while the rest remain tense.  
“You demon hunters are nothing more than butchers and savages, Illidan’s leashed beasts.”

Those words seems to awaken something in Kor and Vesta notices how the night elf begins to grin viciously.  
“Hah, now that is interesting to hear coming from a demon. Doesn’t your kind specifically exist to kill people and raid innocent worlds?”

She is met in kind by even further hostility.  
“That was done against our will, by the might of Sargeras! We believed none could oppose him.”

“Oh, so you just did everything out of blind obedience, huh? Yeah, because that totally justifies everything, right?”  
She snarls sharply.  
“You people sicken me.”

They hear more growls from the demons and Vesta sighs.  
“Kor’vas…stop.”

The shivarra continues their argument, which certainly doesn’t help.  
“And how are you better, huh? You’ve taken a demon soul into your body! We can sense your true being and your essence is no different! You just take pleasure in hunting and devouring us, just like a beast!”

Kor grins even further, although there is a bloodlust within it.  
“I would never become like you, murdering people for no cause but destruction and bloodshed. I have sacrificed who I am to protect my world, which is a whole lot better than what your kind did! You fucking weaklings simply gave into the Legion without any proper resistance. And now you wish to fight with us against your former masters?”  
She laughs bitterly.   
“You only follow Illidan because you have no other choice, because you’re too afraid to strike back after he destroyed the former lord of Outland. I don’t see why we would need such weaklings. We should really just destroy you and be done with it. At least we’d have less demonic scum around.”

Of course, this fuels the flame even further and Vesta realizes that she is quickly losing control.  
“Kor’vas! Stand down, right now!”

Asha tries to reach out as well, even if it is looking rather hopeless.  
“Listen to Vestarial, Kor’vas. We did not come here to fight. Remember what Lord Illidan said.”

The shivarra’s hiss is now very specifically aimed at Kor’vas.  
“I knew it! I knew that you came here to hunt, and not to engage in words. It is what your type always does. You know nothing else.”

As a few swords are summoned into the demon’s hands, Kor’vas has quickly moved to grab her warglaives.  
“Nope, I didn’t; not at first, anyway. But hey, if you want a fight, who am I to argue, eh?”

“Ahh, such is always the case with your simple kind, elf. You are too easily consumed!”

Kor frowns now, stepping away from her comrades as she begins to circle around with the shivarra. Vesta and Asha can only watch, as well as draw their own weapons of course.  
“Dammit, Kor’vas! Cease this foolishness, before someone gets hurt!”

Kor smirks, looking rather confident.  
“Don’t worry, Vesta, the only one who’s gonna be hurt is this asshole when I’ve torn her apart.”

Asha appears rather displeased as well.  
“Kor’vas, you’re listening too much to your inner demon! Remember your training and calm yourself!”

The other demons now seem positioned to attack as well, as the anger and hatred has built up, almost palpably in the air. Vesta can’t deny it either, but she certainly didn’t want this outcome. She has to act now before the oncoming storm tears them all apart. She doesn’t want to think about how Illidan will react if they screwed up that badly.   
Kor prepares to make the first attack, launching herself forward but she did not expect that anyone would move in behind her so quickly. The kaldorei suddenly loses her footing as someone trips her and she falls hard and flat to the ground. Two of the shivarra’s blades does meet a target, but not the expected one. Vesta’s warglaive blocks both of them and as Asha has shifted around to cover Vesta’s back just in case, the blood elf twists her weapon around, disarming her demonic opponent on one side and then with a fel blast, shoots away the other too. There are four more blades, but the shivarra is too surprised by the act that she doesn’t try anything further.

Kor immediately tries to get up again, but she is shocked when Vesta prevents her to, by putting a foot on her back, keeping her down on the ground.  
“Stop this immediately! As we told you when we entered, we are not here to fight! We only wish to deliver a message, that’s it!”

The demons falter, taking steps backwards but keeping their fangs and weapons ready just in case. The shivarra in front of her snarls.  
“That is not what I see and hear from your bloodthirsty friend!”

The next sound emitted from Vesta sounds almost like a growl, which seems to disturb the demon.  
“Don’t blame this all on her. You provoked each other! This act alone makes you both fools. We are all servants of Lord Illidan, so there’s no need to spill blood between us.”

Most of the time, no one questions the thought of whom they all obey, but for a moment, it appears this one attempts to.  
“I serve the Matron Mother.”

Not as straightforward, but she gets the message. Below, Kor tries to free herself, but she has already dropped her weapons and she is not particularly pleased at being held in such an undignified position.   
“You hear that act of defiance, Vesta? Let me go and let’s kick her ass already!”

Vesta frowns, glancing down at her companion and then slaps the back of her head.  
“Be silent! You don’t think this behavior is an act of defiance as well? You disobeyed orders given directly by Lord Illidan.”

Kor’vas quiets down and lies still again. She probably realizes what she has done and shouldn’t fight it further.   
Suddenly, from the opposite side of where they entered, they hear another echoing voice, but this one is of a lot more serene nature.  
“Regarding my sister’s actions, she should take heed as well, for I too serve Lord Illidan.”

When Vesta reacts and angles her head in this direction, she spots another shivarra, but this one with an aura of authority radiating from her. Her headdress has another few ornamental additions, her robes are somewhat longer and wider, as well as the fact that she seems to wear special bracers. This certainly must be who she was looking for.   
“And you are?”

The shivarra bows her head in greeting and out of respect.  
“Matron Mother Malevolence, at your service.”

She is somewhat surprised over the grace and care which is displayed, enough for Vesta to at least partially return the gesture as she inclines her head as well.  
“Ah, I am glad to finally meet you.”

“My apologies, lady Revenor. I should’ve gotten here sooner. We have no intentions of fighting you, of course, but some of my children can be very…naughty.”  
She glares at the other younger, or at the very least, lesser ranked shivarra. The demon lowers her head in shame and submission. 

Vesta exhales, mostly in relief.  
“It’s alright, I do not blame her nor any of the others. It is an understandable reaction to what we represent. I assure you though, we did not come here to display hostility. We respect you as any other of our allies.”  
She finally steps off Kor’vas and the kaldorei frowns, looking irritated but also somewhat guilty when she rises.

Malevolence nods briefly.  
“And I believe you.”   
Two of her arms are held in front while the other four are crossed on the back.  
“Now, someone told me that you came to deliver a message?”

“Yes, we did. Lord Illidan is pleased with your defense of the northern region of Shadowmoon Valley three days ago, but he asks for your presence once more. There is something urgent he wishes to speak about.”

The shivarra smiles slightly and begins moving.  
“I understand. I shall find Lord Illidan at once.”  
Before she completely leaves the area however, she stops next to Vesta and looks down at the elf. In turn, Vesta is forced to gaze up, but somehow, she doesn’t feel inferior nor weaker than the demon.  
“And thank you, lady Revenor, for preventing any duels from being fought, without bloodshed. Your skill is quite admirable.”

Vesta finally reacts upon the name. Has Illidan informed the shivarra of all the hunter’s names or has Vesta’s name become known in some other way? Perhaps it doesn’t matter.  
“I intended no harm to your people and I will always prioritize disarming rather than injury in these situations.”

“You are wise, my lady. I hope you will go far among your order.”

She watches the shivarra leave, flanked by two other of her kind as they wander off through the exit and then proceeds to another section of the temple. At the very least, she’s glad that the demons have someone reasonable in charge.  
Before looking to try discipline, Vesta decides that they should leave this area first. It isn’t until they reach their own level of the temple that Vesta finally turns with a deep frown towards Kor.  
“What the hell was that supposed to be, huh? What were you thinking, Kor’vas?”

The night elf is taken aback somewhat, hoping that they might’ve left it back among the demons but, Vesta had no such intention.  
“I…I uh, was just trying to defend us, Vesta. You saw how they reacted. I couldn’t just-“

“Yes, you could! You’re a demon hunter, Kor’vas, an Illidari. And you know what? So are they! We are all on the same side in the struggle against the Legion. We can’t have our own people fighting each other.”

Kor gazes down, swallowing as she appears ashamed.  
“I know, it’s just…I get angry when someone insults us like that, especially from their kind…”

Vesta sighs and shakes her head.  
“I understand your reasoning, believe me. It’s not easy for any of us, but we should be better than that. Getting violent is exactly what your inner demon wants.”

“But…those creatures in that refuge, Vesta, they might be the exact people who attacked our world, attacked our homes…what if they killed some of ours?”

She turns to a stricter tone once more, the voice she used to utilize against those of lesser rank in the sin’dorei army.  
 _“Irrelevant._ They are Illidari now, as are all of us. What happened in the past does not matter right now, as we are united in the cause to destroy the ones that really want our extermination – the Legion.   
Don’t ever forget this goal, Kor’vas. Whenever you think to strike against any of them again or if your inner demon pleads for revenge, you tell it to _shut the fuck up_ and think about what we’re really fighting for. Understand?”

Kor clears her throat, hesitating for a moment before she nods curtly.  
“Yeah…yeah, I understand.”  
She exhales, fidgeting somewhat with her hands.  
“I…I’m sorry, Vesta, and you too Asha. I didn’t mean to disappoint either of you.”

The other night elf merely stands and watches the other two, interested in Vesta’s commanding attitude.  
“As long as you do not continue doing so, I don’t believe that will be an issue.”

“Don’t worry, I’ll work on my temper, I promise. Don’t wanna become like Cyana…”  
She turns to look at Vesta, unsure for a few seconds if she really wants to say it.  
“Are you going to report this to Lord Illidan?”

That is the question, isn’t it? If this was in the military, she certainly would. Protocol would tell her that it’s the only thing to do to keep the proper discipline and order. But, this isn’t the military and she is no longer back in Quel’thalas, even if they could use some of that structure.   
“No, I won’t. I put my faith in you that you’ll do better after this incident. We can’t know for sure what the demons will tell him but, I’ll talk to him if that happens.”

Her words seem to brighten Kor’s mood somewhat and she plants a hand gently on Vesta’s shoulder.  
“Thanks. I promise, you won’t regret it.”

Kor returns to their room, but both Vesta and Asha lingers for a few moments before joining her.  
“Has she done this sort of thing before?”

Asha faces Vesta and shakes her head slowly.  
“Not quite. There have been certain incidents, yes, such as the occasional strike against someone after the ritual or that she often speaks ill of the demons in our ranks but, nothing like this. I know she, like many of our kind, see them as responsible for what happened to our loved ones. Kor’vas especially has a difficult time to get over the loss of her family.”

It would be presumptuous of her to simply dismiss such concerns, but Vesta knows they all have to wrestle with those kinds of emotions.  
“I just hope she doesn’t get worse after this. We don’t want another Cyana.”

Then again, even Cyana somehow manages to keep herself in control. She has heard that the rage from Nightglaive is usually alleviated with a lot of sparring or taking her out into the Valley to either summon a demon or hunt for other prey. Would be a shame if they’d have to do the same with Kor’vas.  
“That seems unlikely. Kor’vas is not the same person, but I will admit that she underestimates her own pride. I could see on her expression that this hit her hard, though. She will do her best to atone for it and regain your trust.”

“I hope so. I want to trust her.”

Before they go anywhere, Asha now smiles at Vesta instead, planting a gentle hand on her lover’s shoulder.  
“I want to commend you, by the way.”

Vesta raises her brows in surprise.  
“What? Why?”

“For how you acted during the confrontation. You went in with such swift and determined motions. Even I could not have made such a decision so quickly. You’re really earning this team leader position now.”

Her praise isn’t what Vesta expected, but it is very appreciated. She flushes somewhat, feeling the warmth on her cheeks and a shy smile on her lips.  
“I…I dunno about that but, thank you. I just apply what training I’ve gone through in the past. I know what is at stake here.”

“Of course, but that doesn’t mean I’m any less proud of you.”  
She strokes a hand up towards Vesta’s cheek and cups her chin as well.  
“I have a feeling you will be leading us into our next assignment and I am ready to follow you against anything.”

Vesta’s smile grows brighter and she places her hands at Asha’s hips, pulling her in. The night elf leans down, sensing the tempting forces at hand and lock their lips together in a much fiercer kiss than they both anticipated. Vesta doesn’t say it but, she feels as if she can do anything with Asha at her side.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _I was contemplating whether I should have Cyana or Kor'vas in the role of the offended elf but, Cyana would be too obvious. From what we see from Kor'vas in-game, she probably has a lot of resentment for the demons too, even if they're formerly Legion, and I think some of the hunters are prone to attacking them if given the chance. Some people with military discipline, like Vestarial, can resist those urges somewhat better._   
>  _Part of this was also to show Vestarial trying to grow into the leader position._


	14. By night's transition

Chaos, charred flesh, ashes and fel eruptions as far as the eye can see.  
The hopelessness of this world is not oppressive to the point that Vestarial cannot endure it, but she can honestly say that she would rather not be here. Despite that the blackened ground filled with cracks of felfire and the broken sky with endless distant lightning is very similar to Shadowmoon Valley, it is for that exact reason that she is unnerved by it. Is this what the Legion seeks to turn everything it touches into? This broken husk of a world? In a way, it is even worse, as the ground is so barren that no excess animals, insects or creatures whatsoever can survive. She is disgusted by the thought and it gives her even further motives to oppose them at all costs. They need to be stopped, that much is clear, but she does question how they will go about doing that task.

For a few weeks, the demon hunters had prepared themselves vigorously for an assault on a world held by the demons. They weren’t really told where nor why it was important to do so, but they were ready to follow their Lord’s orders and whims, wherever he shall take them. It is now in the middle of the mission that Vesta has questioned this blind obedience to a small degree.  
They had charged through the portal opened by Illidan and entered the exterior of a huge Legion citadel. Outside, large demonic forces awaited them, although they were certainly not prepared that such an onslaught would come out of nowhere. This was probably the very reason why the Illidari had been so successful, despite their much, much smaller numbers. 

Despite the success in the initial attack, they were not without losses too. Illidan had ordered a frontal and somewhat reckless attack, hoping to win by surprise rather than guile. There wasn’t a lot to hide behind anyway, so they had to do the best they could. Vestarial had been assigned as the team leader for her group, which she obviously saw as a great honor but she wasn’t quite ready for how much she had to focus upon minimizing losses. They need a better strategy if they are to do this again, that much is clear.  
As they rest behind the barricades of the citadel that they have seized from the demons, most of the hunters are now with their own demon allies, trying to handle what casualties they have. Not a lot of deaths, but certainly several wounded. Illidan has entered the depths of the building alone, searching for…something. They still aren’t sure what, but perhaps it doesn’t matter. They shouldn’t question their leader, should they? He obviously thought this was important and he is very knowledgeable of how to resist the Legion. Vesta just hopes that his wisdom is as sound this day.

In the small corner reserved for Vesta’s group, they have company from none other than the Matron Mother of the shivarra herself. While many of the hunters have to fight back urges to slice and devour these allies, they are very well aware that the demons may be crucial to their continued success in strikes such as these. Not only do they provide tactical advice and knowledge of how their former Legion brethren act, but some of them have magical powers that can help support them in and around battle. Malevolence is using one such gift right now for healing, as Vesta is kneeling not too far from her. There are signs of worry upon the sin’dorei’s face as she looks down onto the person lying sprawled out in front of the shivarra – her partner and beloved, Asha Ravensong. 

During the assault, as they had gone with Vesta’s previous strategy of how to proceed during combat, Asha had taken some of the heavier attacks thrown at them. This had the unfortunate result of her eventually enduring too many strikes and leaving her severely injured. Only Vesta and Kayn’s united counterattack had driven a pit lord back before it could finish her. A panicked rage had fueled Vesta at the time, and more of her inner demon had likely surfaced. She didn’t care though, as she refused to lose Asha now or at any point.  
As she lies there on the floor, the night elf tilts her head in Vesta’s direction, giving her a weak smile.  
“Don’t look so glum, fearless leader. I’ll be okay.”

Her tone is even but faltering. Not as humorous as she may have hoped, as it just further displays how battered she is. Vesta doesn’t know how to respond at first and as she’s unable to return the gesture, she moves her hand to envelope one of Asha’s.  
“This is my fault. I should’ve told you to take the left flank instead.”

Asha opens her mouth, but before being able to speak, she coughs from some internal pain. A scowl settles down across Vesta’s forehead and she squeezes the hand further.  
“Nonsense. You did what you thought was tactically sound and I agreed. Besides, you shouldn’t be expected to protect me. We are all prepared to do what’s necessary and fight.”

“Yes, but…your life, the lives of every member of our team, are my responsibility. And now I almost lost one of you…”

Asha doesn’t usually show more than the slightest inclination of emotions, even during combat, but she does frown now.  
“But you didn’t, Vestarial. I am still here. Forget what could’ve happened and focus upon what did. I am alive, because of you and Kayn. You have my gratitude for this, both of you.”

The rest of their team are nearby, everyone hearing the exchange and as they’re all well aware of how close these two are, no one sees any point in interfering. Kayn does respond to the last part, however.  
“Don’t mention it. I’m sure you’ll be able to repay me at some point when you’re back on your feet, Ravensong.”

Asha smiles slightly and even Vesta feels at least somewhat encouraged. It’s his way of showing his support.  
In the meantime, Malevolence has been watching their exchange with interest as she does her best to tend to her patient, and when things go quiet, she too put in a few words.  
“Lady Revenor, I promise you that your companion shall return to combat duty soon enough. You looked after mine during our little incident and I shall do the same for you, dear child.”

She glances up, even while they’re sitting down, the shivarra is enormous in comparison. It is a bit surprising to hear such words from their demon allies but, still good to hear that she’s sympathetic in some way.  
“Thank you, Matron Mother. Your aid here shall not be forgotten, I swear it.”

“I am sure our alliance will continue to be a fruitful one.”

In the meantime, a little bit further behind, they hear the continuous sound of Altruis’ pacing. Ever since Illidan stepped into the citadel alone, the other night elf seems rather impatient or at the very least, suspicious.  
Kor’vas sighs while she leans against one of the barricades.  
“Hey, Alty, you think you could stop walking around for just a few minutes? I think I’m getting more nervous with every step.”

Altruis turns to frown at her, but doesn’t stop.  
“Good, because you should be.”

“Why? You afraid of the demons coming with reinforcements?”

He snorts, looking out over the charred fields but that does not appear to be his biggest worry.  
“Well yeah, but mostly because we won’t be able to leave until Illidan says so. Is no one else worried about the fact that he went in there alone without telling us why?”

Kayn tilts his head, seeming rather unimpressed with Altruis again being the one to be skeptical. He tends to be when it comes to secretive measures.  
“No, why should we be? Lord Illidan knows what he’s doing. He’s never led us wrong.”

“Are you stupid? Didn’t you see what happened earlier during the assault? He charged in recklessly without any overall plan, hoping that the surprise alone would give us victory without any thought of the cost.”

“Do I need to give you another lesson on sacrifices, Altruis?”

The night elf frowns in his direction now instead, clenching his fists tighter.  
“I get the ideology, Sunfury, as I’ve known of it longer than you. I’m just asking why the hell he takes such risks. We can easily minimize sacrifices by just not being as stupidly careless.”

Some people would consider these words to be close to treasonous, but most are still aware that Altruis is just rather passionate about defending his fellow hunters. No one can blame him for that view at least, but Kayn does get rather annoyed with his temper at times.  
“Perhaps you should ask Lord Illidan instead of us? We don’t have all the answers for you.”

“And neither does he. He never gives me the full truth and I’m not even sure if he’s fully aware of what he thinks needs to be done.”

Kayn slowly shifts his gaze to regard Altruis more carefully.  
“You doubt our master, do you?”

Finally, the kaldorei stops and faces the stare with one of his own from equal veracity.  
“I doubt only his ability to be honest with us and to consider our opinions in attacks like these. If he knew exactly what he was doing, would Asha have been so close to death? I am more than certain that Vestarial’s tactics may have been the only element that saved our team from having more casualties.”

At least in this argument, he gets the upper hand as Kayn hesitates and doesn’t have any proper response. The others remain quiet as well. He does tend to have a way with words and manages to ignite the inquisitive embers in several of them.  
Vesta finally rises from her position next to Asha and nods in his direction.  
“I agree with some of what you’re saying. We definitely could’ve made a better plan that involved less risk but, Lord Illidan is still our leader and we must follow orders.”

“Even when those orders are suicidal?”

Despite agreeing with the night elf, Vesta and Kayn have more in common when it comes to their military mindset of hierarchy and discipline. Their differences are no more evident than right now.  
“I still have hopes that he intends to bring out some sort of trick or secret weapon that will make this whole effort worth it.”

Altruis shakes his head.  
“And I think your hopes are in vain, Vesta. Don’t expect too much or you’re in for disappointment.”

Both of them hear a sigh from something rather irritated and Vesta shifts her gaze to focus upon Cyana. Another night elf that doesn’t seem content with simply waiting.  
“It doesn’t matter what he’s looking for in there, and I don’t care. We should stay focused on what’s important – more demons will likely be coming our way. We need to be ready and sitting around doing nothing will only get us ambushed. I should go and scout ahead to let us be prepared for it.”

Vesta frowns, not really surprised of the direct nature of her statement but, she doesn’t quite like the tone she hears either.  
“You’re not going anywhere, Cyana, not without my say-so. I’m the leader of this team and until I give you the order, you’ll remain here.”

Cyana’s frown deepens.  
“And what, you’re just gonna wait for them to come and stab us in the back? That’s stupid.”

Vesta takes a few steps closer, making sure that her voice is loud and commanding enough to make Cyana know just how serious she is.  
“I haven’t decided yet and until I have, you’re going to sit down and be silent. Is that clear?”

There are no words as a comeback but instead a noise close to a growl from Cyana. Still, she realizes that she there’s no point in fighting it and therefore does as she’s told. Obviously, she continues to glare.  
She is not without supporters however, coming surprisingly enough from Kor’vas’ direction.  
“Well, she’s got a point though, right? The demons won’t just let this slide and as this world is technically still theirs, they’re bound to gather what forces they have for a retaliation. We need to know if that’ll happen soon and I think sending a scout is a good idea.”

Vesta is quite glad that she’s open to suggestions, or otherwise she’d have told them all to be quiet. Still, the synergy between their personalities are probably their advantage here.  
“Yes, I suppose that would be a reasonable action to take, but I can’t send anyone out there alone. We will only get more casualties that way.”

Seeing the chance for someone else to break the expected silence, Cyana voices further protests.  
“It’s very…’touching’ that you care for me, dear leader, but I can handle myself. I’ve done so before and this is no different.” 

Her tone has quite a bit of obvious sarcasm in it, which Vesta is thankfully good at ignoring.  
“I disagree. You’re good in a fight, but you’re far too careless when it comes to making decisions. And honestly, I don’t care how suicidal you are, I won’t allow you to get yourself killed.”

The rest are used to Altruis and Kayn arguing, but it seems that Cyana and Vesta doing the same is no less fierce. Most of the nearby hunter groups have quieted down as well at the discussion. After a few moments of angry stares, Allari is the one to finally disrupt it.  
“Well, you don’t need to send her out alone, Vesta. I volunteer to go with her as backup.”

Not quite who she expected to rise to the occasion. She might’ve actually thought that Kor’vas would say something, but the other night elf has shown no signs of it right now.  
“Are you sure?”

“Quite so. Cyana is better at close range, while I can hold off most enemies from afar. If we get ambushed, we can deal with it from two fronts and I’m quite capable of perceiving most magical traps. I’m sure we’ll be able to stay quiet enough to avoid detection, if necessary.”

This world is unknown to them, making her despise the thought of sending anyone out into such risky territory. Then again, if they don’t scout at all, how will they ever find out what they’re up against?  
She sighs and relents. There’s no other choice.  
“Fine, you win. You may go, but I’m telling you both right now – be careful. More so than you usually are. The demons know this place better than us and we have no idea how their defenses work around here just yet.”

Allari smiles as she rises, moving up to her taller companion.  
“Don’t worry, I’ve read up on all of our latest intel for their maneuvers. With my knowledge present, we’ll be able to circumvent it.”

Cyana snorts.  
“And I’m more perceptive than you give me credit for, ‘boss’. Now, let’s go.”

Vesta frowns, but can do nothing else than watch as they walk away. She hopes she haven’t just sent them to their doom.  
Jace is sitting on top of one of the barricades and she gives him a stern gaze.  
“Jace, keep a lookout, will you? Someone has to at least make sure to watch our surroundings in case they need help.”

He nods sharply, altering which side of the wall he’s seated against.  
“I’ll get it done.”

Some good news arrive at least, as the shivarra in the corner suddenly rises.  
“Your hunter’s wounds are mostly healed now, lady Revenor. I have made sure to put a temporary pain suppressing enchantment upon her body. She should be fit for fighting for the next few hours.”

Seeing Asha move into a standing position again fills Vesta with joy and she smiles, fiercely struggling against the urge to hug her. This setting would most likely not be appropriate for it.  
“I’m…I’m glad to hear it. Thank you, Matron Mother.  
Asha, how are you feeling?”

“Better than before.”  
She rolls her shoulders, stretching her arms and flexing her muscles a bit. Vesta tries to not get all too excited at the sight. Afterwards, she walks closer and smiles gently at her leader.  
“I would never leave your side, you should know that by now.”

“I guess you’re right at that. Maybe I worry too much.”  
This gives her some hope that they’ll be able to survive for at least a little while longer. She still hopes that Illidan can hurry whatever he’s doing and allow them to escape before hell descends upon the citadel once more.


	15. Fallen sun

A fragmented land sprawls out before them, filled with sharp twisted rocks and a constant violet storms that can be felt through the air. It’s almost impossible to imagine how it manages to keep together in all this chaos and yet somehow, it does. Upon its surface, huge structures pumping out arcane energy is found on several of the island that makes up this hollow region, and they’re all rather familiar to them both.   
It’s been a while since Vestarial last visited the area of Outland quite aptly named ‘Netherstorm’. It’s where her people made and still has their foremost base on this world and despite the fact that so many sin’dorei still roam the land, she doesn’t feel comfortable here. Shadowmoon is one thing, barren and transformed as it has been by the Legion’s taint, but Netherstorm to her is far more dangerous. It’s as if you can’t know for certain if the day will bring the shattering of the earth beneath your feet and you’ll fall straight into the core of the Twisting Nether. She won’t admit it to anyone, but she does remember having certain nightmares of that nature.

Her thoughts don’t linger for long however, as she’s constantly interrupted from doing so by the man who flies with her. Kayn and Vesta are sitting on a nether drake each, borrowed from the Dragonmaw Clan of orcs on the orders of Lord lllidan. They have a special assignment and he wanted them to get to this place as quickly as possible. Kayn may not be her favorite person in the Temple, nor was he in the Sunfury. He’s not as pleasant, funny and relaxing as Dariden once was, but he’s alright. She can’t remember that he was ever so chatty though, which appears to be the case now.

“You heard what he said yesterday? He was watching the new groups and just like, shook his head, almost in disappointment. Then he went on ahead and called Illidan ‘reckless’ for wanting to change things.”

She recognizes what he’s speaking of, obviously. It’s virtually all the demon hunters have been able to speak of the last week or so.   
After the last two rather harmful assaults on Legion worlds, many weeks ago now, Illidan thought it time to switch plans regarding recruitment into their ranks. He sent his demons out into Azeroth, to examine the hearts and minds of people and seek out those eager for vengeance, who would not care for what means they attain it as long as they do, then teleport them to Shadowmoon. The perfect choice for demon hunters, if all one wants is the right state of mind.  
“Yeah, I heard. You don’t agree with him?”

Kayn snorts derisively, shaking his head as he grips the drake’s reins a bit tighter.  
“No, why would I? He’s being an idiot, as usually. I mean, a while ago, he was complaining about that we’re too few to recklessly infiltrate Legion worlds and I think he kinda had a point. But then, when we’re actually getting more recruits, he’s suddenly against it? That guy has got to decide upon one opinion and stick to it, instead of going back and forth.”

A fair criticism, but Vesta is well aware that Altruis doesn’t see it quite that way.   
“You know why he reacts in that fashion, Kayn. He’s concerned for our people’s welfare, that’s all. It’s not like it’s without merit either.   
These new ones aren’t trained soldiers and fighters like most of us had been beforehand and Illidan did say we’re going to stop using the mentor system we utilized in the past.”

Kayn turns his gaze towards her, frowning slightly.  
“Yeah, so? The mentor system was fine when there was so few of us, but it’s too slow, especially when we’ve got hundreds of rookies. This is a more efficient way of getting new people into our ranks.”

“Efficient, perhaps, but also dangerous.”

He sighs and shakes his head.  
“Dangerous? You’re starting to sound like him.”

“Have you spoken to any of them? More than a greeting, I mean.”

He goes silent for a moment before shrugging.  
“Yeah, a few. Why?”

“You should’ve heard some of their tales. Most of these people aren’t experienced with any kind of battle at all and some haven’t ever lifted a blade. They’re farmers, crafters, administrators, laborers – civilians. They don’t know warfare like we do, especially not against demons.”

“They’ll learn, Vesta, just like we all do. Besides, most of them have lost families and homes to the demons or the undead. They want vengeance and that’s what should be important. It will fuel them enough to reach the strength they require.”

And there it is again. Vesta isn’t sure how she should argue against it, nor if there’s any point in doing so. If they want to fight for what they’ve lost, who is she to judge them?  
“Yeah, I guess. I’m just saying that…they may be more at risk than they believe.”

“I think you’re all worrying too much. These people will be stronger than ever, I can feel it. Let’s just wait and see what happens before we call them lost causes, shall we?”  
She nods in agreement, thinking it is probably worth giving them a chance at the very least. Besides, the two of them have a mission to complete and it’s probably better to focus upon the repercussions of that, rather than something that won’t matter for weeks. 

Tempest Keep, the floating crystalline fortress by the edge of Netherstorm, apparently created by some race known as the ‘naaru’, had been seized and taken by Prince Kael’thas and his sin’dorei forces. As Sunfury, neither Kayn nor Vesta have been inside it previously, as they were not dispatched in the assault upon the structure when they first arrived in Outland. When was that now anyway? Three years ago? More than that? It’s hard to remember, as time seems to just drift away from them. 

While Sunfury is probably the largest and strongest force of the sin’dorei established in Outland, they were not sent to take care of Tempest Keep. Instead, they are stationed to guard and supervise crucial areas of Shadowmoon Valley and Netherstorm’s mainland. Despite this, Vesta knows just who are waiting for them inside the Keep itself – Bloodwarder and Sunseeker; the former mostly being made up of fresh blood knights and warriors, while the latter involves a lot of the technical minds of the sin’dorei forces, including engineers, chemists and magical researchers.   
And then, last but far from least, there’s the Crimson Hand. Actually, Vesta would go so far as to call them the foremost division, the most elite of guards. Perhaps Sunfury have the numbers, but the Crimson Hand has experts and some of the highest ranked officers among all blood elves on this world. No one are as respected as those within that division, nor are anyone as close as they are to the Prince himself. She’s pretty sure that several of the Sunfury garner jealousy towards them, and it would not be without cause, for it’s as far as you can ever come in the new world after the fall of Quel’thalas. 

However, none of that really matters any longer, at least not to these two. They serve a different master with other goals. Perhaps, in a way, they’ve become a separate people as well, as their transformation have rendered them rather dissimilar from their old brethren. As they land upon the middle structure of the floating fortress, known as “The Eye”, that certainly becomes evident.   
The drakes set down quite uncomfortably, as they don’t appear to enjoy the colorful and slick exterior of the keep. By the entrance, they can see no more than two guards, dressed in heavy armor in the same colors as the tabard they’re wearing – black and red, the latter almost shining from the phoenix symbol in the middle. It might be strange thinking that there are so few out here guarding the most vital structure belonging to the sin’dorei, but they’re both aware that the gate itself has a heavily reinforced arcane barrier. It would take far too long for both of them if they attempted to break it, even with their enhanced fel capabilities. 

They dismount, showing themselves to the solemn duo by the entrance and then approaches them as visibly as possible. They wear their dual warglaives, of course, but they remain sheathed for the time being.   
The guards wait for them until they’re close enough before speaking up.  
“Halt. You’re within the territory of the Sin’dorei, ruled by the Sun King, Kael’thas Sunstrider. State your business or prepare to be struck down.” 

The hunters gaze at one another. The Sun King is something they’ve heard suggested in the past, but not actually a title they took very seriously. Perhaps more has changed as of late than they imagined.   
Kayn mutters to her.  
“Well, quite a nice welcome home to their old comrades, eh? It’s not like we sacrificed everything we were for these ungrateful bastards or anything…”

She smiles briefly before giving the guards a serious look.  
“I am Vestarial Revenor and this is Kayn Sunfury, members of the Illidari. We come to Prin-…the Sun King with a message from Lord Illidan.”

They both actually look somewhat surprised and shares a glance similar to what the hunters had done, but with some uncertainty. One of them clears his throat before continuing.  
“I see. Then what is the message?”

Kayn sighs, almost groaning.  
“Did you not hear what she said? We come with a message to _the Sun King,_ not to whelps who hold the door open.”

They both frown, certainly not glad with his attitude.   
“We heard, but we don’t see why we should let two highly suspicious individuals into our territory just because they claim to be from Illidan.”

Vesta notices how Kayn’s body tenses up and he’s likely about to strike at them, but she manages to plant a hand on his shoulder and hold him back. Best if she handles this.  
“Well, if you’d rather take the responsibility of having us leave to tell Lord Illidan that Kael’thas refuses to see us, then we’ll be glad to allow you to take the fall. I hope you’re ready for the consequences.”

It appears they’re not quite as prepared to continue this banter as they relent to her half-veiled threat.  
“Fine, go on ahead then. Don’t blame us if you get into trouble.”

The same guard who spoke lifts some sort of small circular device from his belt and pushes a few buttons on it. It glows with arcane magic, which is far too evident to both of the hunters, but neither of them says anything. Soon enough, the arcane barrier disperses and the pathway behind it reveals itself to them. Without waiting for any further invitation, they proceed inside.  
While entering, they’re exposed to even more lavender, violet and pink colors, not just from the crystals and arcane magic that appear to protrude all over, but also the floors, walls and roof. Whomever built this place surely had an interesting preference. 

Vesta’s mind is currently more concerned about something else than design choices however and as they’re allowed to walk alone through the entrance hallway, she speaks quietly to her companion.  
“What do you think that was all about?”

They walk as tall and proud as they both can, looking ahead instead of at each other, but it doesn’t stop them from communicating pretty well for the time being.  
“Dunno. They seemed…nervous or something.”

“Yeah, like they didn’t really want us here. Wasn’t sure if they were going to refuse us or not.”

“That’s not exactly unusual but, I see your point. You think Lord Illidan may have been right in his assumption?”

She would narrow her eyes if she could, but instead a scowl has to suffice. While Kayn seems to be happy to judge his people, Vesta is not as eager to. Sure, they’ve transformed, became something else after joining the Illidari, but these are still the same men and women who once all lived together in Quel’thalas. She can’t just abandon them.  
“Maybe, but let’s wait until we hear what the Prince says.”

He snorts once more, in quite a sharp manner.  
“Don’t you mean ‘the Sun King’ or whatever?”

She doesn’t give him a response as they move further inside.   
At the end of the corridor, another set of doors slide open for them and they walk into a huge room, much bigger than what they could’ve expected from the hall they just walked through. It’s circular in shape, with ramps sliding up to a set of walkways close to the wall. Everywhere, they see symbols, writings and other scribblings which all seem foreign to them, certainly not in Thalassian. No, it’s very likely that this is more naaru material.   
None of that really matters as much as the other sight they’re met with – blood elves, tons of them. Dozens of guards from the Bloodwarder division are lined up at the upper platforms as well as by the edge of the ramps, equipped mostly with close combat weapons. There are several of them with bows as well, mostly on the walkways. As the duo strolls up to the middle, with a transparent lilac floor under them and arcane energy surging beneath, they can see half a dozen of officers from the Crimson Hand on the platform straight ahead. Well, not that they expected anything else when it comes to the Prince.

However, the sight they’re met with as they wait for whom they are to speak to, is not the one they may have anticipated.   
A woman with long blonde hair, violet and black robes as well as a crystalline staff in her hand, comes walking out and gazes down upon them. Kayn frowns and folds his arms disapprovingly.  
“High Astromancer Solarian?”

Neither of them knew her personally, but they have seen her from a distance. It is said that her magical research brought her up quickly through the ranks of the Sunseekers and she was eventually made the leader of that division. She’s powerful, they know that much and what they can see through their spectral sights right now does give the impression that she has a lot of arcane energy moving around her but there is also something…else.   
She looks unusually amused, virtually pleased to see them.  
“Ahh, our dear Sunfury have returned to our grounds. Blood Knight Flameglade, it is good to finally meet you, though you look rather different from how you were described to me. Or wait, do you just prefer ‘Sunfury’ now? I didn’t know Stormrage demanded that you strip your name along with everything else.”

Kayn frowns up at her, very much displeased with her tone as well as the greeting.  
“What are you doing here? We asked to meet with Prince Kael’thas, not you.”

Solarian smiles, although they both sense it is not as gentle as it appears.  
“Oh, I’m aware who you wished to meet, dear Kayn, but that will not be happening. The Sun King is…indisposed, you see. He has sent me to speak with you in his place.”

They were already suspicious enough when they entered, but this doesn’t really help alleviate that.  
“What, he’s too ill to just have a quick chat?”

“Would you begrudge him if he were?”  
He likely wouldn’t, but sincerely doubts this is the case.   
“Now, as I understand it, you had a message to deliver for us? Let’s hear it.”

Kayn begins to pace while Vesta remains in position, studying Solarian. She needs to analyze the situation before things get out of hand. This leaves Sunfury in charge for the time being.  
“Sorry, can’t do that. We had pretty strict orders to deliver this message to the Prince personally.”

Solarian arches a questioning brow.  
“Oh? It is so personal that you can’t speak it out loud? That seems rather unusual.”

“Not as much as you think. If you hadn’t noticed, the Prince has been rather absent as of late.”

She narrows her eyes momentarily before tilting her arms behind her back.  
“He is the leader of the sin’dorei, the Sun King. He does not need to answer to anyone in such a fashion all the time.”

His glare almost seems to intensify with her words and Vesta senses that these two strong wills are colliding a little bit too hard.  
“Actually, I think you’ll find that he does. You see, Illidan is Lord and ruler of Outland, the world in which we’re all currently situated. When he calls, you answer. Kael’thas is no exception to this rule, which he’s very well aware of.”

She gives off a disapproving click of her tongue and wags her finger.   
“Oh Kayn, is that any way to speak of your master? You have served him loyally for years and now you demand that he bows to others?”

“I have only one master and that is Lord Illidan.”

His voice is cold and hard, more so than usually. It is clear she will not get any reprieve from him. Because of this, she redirects her attention towards the other target instead, examining the shorter of the two hunters.  
“What was your name? Vestarial, yes?”

Vesta has been distant for a time, merely listening and observing, but she turns to face the High Astromancer now.  
“That’s right, though I doubt you have heard of me much before.”

Solarian smiles once more and nods briefly.  
“I suppose it would be too obvious of a lie if I implied otherwise. You are correct that I’ve had to ask my assistants to make background checks upon you. Although, I will admit that you’ve had an impressive service record. We always have respect for the spell breakers among us, especially those who served Quel’thalas for a lengthy period of time.”

A sentiment she’s not all that unfamiliar with either.  
“It was an honor.”

“I’m glad to hear it. So, do you share your compatriot’s ideas about your King?”

Vesta considers her response, wondering if going at it directly is wise, before she alters her choice.  
“Tell me, my lady, do you often speak to the Prince?”

That she ignores the higher title isn’t something that slips Solarian by, but she seems to play along.  
“As often as I can. I am one of his foremost advisors, after all.”

“I have heard it said that the Sunseekers would’ve gone nowhere without your guidance.”

Playing on her pride works to a certain degree, as the lips widen somewhat wryly.  
“You’ve heard correctly.”

“Do you and the Prince converse about events on Outland? Do you speak of Lord Illidan and the Black Temple?”

The smile disperses slightly as she watches Vesta with a tinge of doubt.   
“Of course. He speaks only of the most important subjects with his closest advisors and the situation around Outland is always of utmost significance.”

“Then surely, you would agree that the Prince would like to hear some of Lord Illidan’s current plans, yes? We all know what must be done to protect our territory, don’t we? Or, does the Prince not share such thoughts with the Lord of Outland? Maybe he has other priorities?”

The track she’s steering towards is dangerous, especially with how many guards surround this area, but the implications from Solarian already seems to take them to that route.  
“Well, you are right to assume that this land must be protected, but…”  
She rolls her hand in thought.  
“The Sun King has thought for long how such a goal can be achieved and found that it is not as simple as Illidan may believe. Due to this realization, he has had to consider…other offers.”

Kayn was already looking rather suspicious and Vesta now joins him.  
“He has spoken to the Legion, hasn’t he? Does he realize how dangerous they are or the effect they can have upon him?”

Sorian waves a dismissive hand at such concerns.  
“King Kael’thas is far too strong, much too powerful to fall for such tricks as you’re implying, but that does not mean he won’t look towards other possibilities. He has come to realize that your ‘master’, little Illidan, is far too meager to compare.”

She sees how Kayn’s hands clenches and he stands ready to draw his warglaives most likely, but Vesta gives him a sign to wait.  
“You’re really doing this, Solarian? You’re willing to betray your own people just to gain more power?”

The mage lets out a brief chuckle and shakes her head.  
“This isn’t about power, Vestarial, but truth; destiny. Our people have suffered harshly for the last several years, not just by the undead, but from the sneering attitudes and the betrayal of our former allies.  
With our new allegiance, just imagine the heights we can reach! The sin’dorei will see salvation like no other.”  
She reaches out her hand in Vesta’s direction.  
“But this does not mean we have to be enemies, Vestarial. I know that Stormrage have changed you, made you see things from a different perspective, but you have seen the truth as well, have you not? They will come for you, like they come for us all. Stand with us, with your people as you are meant to, and we can claim this destiny together.”

It comes as a surprise to her that such an offer would be given to her. While she was always somewhat respected among her peers, she can’t say that she ever saw herself as anyone special, not enough to be given attention from the highest ranked. Then again, this is probably just out of convenience to turn her against her comrades. Too bad that they know nothing about her.  
“Sorry, astromancer, you’re talking to the wrong elf. I have no plans to become a slave to demons or whatever it is you serve now. My destiny is to hunt and destroy them, and you with them, if necessary.”

All sense of false friendliness disperses as she displays a contemptuous gaze down towards them and retracts her hand.  
“A pity.”  
She snaps her fingers on one hand and while the guards raise their weapons, dark magic swirl around her, as a spiked and darkened helmet appears around her head. In a way, it reminds Vesta of a voidwalker, which is rather unsettling.  
“Subdue them. If they refuse to give up, you have my authority to kill them.”

It is said so nonchalantly and she just watches as arrows descends upon the hunter’s location and dozens of spell breakers, blood knights and centurions moves to cut off their escape route and attempting to cut them down. They seem to realize that subduing a demon hunter requires quite a bit of effort.  
The first attack is far too slow for either of them as their quick reflexes allows them to jump back, demonic wings appearing from behind as they do.   
Kayn moves his hands to his weapon sheaths, drawing his warglaives and gets into position to parry oncoming blades and defend Vesta.  
“I think it’s time to get out of here!”

Vesta raises her hands just in time to summon felfire, disintegrating the next volley of arrows. The mages at the platform are preparing spells though and the two hunters won’t be strong enough to deflect all of that. They will fall, even if it will not go quickly nor painlessly, it will happen.  
“I agree.”  
She then digs her hand down into a pouch she has attached to the lower part of her outfit, lifting a strange orb that glows with demonic energy.   
“Malevolence, it’s time!”

The orb begins to glow brighter almost immediately, until it suddenly shatters and from the energies of it spawns four creatures – all of them shivarra, one of them being the Matron Mother herself.   
One of the three gets up beside Kayn and helps him protect the area from the melee fighters, while the others deflect spells. At Malevolence behest, they begin to cast a spell together which creates a barrier around the group, momentarily giving them respite from their enemies.   
“Help my sisters keep the barrier up and I shall call upon the portal.”

The hunters nod in unison, quickly summoning as much fel magic as they can muster to strengthen the barrier around them. Vesta gets the chance to glance up at Solarian who still stands up at the walkway above them, but for whatever reason, she doesn’t do anything to try to stop them. Does she see no point, or is she trying to send a message of what they’ve seen here?

After speaking an incantation in one of the demonic tongues, Malevolence raises a blade and carves it straight through the air. With the strike, a gap opens through space and time and the sight of Shadowmoon appears before them, as the portal stands open.  
“Now, get inside, before the barrier breaks!”

No need to tell them twice, of course, as they all turn and run for their only escape. Vesta actually feels like they were quite lucky somehow, that the orb was able to penetrate the magical defenses around Tempest Keep. Somehow, she wasn’t sure if it actually would succeed but, perhaps that was just by either overestimating her own people or by underestimating the shivarra.  
Either way, when they emerge from the other side, they find themselves at some of the higher sections in the Black Temple, met with a sight that immediately gets them to kneel.  
“Lord Illidan.”

The Lord of Outland gazes down at them with his glowing eyes behind his black blindfold, his chest tattoos seemingly glowing particularly bright at this time.  
“Kayn, Vestarial, it is good to see you return unscathed.”

She nods slightly, glad to hear he’s not displeased at least.  
“Thank you, my lord. Unfortunately, I believe we have our answer from the Prince.”

Illidan does appear disappointed now and lets out a heavy sigh while he folds his arms.  
“That we do, and it means we must act upon it.”  
A few more demon hunters can be seen at the edges of the area, watching the exchange.  
“Hunters, we now know what must be done. Despite where many of you hail from, it is clear that you must cut all ties with your former brethren, for they have betrayed you.   
From now on, the sin’dorei serving under Prince Kael’thas or the Sun King or whatever the hell he wishes to call himself, shall be an enemy of the Black Temple and the Illidari.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Needed to have the Kael'thas betrayal chapter at some point. Although for the most part, they already knew of this. Illidan simply sent these two to assess the situation and see how far shit had gone. Too far, obviously._   
>  _Also, I'm basically low-key shipping Kayn and Altruis as having like, a rivalry romance thing. Probably mostly sex, though, between the arguments._


	16. Twilight spin

While the Black Temple tends to be quite noisy to begin with on the exterior, with marching, drilling and transportation being done on a regular basis, it sees a lot louder movement today than usually.  
Vestarial sits up on the battlements, looking down upon the many fel orcs, broken and a few naga that deliver even more items than what they ordinarily do, while preparing extra defenses, battle stations and giving out orders that will be utilized later on. The denizens of the temple may be used to the bustling and noisy quarters around the courtyard, but with what they’re actually getting ready for, it does instill Vesta with a certain amount of anxiety. They’ve fought and made war before, but the scale of what may be coming for them now is…unsettling.

She frowns, trying to shake the dreary thoughts out of her head, but it’s impossible. How long will it take for the enemy to get here? When will the scouts return with new reports? What if _she_ is among them? Vesta hasn’t even made plans for such an encounter and yet it might be her reality soon enough. Panic wishes to settle in, but she fights back.  
Gazing off to the side of her elevated seat by the battlements, she’s certainly not alone. A few other hunters are positioned on various locations up here, Allari and Kayn among them. For now, Vesta sits alone as she needs time to contemplate, to decide how she feels. 

Through the past several months, many new demon hunters have joined their ranks, with the vast majority still being elves. They have raided a few more demon worlds, attaining more artifacts and tomes of knowledge for how to defeat the Legion. While there are still uncertainties whether they truly pose a threat to Sargeras and his endless crusade of destruction, the Illidari are definitely a force to be reckoned with now, at least. Vesta may have doubted the new and so haphazardly trained recruits at first, but many of them have easily blended in among the older crews now as well, forming their own bonds. Vesta’s group has not expanded, but instead they are sometimes tied into larger formations together with other teams, to maximize their efficiency. 

Most of the other hunters are ready to give her the privacy she needs. She has earned their respect and even among the many recruits who joined their ranks just a few months ago, she has gained enough reputation to be well-known as one of the most proficient team leaders. If she doesn’t indicate that she is approachable you shouldn’t disturb her, it is that simple. Not that Vesta spends all her time away from her fellow hunters but, she doesn’t wish to discourage this notion either. It can be rather pleasant to not have company when she doesn’t ask for it.  
However, there are a few that still have some authority to bother her when needed. In fact, she would probably say that those individuals are more than welcome to distract her.

While she remains and watches the grounds below, one of them wanders up to her right now and as she is too lost in her own thoughts, she doesn’t notice them until the person sits down next to her and entwines their hands and fingers. Vesta looks up with a bit of surprise, but her expression softens quickly.  
“Oh, Asha. Sorry, didn’t notice you.”

The night elf smiles warmly at her companion, stroking her thumb at the back of Vesta’s hand.  
“I know, it’s okay. How are you doing?”

“Oh, you know, I’m fine. Just…thinking.”

Asha’s sight drifts over to the side, seeing that most people ignore them. Their romance has mostly been accepted now to the degree that no one really cares. There may have been those who doubted whether a relationship was actually plausible to have, while at the same time staying focused on their goal, but these two have proven themselves on many occasions.  
“Are you sure? You are all alone here in the corner.”

Vesta smiles slightly and shrugs.  
“Yeah. I prefer it that way.” 

“Do you want me to leave as well?”

Shifting her gaze somewhat upwards to face the night elf, Vesta arches a brow as well.  
“What do you think?”

Joining in with a smile of her own, Asha leans forward, putting their foreheads together affectionately.  
“You just seemed as if you had a lot of things on your mind, that’s all.”

She revels in the motion, before tilting her head somewhat, giving Asha the briefest of kisses. The touch of the night elf’s lips is enough to wake her from the glum thoughts and she leans back shortly after, sighing.  
“Well, I don’t think my mind is very far from where everyone else’s are.”  
Diverting her spectral sight back down to the courtyard, she notices how some fel orc warlocks summon demons, either to train or to reinforce them.  
“Our comrades from Azeroth are finally here, like we assumed they always would be.”

Asha remains silent for a few moments, her expression unchanging. It’s what they’ve all been pondering for the past several days since the news arrived, after all. Hellfire is still quite a distant away but, that doesn’t remove the fact that they don’t know what their goals are. Not completely, anyway.  
“And how does that make you feel?”

Vesta relents, taking a deep breath and emitting heavily.  
“I…dunno. I think I’m mostly nervous about all the fronts. We’ve got us, the traitors in Netherstorm, the Legion forces that still come around every now and then, that arakkoa nuisance and now, major troop movements from Azeroth, all fighting each other from the look of things.”

Asha wishes to ask about a certain specific person that Vesta may be afraid to see, but it’s probably best not to unnerve her too much.  
“It is definitely quite a mess; although, I suppose we are lucky that they still seem to be far away from Shadowmoon.”

“Not for long…”  
She looks to her partner again.  
“You heard anything new yet?”

The night elf shakes her head slightly.  
“Not all too much. Nothing crucial, exactly.”

“But you have heard something?”

“Yes. Scouts who returned from the battle around the Dark Portal now believes that it may not be as simple as thinking that Azeroth’s forces just invaded here, but they may actually have been lured by the demons.”

Not exactly shocking news, but definitely not what they wanted to hear. Would this even be to the Legion’s advantage? It’s hard to say.  
“That is…definitely disturbing. If the Legion wanted them to arrive, I suppose they may be abandoning Outland, but…”

“But Azeroth’s rage may turn towards us. Yes, it seems lord Illidan and most of the others who have heard feels the same way.”

Vesta exhales once more, lowering her gaze into her lap.  
“I suppose there is still a chance that they’re here to reinforce us and fight what demon elements remain. It’s not impossible.”

“Maybe not, but quite unlikely. They did surround Hellfire Citadel, after all.”

“Yeah, I know.”  
And that is something she is not particularly happy to hear. The fel orcs do seem to have provoked them somewhat as well, which would be quite foolish if it is true.  
“You spoke to Lord Illidan, yes?”

“I did.”

“Did he mention anything about trying to reach out to Azeroth’s forces as of yet?”

“Not yet. He wishes to see what they intend to do and how they move across Outland, before he acts.”

They both realize that it may be too late by that time, but they don’t really have any other choice than to listen to their leader. If things get worse, they’ll simply have to find some way to reach out on their own, unless Illidan has an escape route prepared.  
While they ponder their situation, another elf comes running up along the stairs that leads to the battlements and she smiles when she sees the group of hunters that are gathered up here.  
“Ahh, there you are! Was looking for ya.” 

The couple, along with most of the other people up on this location, who are also rather quiet, all turn to gaze at Kor’vas. She seems either excited or just amused somehow.  
Vesta responds, as their friend has her attention mostly turned at them.  
“What is it?”

“We got some more news from more scouts that returned very recently. They found out some rather…interesting stuff about your people and ours as well, actually.”

There’s a bit of both fascinated and worried muttering among the different individuals gathered, with Allari and Kayn looking at each other, before the latter speaks.  
“Let’s hear it.”

“Well, we can go with yours first, I suppose. It seems that the sin’dorei on Azeroth have completely cut ties with Kael’thas and have officially allied themselves with the Horde.”

About a dozen blood elves sits on the battlements at this time, and all of them are stunned into silence at these news, for several moments. Allari is the one that finally breaks it, her voice still filled with shock.  
“The…the orcish Horde?”

Kor’vas grins and plants both hands at her hips. She seemingly enjoys the attention and the expressions of the people around her.  
“That’s the one. Although, it’s apparently not just orcs in there now, but trolls, tauren and a group of undead, calling themselves ‘Forsaken’.”  
Being so far away from Azeroth and actually doing very little information-gathering on the politics of their old home, none of them were actually prepared for that this would happen, nor had they heard much of how the Horde had changed so drastically. Vesta had been told about the tauren from both Asha and Kor’vas, though.  
“Oh, and get a load of this – the kaldorei have at the same time joined the Alliance! They’re with the humans, gnomes, dwarves and apparently, that group of draenei who were hiding out in the swamps have joined them as well. There seems to be some kind of rivalry between the Horde and Alliance, so our two peoples are literally on opposite sides.”

Less night elves are currently on the battlements, but they are also somewhat surprised over these turns of events. The sin’dorei demon hunters still appear too speechless by the thought of their people joining with the Horde, however. Vesta, Kayn and Allari all remember fighting the orcs during the Second War, defending their home from what seemed to be an impossible foe. To think that they’ve now turned their backs on old allies and joined with such an enemy is…almost too hard to grasp. It’s not just the orcs however, but even the trolls. They’ve been enemies for as long as they can remember and yet now, they fight together?  
Then again, the humans did treat them quite poorly before they were aided by Illidan’s naga forces. Such a grudge will not die easily.

Vesta folds her arms, steadying herself as the news sink in.  
“Do you know what trolls we’re talking about here? Not Amani, right?”

“Not that I know of. Scouts spoke of jungle trolls, so it’s likely the Darkspear.”

An unfamiliar tribe, at least to the blood elves. Still, it’s just as surprising no matter what kind of trolls they may be.  
Allari shakes her head in bemusement.  
“What are they thinking? What exactly is going on in Quel’thalas?”

Kayn smirks, appearing rather amused instead as he shrugs.  
“Well, it’s clear that the Prince won’t be helping them, nor will they seek the humans after what those bastards did to us. I welcome it, for at least we may have a capable force to fight beside then.”  
Though, it’s difficult to say how much of ‘we’ is involved in this, seeing as how the Illidari are likely not welcomed home.  
“Hey Kor’vas, you heard anything about who’s leading them now?”

The night elf shakes her head briefly.  
“Nope, although I didn’t really ask. We could send out more scouts to get further information later.”

Vesta leans somewhat against Asha, but her mind is stuck on the thought of her old home. She glances over at the pair of sin’dorei from their team.  
“It must be Lor’themar who has taken over now. The Prince left him in charge and I doubt they would follow anyone else while there is no one able.”

Kayn tilts his head and crosses his arms.  
“Don’t be so sure, boss. The Blood Knights were getting quite effective last time I saw them and the Farstriders still carry a lot of weight, if they yet live. Either of those could’ve seized power in our absence, especially if they’ve cut ties with the Prince. Maybe the Regent Lord just seems like one of his cohorts in that light.”

Allari smirks and pushes her elbow into his side.  
“Tsk, you’re just biased, ‘Blood Knight’. Lor’themar is still an authority figure and it’s very possible that everyone prefers the safety of his guidance.”

As Vesta watches them, she twitches something when she feels a sharp nail, or claw rather, poke her side playfully and she arches a brow inquisitively, looking up into Asha’s smiling face.  
“What?”

“This is quite funny in a way, isn’t it? Suddenly, we’re on opposite sides.”

Vesta giggles quietly and then leans closer to Asha, nuzzling against shoulder.  
“Pft, we’ll never be like that, beautiful. You are much more important to me than any kind of faraway power who may claim to rule me. If that’s what they think, they can go fuck themselves.”

Asha has to stop herself from letting out a chuckle of her own, tilting her head to kiss the top of Vesta’s, just in between the horns. She pulls the blood elf in closer, running the free hand gently across her beloved’s back.  
“I suppose it would be silly to deny that I feel the same way. You are very precious to me.”

“I’m glad to hear it.”

Footsteps reach their position soon enough and an amused Kor’vas clicks her tongue disapprovingly.  
“What’s this, huh? You really wanna cuddle up with our new enemies, Ravensong?”

The other kaldorei parts somewhat with Vesta, gazing up skeptically at Kor’vas. They look at each other for a few seconds, until Asha, to Vesta’s surprise, suddenly lifts the blood elf up and sets her down onto Asha’s own lap. The pair are now even closer than previously. Her facial expression remains even and unfazed.  
“Yes, I do. In fact, I think she’s even more appealing than before.”

Vesta clears her throat somewhat awkwardly.  
“Eh, Asha…”

Kor’vas smirks and snorts as she folds her arms.  
“Bah, could never trust you to begin with! I’ll totally let everyone in Ashenvale know about this.”

Asha nods, playing along with the joke.  
“Good, I think that’s just fine. While you do, you can tell them of this, too.”  
She raises a hand to Vesta’s chin and guides the blood elf closer, planting a deep and eager kiss on her lips, making sure to let Kor’vas see the tongue slipping into Vesta’s mouth. The motion is all a bit surprising but, Vesta knows that Asha and Kor’vas sometimes have…weird ways to tease one another.

Kor’vas turns away, smirking as she wanders off and waves dismissively.  
“You two are crazy.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _A little bit of an alternative spin on the blood elves thing, as I think they originally came here to look for Kael'thas but, this fit better into the story I'm telling._


	17. Consequences

Surprise and suspicion. That’s what Vestarial feels as she and most of her team enters one of the chambers higher up in the temple belonging to Illidan. Just a few minutes prior, each of them had been summoned by various servants to urgently speak with the Lord of Outland. No reason was given and nothing else was said, other than that they needed to make haste right away. It’s not all too strange that they would be called for without being told why but, that wasn’t the specific part which unsettled either of them. It has more to do with the fact that, when they walk inside, several other demon hunters, as well as a few demons, are all gathered around the large room, watching them in silence. Some of them even look doubtful or glare rather harshly. What would they have done to deserve such an unwelcoming greeting? 

The team itself weren’t all in the same place prior to the summon, and when they meet each other now, they merely look puzzled. Vesta also quite swiftly notice that one member is missing, which ignites alarm bells.  
As they proceed further inside, next to Illidan, they see how Varedis stands closest, both of them placed just ahead of a table of some sort.  
The master waits until all seven of them arrives, stop a few meters away and bow their heads in greeting. As the team leader, Vesta has to act as the voice for them.  
“My lord Illidan, we are here as requested.”

“Indeed.”  
His tone remains even for now and he slowly folds his arms as well.  
“Have you heard anything of the latest developments in the temple?”

More bemusement, although they strangely enough feel as if it is expected of them to have done so.  
“I…don’t believe we have, my lord. Can you enlighten us?”

“Certainly. Last night, we had a break-in by some of the lower storage facilities of the temple. A few artifacts of importance, although not specifically vital, were stolen. At the same time, some fel orcs and demons were killed when trying to prevent it.”

All of the group show various degrees of shock, as they’re unable to believe that such a thing could be accomplished.  
“Here? In the temple? But…how could anyone get through our defenses?”

“They did not, for they didn’t actually need to. The crime was committed by one of our own. I believe you know our suspect quite well – Altruis.”

While most of them are rendered silent once more, that would indeed explain his absence among the group right now. Kayn seems to be the first one to react in any adverse way as Vesta notices a deep frown. However, she’s left to handle the situation.  
“That’s-…I’m not even sure what to say, my lord. What proof is there against him?”

Illidan takes a step to the side, nodding at Varedis for him to do the same and then gestures towards the table.  
“Is this warglaive familiar to you in any way?”

The discarded weapon on the table is somewhat scratched and one of its blades is broken, but as Vesta moves forward and examines it further, there can be no doubt. She has seen it before, during all the sparring sessions she has shared with him. They have all trained vigorously with each other during the few years they’ve spent together and she cannot mistake it. With a heavy heart, she puts it back on the table.  
“Yes, it is. It belongs to Altruis.”

Illidan inclines his head in approval that she would agree.  
“We made the same assumption. We already have a few eyewitnesses as well, but at least this strengthens the words against him.”  
His gaze becomes somewhat sterner, as she notices a frown upon his brow.  
“Tell me, Revenor, how much did you know of this?”

This kind of situation is certainly delicate and she needs to handle it that way but, it’s hard to not feel uncertain when being confronted.  
“You mean…of the theft?”

“Of everything. The theft, the motives, the artifacts. Had he shown any discontent as of late?”

She ponders the questions, trying to think back.  
“I…I don’t know, my lord. I hadn’t heard anything specific of the artifacts nor was there any word regarding any crime to be committed.”

When she goes silent for a moment, Kayn interferes, rather vigorously so.  
“He has spoken up regarding your decisions a lot these past several months, my lord. There was certainly discontent, which I believe he even brought up with you.”

Illidan turns a sharp gaze to the other blood elf, surveying him but then nods in agreement.  
“He did submit his complaints, yes and I took them into consideration, but I never suspected he would commit treason, nor could I connect it to why he would try to steal from us. Can you enlighten us?”

Kayn moves his gaze downwards and shakes his head.  
“No, I cannot. He has whined about it a lot, even in private, but nothing regarding any artifacts as far as I know.”

Vesta watches the two, especially their master to try to evaluate his reaction, but it’s hard to tell. It’s entirely possible that he might punish them all for this as it’s not unheard of, but she would prefer to spare her team.  
“My lord Illidan, I promise you that none of my team were aware of that this event would take place, even though we all knew of Altruis’ opinion. We would never have expected him to betray us, as we were all very close. If anything, I take responsibility as being the team leader. I have failed in this regard.”

Once more looking at her, Illidan stares at her for several seconds, possibly trying to poke her expression and words for lies, even though she certainly wouldn’t tell any. She isn’t exactly known for it among the other hunters.  
Eventually, he loosens his arms and motions for her to proceed back to her original position.  
“Aye, I’m well aware of how close your team have always been and it has been rather fascinating to watch. It is why it’s so disheartening to hear of this unfortunate turn of events.  
However, I believe you are sincere in what you say and I have decided to not judge all of you for his actions. He committed them on his own and I shall punish him individually.”

She bows her head in respect, and the other does something similar.  
“Thank you, master. We are grateful for your understanding.”

“Return to your quarters and await further instructions. I shall dispatch a team to hunt after Altruis, but your own must prepare for war. Azeroth’s forces threaten us, as does the Legion and we cannot let either of them compromise the Black Temple.”

She does as she’s told and walks to her team as all of them proceed towards the exit. Most of the other hunters in the room are also instructed to leave, while Vesta’s companions speak among themselves.  
Kor’vas is the first to comment.  
“I can’t believe it. How could he do this? I mean, not just to our cause, but our team. He never even said anything.”

Kayn frowns, shaking his head.  
“He was never that open about his innermost feelings. He had certain complaints that he always expressed loudly and then there were those he kept inside, letting them fester.”

Jace tilts his head, the green of his eye sockets burning somewhat narrower. Both him and Allari rarely uses blindfolds. For some reason, they find it easier to cast spells more precisely without it.  
“We all have our misgivings, but that doesn’t mean we have to keep silent to our brothers and sisters.”

They hear a snort and see how Cyana crosses her arms.  
“Ugh, the talk about ‘siblings’ again. Dunno why you always do it. We’re partners, nothing more. Maybe that’s why he left, because you never shut up about it.”

Allari scowls in Cyana’s direction.  
“You’re wrong, and you know it. Altruis cared a lot, about all of us. Pretending that’s not the case does him a disservice.”

Asha nods in agreement.  
“True enough, but let us not speak of him as if he’s not around. He is still out there, and there’s always the possibility that he can explain why he did this. Perhaps everything is not as clear-cut as we believe.”

Her words have a rather adverse effect on Kayn.  
“Are you kidding me? You’re trying to defend that asshole?”

“Yes. He is our brother, Kayn, so I don’t understand why we shouldn’t. Until we know everything, there’s no point in wild speculations.”

“He has _betrayed_ us, Asha. He killed Illidari, even if they were fel orcs and demons. He stole from the temple’s treasury, snuck away and never told us a word. Why should we be lenient with that bastard, huh?”

Kayn sounds quite a bit more offended than the rest of them, but as they seemed to have a rather odd relationship, perhaps it’s not so strange. Might be that they were closer than the rest knew.  
“What if he has just decided to act on his own? He has always been ready to take consequences that may damage him to protect those he cares for. That is why he joined the Illidari to begin with. I don’t see why that cannot be the case here as well. Let us give him a chance.”

He continues to glare at her, but gets tired of arguing.  
“Whatever. Do what you wish, I guess. But if I ever see him again, he will regret what he did, I promise you that.”

Asha sighs, before turning to the one who has been most silent so far – their leader.  
“Vestarial, how are you feeling?”

While she tries to keep it down, most of the others are still so close that it’s difficult not to overhear. Vesta’s gaze is stuck on the ground, her shoulders somewhat slumped.  
“I…I don’t know yet. It’s hard to say.”

Asha steps closer, wrapping one arm around her lover’s shoulders.  
“It’s difficult for all of us, dear. That is what happens when someone you care for commits…well, acts that may seem selfish.”

Kayn speaks over his shoulder but doesn’t look at them.  
“You mean betrayal. Say the word and prepare yourself for it, Ravensong.”

This actually elicit a sharper reaction from Asha as she frowns, but she doesn’t speak. Instead, they hear Vesta’s words.  
“He’s right, Asha. Altruis likely has betrayed us and we may have to accept that fact. And it’s not just his fault, but mine as well.”

The night elf by her side slowly shakes her head, not seeming to comprehend.  
“What do you mean? Why would it be?”

Vesta shifts her gaze upwards, locking eyes, so to speak, with her beloved.  
“I am the leader of this team, the one who’s supposed to be your guide and help us function correctly. If anything happens to it, if any one of you violates our tenets or structure, it reflects poorly on me and my own capability to lead. I have to admit it and recognize my involvement in this.”

Obviously, she doesn’t truly wish to believe that Altruis would do this without reason as of yet but, she also can’t deny the evidence against him.  
However, Asha is not alone with defending her. Vesta soon feels another hand on her shoulder as Kor’vas joins them.  
“Hey, don’t be so quick to judge yourself, Vesta. We all share some responsibility in what has happened. I’m still not sure of what he truly intends to do but, either way, you are not to blame.”

She wasn’t prepared for that kind of support, even though she welcomes it.  
“But…”

As the group has pretty much stopped now, the others decide to get a few words in too, with Allari starting off.  
“She’s right, boss. You’ve been a tremendous group leader, and we wouldn’t have gotten this far if it wasn’t for you. We’re all with you in this.”

Jace nods in agreement.  
“Even if he’s not here, Altruis would probably say the same. If anything, he has respect for you.”

Kayn exhales, still disappointed with their team member, but not with Vesta.  
“Yeah. For all the wrong he has done right now and as much as I argued with him in the past, he wasn’t mistaken about trusting you, like we all have. Don’t knock yourself down just because he screwed up.”

They don’t hear any words from Cyana, but when Vesta looks her way, the night elf does shrug, which is probably as far as it goes in terms of agreement in these sorts of cases.  
Asha smiles gently.  
“See? You are not alone in shaping this team, nor do we allow you to take the fall when something goes wrong.”

Letting herself absorb the positivity from the rest in the face of this difficulty, Vesta eventually decides to turn away from them and move back up the stairs to the chambers again. They don’t really understand what happens and Kor’vas is the first to pursue her.  
“Hey, where are you going?”

“Taking responsibility for us. C’mon.”

They look in between each other, not sure what’s going on, but they do as she says. When they re-enter the room, it is just Illidan, Varedis and three other hunters within.  
Varedis is the first to speak, rather harshly as well.  
“What are you doing here? The master told you to get back to your quarters.”

Vesta doesn’t address him in return, nor does she even spare him a glance. Instead, she strolls inside and swiftly get down upon one knee, resting one hand upon the ground as well and lowers her head in a bow.  
“My lord Illidan, I ask for permission to let me and my team to be the ones who hunt after Altruis and bring him to justice.”

Silence is what greets them from Illidan for several seconds as he merely watches her. It gives room for Varedis to respond instead.  
“What? _You_ wish to take him down? Preposterous! We still don’t know for sure how much you were involved. You are far too biased to trust.”

“I realize that this may be the case, but we are Illidari. Our loyalty to you, master, and to the cause is absolute. We know what is at stake more than any other group on this world or on Azeroth. We are also very close to Altruis and if he has hurt anyone, we are not completely innocent. It is our duty to return him into the fold and let him face what punishment you deem necessary.”  
She raises her head in order to look at Illidan.  
“Please, allow us the chance to redeem our team’s honor. If we do not, there will always be a stain upon us. Besides, if any hunters would have the chance to catch him, because of our mutual trust, it would be us.”

Her words are spoken with conviction, enough to let the rest feel some pride for her, despite the fact that they weren’t ready for her to give this suggestion.  
Illidan himself glances not just at her blindfold, but past it and almost observes her soul, her mind. He recognizes her determination before he emits a brief sigh.  
“Your resolve is impressive, Revenor. I suppose it must’ve been why you’ve remained with us and been so successful for this long.  
Very well, I will allow it.”

Varedis seems surprised at the decision.  
“My lord? Are you…certain?”

“I am. Tell the other hunters that we have already chosen a team to pursue the criminal.”

Vesta bows once more.  
“Thank you again, master. You show great wisdom, as always.”

“You better hurry, as we do not know how far he has gone, nor do we know where he intends to go. There are many places to hide on this world. Make your preparations short. We shall await your return.”

Whether it will be successful or not, he doesn’t comment upon. He gestures for them to leave, which they do and once they’re outside of the room again, Kayn is the first to speak.  
“Well done, Revenor. I think you made the right decision.”

Cyana inclines her head eagerly.  
“Yeah, it feels right that we should get to take back our own traitor.”

“Indeed. Would’ve felt like we missed out if we weren’t given the chance.”

Allari and Kor’vas both remain silent and show no obvious signs of how they feel. Jace is the first who takes a verbal step back, however.  
“Is this wise? I mean, if we go after him, it might just wound him or possibly make him lash out even further.”

Kayn snorts derisively.  
“He knows us and that we are aware of all his tricks. If anything, this is the best idea.”

Asha shakes her head.  
“I don’t think I agree. In terms of ‘tricks’, he knows ours just as much. Besides, if we hunt him, instead of talking to him when he is already captured, that may bring him further away from us. He may reject our words entirely.”

While they all speculate, Vesta folds her arms, walking towards the front of the group.  
“We aren’t going after him to fight – we will see him and show him our wish to speak. He’s our friend, our brother, and if there’s anyone that he will open up to, it’s us. And even if he pushes us into a fight, I still intend to bring him back. I would never try to kill one of our own when the chance for peace is available.”

What she says has a various impact on all of them, where each has their own side of it that they disagree with.  
“Well, you are our leader, so we will follow your guidance.”

“Good, then it is decided. Kayn – you, Cyana, Allari and Jace will hunt to the west. Get all the way to Nagrand if necessary, but if you find no traces of him, return to the Temple.  
Me, Asha and Kor’vas will head to the north and see what we can find. We’ll investigate both the swamps and Hellfire for any traces.  
Our deadline will be a week – if your group returns first and we are not back at that point, come find us. We will do the same for you.”


	18. Dwindling bonds

A light drizzle washes down over them, being blocked out occasionally as they walk in beneath the giant and bizarre vegetation in the area. Vestarial has only been in this poorly named swamp once before, and it wasn’t a lengthy stay, which she was thankful for. The air has odd scents moving through it from all the particles emitted by the large fungi and feels rather heavy as well. In a way, she almost pities the naga who are forced to live here in order to perform their tasks for their master, but she is rather certain that they probably enjoy this kind of environment for whatever reason. Perhaps the waters are just better than the rest of the land is. 

During the past few years, Zangarmarsh has not seen a lot of activity, other than the occasional demonic attack when they managed to penetrate its astral defenses, but this is currently changing. Already after an hour or two of walking in this region, the trio of demon hunters had to head out of sight to avoid being spotted by Azerothian troops – Alliance ones from what they could guess at the time. While their presence is not as heavy as it has become in Hellfire, it’s still a sign that things are going poorly for the Illidari troops. Makes Vesta wonder how long they’ll be able to hold out. 

For now though, she puts such worries in the back of her mind as she has more crucial matters to attend to.  
They’d found Altruis’ trail when they moved through Terokkar and it led them straight towards the northwest. Eventually, it felt like it might’ve gone cold but, all those worries begin to evaporate at this point.  
They’ve been moving together through the swamp for a few days, when something finally catches their attention. It appears to be the remnants of a camp, not too far from one of the lakes on the furthest western edge in this zone. They find traces of fel energy left upon the ground, along with foot prints in the soil. However, they spot nothing specific leading out of it, which means they need to scour the area for where he might’ve gone from here.

Asha and Kor’vas are scanning the mushrooms and the lake with their magic sensitive vision, while Vesta tries to follow a southern route. It is at that point she notices something…strange. There’s a different kind of energy present behind some mushrooms nearby, which she hadn’t seen in the previous few minutes they were walking around.  
“Hey, do you guys sense that?”

Kor’vas glances over her shoulder in Vesta’s direction.  
“Sense what?”

She scowls, trying to do her best to pierce whatever energy is obscuring her perception. If it is capable of this, it’s either some kind of trap, or…  
“…we’re not alone.”

“What do you mean?”

Before she can explain further, they hear a crashing noise in the air, like glass shattering and whatever magical veil that hid their observers, is now gone. They soon realize that they’re virtually surrounded by about two dozen people or so. It is not this that alarms her, however, but rather the voice she hears from behind.  
“You always were the sharp one.”  
Vesta’s mouth is left open as she whirls in this direction and spots someone familiar, albeit an individual she’d never expect to ever see again.  
The long red hair flowing freely past the other woman’s shoulders, the bright green eyes, the fair skin and the determined expression is all too familiar to her. The derisive tone and deep frown however, is not.  
“What’s wrong? Lynx caught your tongue?”

Vesta does her best to gather herself, swallowing to clear her dry throat.  
“Ash…”

Asha at first glances at her, as if expecting something to be said, before she realizes that Vesta is actually speaking to the blood elf standing a few meters ahead of her.  
Kor’vas looks surprised when it pops into her mind as well.  
“Wait…what?”

Asha turns her attention to the other, far more heavily armored elf.  
“You are her twin sister?”

Ashindra diverts her eyes from Vesta and instead looks to Kor’vas and Asha, surveying them with easily noticeable scorn. She snorts and continues to address her sister.  
“Huh, so you told them about me, did you? Not a word to your own family, but you’re fine with opening up to a bunch of traitors to Azeroth.”

Kor’vas clenches her fists.  
_“Excuse me?”_

While they speak, Vesta tries to take in her surroundings, checking what people they are encircled by. Most of them are quite heavily armored, and while there’s a few of them which Vesta might classify as either blood elven warriors or possibly blood knights, there are also several other members of the Horde – a couple of orcs, troll and tauren, as well as three forsaken. From the arcane energy in the area, it is likely that a few mages stand among them. Not a very good outset.  
She hopes she can dissolve this situation before it gets out of hand.  
“What are you doing here, Ash?”

Ashindra puts her hand at the hilt of a blade, which is attached to her belt and starts to wander the area a bit.  
“Looking for you, of course. What else would I be doing? Been trying to find you for some time, in fact.”

Vesta’s attention drifts further down.  
“You’re…wearing armor.”

Not just any armor either, but one that she would classify as plate. It is of a grey material, mixed in with lines which seems like gold from a distance and blue cloth adorning her chest and waist. The golden shoulder pads even have a light glow effect, probably some sort of enchantment. Except for the longsword on her belt, there’s also a heavy black shield strapped to her back.  
Ash rolls her eyes.  
“Oh, thank you for noticing the obvious, dear sister.” 

She doesn’t recall Ashindra ever being this snappy, but things have certainly changed.  
“Did you leave the church then?”

“Obviously. I abandoned those hypocrites years ago.”  
She doesn’t need to ask why her sister would do such a thing. Vesta was never fond of it, and with the Scourge’s invasion and the Sunwell’s destruction, she’s willing to bet that a lot of their people have revaluated their fath.  
“I’m a Blood Knight now, Vestarial. We are the redemption of our people and we have made everyone understand that we will do everything to protect them.”  
The glare she sends in Vesta’s direction carries no kindness.  
“But it seems you have fallen far lower than I could ever have estimated. Was becoming a monster always part of your plan?”

Kor’vas sneers at her, having heard such words before.  
“Yeah, thanks for that one, asshole. What is it with mortals always misunderstanding our intent? You don’t even act curious.” 

Vesta curses her companion inwardly, while she quickly attempts to intervene. She really doesn’t want a fight out here.  
“Ash, I’m doing this for the sake of our people as well. I wanted to defend them, no matter what I had to go through. I was willing to sacrifice my essence, if that’s what it took.”

Ashindra scoffs, almost in contempt.  
“What, by taking that filth into your body? You needed to become a demon in order to defend us from them? That’s the most stupid conclusion I’ve ever heard. I always knew you were defiant, but I never figured that you’d lost all sense of your sanity as well.”

It’s usually fine that she has to argue with her sister – it’s what they’ve been doing for decades, even before the latest tragedies. But this vile tone she’s given by Ashindra is far from welcome. Her own sharpens somewhat in response.  
“I’m not a demon! I am in charge of my own mind and I have free will. I’m not some slave to the Legion.”

For a moment, her sister actually looks surprised, but it is not for the same reason she might be suspecting.  
“What? So, you’re saying that you joined that fucking mad man in the rotten temple out of your own free will?” 

By the direction that she’s pointing, Vesta is assuming that she’s speaking of her new master.  
“Lord Illidan isn’t mad, Ash. He’s trying to save Azeroth. It may not seem like it if you’re just watching our progress from a distance, but we are taking the necessary precautions that the rest of our homeworld isn’t willing to commit to.”

“Save it?! Are you fucking kidding me?!”  
Ashindra’s raised tone surprises even her own soldiers, but they remain on guard, many of them prepared to draw weapons at the slightest notice.  
“Ever since we entered this realm, we’ve been beset by obstacles. The Betrayer’s demons, his fel orcs and his naga have attacked us _without provocation!_ How exactly is he trying to save us? By killing everything that he deems unnecessary?” 

Asha scowls, raising a counterpoint which she thinks is vital.  
“We are only trying to defend ourselves. Your people invaded our world.”

The twin whirls in her direction and points sharply at her.  
“Invaded?! Demons attacked our world first! Many of our largest settlements had portals opening and destroying everything they could! Many people died before we could beat them back and we had to take the fight directly to them!”

This is technically not news to them, but rather a confirmation of suspicions that they’ve had for a while now.  
“That was not our fault. We did not call for an invasion.”

Ashindra smiles at her, but it is infused with a certain level of bitterness.  
“Oh, I see, so they just fled to Outland for no reason then, did they?”

“They lured you here, obviously. We may have a small number of demons on our side, but we have been fighting the Legion ever since we seized this world. If anyone invaded Azeroth, it was not us.”

“How convenient for you. It doesn’t matter whether you sent the invasion force to us or not, because it’s still your fault! Your reckless experimentation and actions on this world is what drew them to us in the first place!”

Kor’vas begins to laugh and shakes her head.  
“Oh yeah, because it’s not like the Legion came to Azeroth because of Highborne ancestors of yours or anything.”

Ashindra tightens her hold on the hilt of her weapon, but doesn’t draw it just yet.  
“That was thousands of years ago, far before any of my generation was born. And if we did something wrong back then, it is something we have learned from by not acting as carelessly as what you’re doing right now! If you try to blame us for what our ancestors did, _demon,_ then perhaps you should take a good look at your current behavior.”  
While Kor’vas is still clearly upset, she has no response, none that would help change the argument in her favor. This Blood Knight probably wouldn’t care anyhow.  
Ashindra starts to wander again, but the tension is still clearly present.  
“You know, I didn’t believe him at first, when I met him.”

As it appears she’s speaking to her sister again, Vesta seizes control of the conversation once more.  
“Who?”

“Your ‘friend’, or whomever he is. Altruis.”

“You met him?”

“Of course. He was here about a day ago. I was ready to order my troops to strike him down, before he told me about you. Said he recognized my appearance, which I guess isn’t a surprise. The ‘benefits’ of being twins, right?”  
She shakes her head, but it’s not clear if it’s because of the statement or something else.  
“Still, didn’t believe all of what he said. I mean, after seeing all that you did in the past, I knew you were willing to take pretty dire steps, but I always figured you had a limit, you know? Something you wouldn’t go past. However, he sounded so sure of himself that I just needed to wait and see for myself.”  
Her eyes slowly travel up, locking with Vesta’s blindfold. Despite that they’re not present, it still feels as if Ashindra looks right through her.  
“Guess I knew you even less than I thought, huh?”

It is at this point that Vesta understands she has misjudged her sister. The anger in that gaze is not out of hatred, but disappointment. The tone she uses is almost accusatory, as if the hunter hasn’t lived up to expectations. She has displayed similar emotions in the past, but Vesta didn’t do something this severe back then. Her shoulder’s slump and a sadness grows in her chest.  
“Ash…I’m sorry I didn’t tell you. Perhaps I should have but, I was afraid of how you would react. I knew you wouldn’t agree and we hadn’t spoken for, well, ages. You wouldn’t have understood what I had to-“

Before she gets any further, Ashindra raises a hand to dismiss any other excuses.  
“Enough. I don’t want to hear it, Vestarial.” 

In a way, it’s almost hurtful to hear her use the entire name. After all, it was Ashindra who first started using ‘Vesta’ as a nickname.  
“But, Ash…I don’t want to-“

They hear a distinct sliding noise as metal grinds against metal, and the paladin pulls out her weapon from its sheath. In her hand, there’s some kind of slightly curved blade, with a sharp edge and words inscribed on its flat side in Thalassian. An enchanted sin’dorei sword of some kind, which is now pointed directly at Vesta.  
“In the name of Quel’thalas and the Horde, surrender yourself to me or I will be forced to strike you down, traitor.”

All three of the demon hunters feel their bodies tensing up and the rest of the Horde troops mimics their bosses’ movement, by preparing their own weapons. Kor’vas and Asha are forced to do the same, letting the glowing fel energy illuminate the area around them somewhat.  
Vesta still can’t bring herself to do so, even as she clenches her hands.  
“Ash, please…don’t do this. I don’t want to fight you, but I can’t turn myself in. I need to capture Altruis and bring him back to the temple.”

Ashindra’s brows furrows even further and her grip tightens.  
“Then you leave me no choice.”

She launches herself forward at her sister, slicing in a downwards motion just as she reaches Vesta’s position, but with her enhanced reflexes, the hunter manages to jump backwards just in time. In the same motion, she pulls out her warglaives. It is right on time to parry the next strike that comes at her and the two are quickly entwined in a deadly dance.  
It doesn’t help when Vesta hears more action behind her, as the rest of the Horde soldiers engages her friends in combat as well. How the hell did it come to this? How did Altruis even find her? Had he known that her sister would be here, or had he just been lucky?

Despite Vesta’s enhanced strength and speed, Ashindra is no easy opponent. She’s decisive, accurate, strong and with the help of the Light, her abilities are enhanced to a deadly degree. If she utilized a greatsword instead of the shield and sword combo that she’s wielding right now, it could’ve become a lot more dangerous for Vesta to try to parry these attacks.  
It’s also in this moment that Vesta realizes she’s never fought against someone who wields the Light before. Perhaps her sister’s use of it is somehow tainted from what she’s heard of Kael’thas’ techniques, but it is dangerous nonetheless. Ashindra may not be using it constantly in the shape of bolts or so, but each time she infuses her blade or spreads an aura around her body, it is almost blinding to Vesta. The power of the Light is quite frightening, something she had never experienced previously. She’s quite glad that she has become much more resilient to counter it.

The sound of their weapons colliding echoes through the region, as Vesta draws them away from the other fighters, while she occasionally tries to see what happens. Both Asha and Kor’vas attempts to not get boxed and because of how many combatants they’re facing, they use some of them as shields to avoid spells and their acrobatic abilities to dodge numerous melee strikes. She wonders how long they can last this way, however. She could help, but that would mean she’d have to hurt Ashindra in the process and she can’t bring herself to do such a thing. Probably why she’s constantly on the defensive.  
“Ash, listen to me! We don’t have to do this! Just give me a chance to explain!”

“Explain what?! How you betrayed us all? How you sided with a monster? How you’ve given up everything you’ve ever been just for power?!”

“I’m not a monster! I’m still your sister, Ash! I always will be and you have to listen to me when I say that I wouldn’t do anything to hurt you!” 

The expression Ashindra showed her earlier gets distorted somehow, and she’s not sure if it’s because honesty pours through, or if the fight enhances her emotions, but disappointment is not her only cause any longer.  
“I have no sister. She was killed by the Scourge with my parents.”

Even if she may just be saying this out of spite or emotional outrage, it still pains Vesta to hear it. Back when they were arguing with each other years before the invasion, even then it never went this far. The only one who truly said something hurtful during that time was Vesta, something she has regretted since then. Perhaps she deserves this kind of treatment.  
The sorrow tightens her chest and it distracts her too much to provide a proper defense. When Ash spots a weakness, she takes the shot and while gathering the Light in her hand, she sends out a blast straight towards Vesta. It’s not meant to actually damage her, but rather to momentarily blind her – something which works perfectly.  
Thanks to all the fel energy surging through Vesta’s eye sockets, she’s unable to resist such a strong disruptive attack from the Light and her sight almost burns in reaction to it. She hasn’t felt this helpless since she first woke up after the end of the ritual, but somehow this hurts a whole lot more. 

That burn turns into a scorching sensation as Ashindra’s Light infused blade slices her chest and she falls to the ground, dropping her warglaives in the process. Her mouth is open and silent until she drops to the ground, as her lungs feel almost void of air.  
However, when she’s lying there on the grass, all the pain comes flowing back, pouring out through her body and she screams in pain. Her demonic essence is vibrating, and it feels as if it’s attempting to escape her body just to get away from the Light’s judgement. Had the paladin cut any deeper, she wonders if it would’ve been possible for Ashindra to cut her in half. 

This fear immediately gets the other two hunter’s attention as they turn to look and they appear shocked with what has happened.  
_“Vesta!”_

“Vestarial, no!”

Despite injuries of their own and opening up for further attacks on their bodies, they disengage their opponents and swiftly move towards the two sin’dorei. Thanks to their speed and the distance that has been created between the sisters and the rest of the fighting, there’s enough room for them to get way ahead of the Horde troops. Kor’vas unleashes a rage-filled battleshout as she comes crashing down with both glaives at Ashindra, who in turn blocks them with her heavy shield, gritting her teeth and sliding backwards a few centimeters at the impact.  
At the same time, Asha holsters her blades and quickly scoops the wounded Vestarial up in her arms.

“Vestarial! Can you hear me?”

Her throat erupts into coughs and tainted fel-green blood runs down from the edge of her mouth.  
“Asha, I…we need to retreat.”

She’s surprised to hear her own voice so hoarse, but glad to see how Asha nods in agreement. They may not have eyes to show, but the worry on her features is clear as day. The grip which she embraces her girlfriend in should’ve been enough to display it anyhow.  
“Kor’vas! We’re retreating, come on!”

In the meantime, the night elf is doing what Vesta couldn’t do, forcing Ashindra back by striking at her repeatedly, trying to do her best to get revenge for what the Blood Knight did to her friend. She is not so easily dismissed either and while Ashindra’s defensive capabilities are impressive, she is given no chance to retort. Kor’vas appears almost outraged at what she hears though.  
“What?! She struck Vesta down, Asha!”

“I know, but they’re too many! We can’t fight them just between the two of us!”

She frowns, hating to admit that it’s the correct assessment. Kor’vas isn’t one who pulls out of a fight like this.  
“What about Altruis?”

“We’ll deal with him at another point! Come on!”

As Asha doesn’t wait and instead escapes before the Horde troops catch up with them, Kor’vas can do nothing else but grit her teeth and glare at Ashindra.  
“This isn’t over, you bastard. We’ll pay you back for this, I swear.”

She backflips out of reach from any retaliation and spreads her demonic wings to soar away quickly, before running after her companions.  
Asha herself is somewhat slowed by having to carry Vesta, but she can manage. Thankfully, she’s not very heavy.  
It isn’t until minutes later, when they’re far out of sight from their pursuers, that she tries to pick up some conversation, just to make sure that Vesta is still alive.  
“Talk to me, Vestarial. Does your wound hurt?”

All she can hear at first is panting from the blood elf, but Vesta is still very much present.  
“I…I’ll live.” 

It doesn’t sound like she’s fading at least, but there’s pain in her voice.  
“I am sorry about your sister, but this is not your fault. None of us could’ve known that this would happen.”

“Please…don’t, Asha. I…I can’t talk about it. I need to digest this on my own.”

The physical strain may be severe, but the mental damage is on a whole separate level. Asha isn’t sure how much she can do to help heal this one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Been waiting to get to this chapter, as it's been in the concept of this story since the beginning. The conclusion to their hostile relationship will have to wait quite some time though, I'm afraid. Won't get to it in this story._   
>  _I don't have a lot of good screenshots of Ashindra but,[here's one](https://s27.postimg.org/71itjbshf/aeghenr.jpg) and [there's another](https://s27.postimg.org/u1ixuitlf/agabebe.jpg), which I took quite a while back. And yeah, she's in Paladin T6. Obviously, she doesn't wield the Ashbringer, though. Not yet, anyway._


	19. River of misery

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _This is it - the big one. This is a chapter I've been waiting to write since when I was still making the concept for the story. It's been part of the core for this entire idea pretty much. Or well, I say "a chapter", when it's really going to be three. But this is the first one._   
>  _I tried to write this chapter emotionally, but since I believe I physically lack a heart, it was difficult. I tried my best._

A particularly dreary and foul wind tears at Vestarial as she moves along the shattered landscape of Shadowmoon. It’s unlikely that this dismal barren wasteland is able to actually create winds such as these, as it seems like a far more plausible idea that they come from the other, more lively regions of Outland, where things can actually grow. That said, she kinda wishes that such natural phenomena would stay back where they belong, rather than flow into the Valley, as it has a tendency to pollute everything and make it far worse. 

It’s been weeks since the day on Zangarmarsh now and that time has not been spent by enjoying herself much. The physical wounds healed easily, but the mental scars of the meeting plus the fact that she failed to bring back a traitor into the fold, hurt her deeply. Most of her team had noticed how distant she had been and while she joined for certain sparring sessions and occasionally spoke with Asha, she needed time to process it all. The news of the war against Azeroth’s forces going worse and worse doesn’t really help either. Last she heard, they had properly begun to invade Zangarmarsh now and the naga were getting worried. Not much that the temple could do, other than offer support. 

Not wanting to be stuck within her own realm of gloom for too long, she had finally felt like talking to Asha today about what had happened and hopefully help solve some of the issues. It’s unlikely that the situation with her sister can be solved at all but, perhaps Asha could encourage her. If nothing else, she’d prefer to just listen to the night elf’s voice. Despite its often monotone nature, it is…soothing, and she enjoys that.  
Unfortunately, those who had last seen Asha said she was going on a patrol somewhere within the Valley and even as hours has gone by, she has yet to return. Getting a sense of paranoia and worry, Vesta decided to go after the night elf on her own instead. Better safe than sorry, right? 

After following the tracks and traces which she thinks are correct, she finally locates Asha behind some jagged hills in the middle of nowhere, but the sight she spots only amplifies the emotions which she left the temple with. In fact, bewilderment and suspicion is added to them.  
Instead of revealing herself immediately, Vesta sits behind some rocks nearby as she watches Asha standing and talking to two individuals. Not just any either – other female kaldorei, obviously uncorrupted ones. While they wear no markings or emblems on their bodies, they are armed as well as dressed in quite heavy armor. They appear to be warriors or at least fairly capable fighters of some kind. While it would be unusual for someone to come directly to them and request to join the Illidari, it is not unheard of. What makes Vesta suspicious is instead the circumstances – if these really are recruits, then why would they only meet with Asha? And why would she not have said anything to any of the other hunters first? Something else is going on here.

She can’t overhear the conversation, but she does see that no hostile actions are taken. In fact, they seem to speak rather quietly to each other the whole time. They point and gesture with some annoyance at times but, that’s about it. For the most part, Asha does all the talking.  
Eventually, Vesta has enough and realizes that this must be dealt with. The very idea that pops into her mind right now is ridiculous and so horrifying that she refuses to believe it. Asha would never do such a thing…would she? What motivation would she even have? If she shared Altruis’ ideals, then surely she would not have joined in the hunt for him? Unless she was in on sabotaging it all along.

Before the conspiracy theories run rampant, Vesta jumps into action, separating herself from her hideout and steps out into the open.  
“Asha!”

In reaction to the shout, the two warriors swiftly unsheathe their weapons and looks in surprise towards the short creature who just revealed herself. The astonishment when Asha glances over her shoulder however, is even more severe.  
“…Vestarial?”

Clenching her fists, Vesta tries to calm herself.  
“What the hell is going on here, Asha? Who are those two?”

They hold up their weapons, glaring in Vesta’s direction, but Asha raises a hand to display caution. The look she gives Vesta however, is not one filled with confidence.  
“Vestarial, I…I wasn’t aware you’d come after me. What are you doing here?” 

“I believe I asked you first. I don’t recognize either of these two. Explain, now.”

Asha gives one of them a quick glance, possibly trying to contemplate what to respond with.  
“I will explain everything when we get back. Can you wait for me?”

“Stop evading the question! Answer me, dammit.” 

She tries not to be overwhelmed by anger, but it’s difficult. The thought of another betrayal begins to surge into her mind and swirl around with the others. The whispers from within have started to increase in volume.  
Asha clears her throat carefully.  
“They uh, they’re allies. I am here to debrief them.”

If she could narrow her eyes right now, she would. A frown would have to suffice.  
“Don’t give me that bullshit. Debrief you about what? And why didn’t you tell anyone you were coming here?”

“I had to meet them alone. They only trust me.”

Vesta senses how she’s pushing her claws into her own skin, but manages to ignore it.  
“Why?”

“Because they know me. We are acquaintances from a past life.”

“Acquaintances, huh? Ones you’ve never ever mentioned before and who just came to meet with you now, did they?”

Asha tries to put on a mask, but Vesta manages to see through it. They’ve spent a couple of years together by now. Lying straight to her face is not as easy when it’s so blatant.  
“I hadn’t spoken with them since before I joined the Illidari. They came to me in hopes that we could perhaps solve this whole situation.” 

“Situation? You mean their invasion?”

“It’s…it’s not quite that straightforward.”

“Oh? That’s what it seemed to be when you threw it in my sister’s face.” 

The momentary silence Asha gives her is enough for Vesta to pick up even more hesitation.  
“That comment of mine was misguided. I didn’t know the full story by then.”

“Hah. And now you do, thanks to these two random helpers of yours? Seems awfully convenient to me.”

“Vestarial…I know how this looks, but it’s not what you think.” 

She takes a few steps closer, which makes her feel even more suspicious with how the elven duo by Asha’s side get even more tense.  
“And what is it I think then, huh? Maybe you can explain to me what it is I believe is going on here.”  
One of them says something to Asha, but not in a way that Vesta can understand. She speaks in Darnassian, a language that Asha has attempted to teach Vesta occasionally, just for fun, but still not enough for her to quite understand when it’s spoken so quickly.  
“Hey, blue-haired bitch, you mind saying that in Common so those of us not from around your lands of Azeroth can be part of this totally-not-conspiracy as well?”  
The night elf indicated by Vesta scowls, but keeps quiet.  
“Yeah, I didn’t think so.”

This same woman begins to frown now and takes a step forward, but Asha raises her hand once more, this time right in front of the other kaldorei. She takes a deep breath, emitting it slowly and looking somewhat saddened as she does. At least she has the courtesy to speak in Common.  
“No. Go, I will speak to her.”

The kaldorei duo glances at her uncertainly and tries to protest.  
“But-“

“I said go. It’s already too late. Let me try to salvage this.” 

They stare at Asha for a moment, giving Vesta another suspicious gaze before they holster their weapons and turn around to leave.  
Vesta watches them go for a few seconds, before giving Asha her attention again.  
“You think I’m just gonna let them leave?”

“That is what I’m hoping for, yes. Your issue should be with me, not them.” 

“You think I’m afraid of killing _traitors_ any more than the enemy?”

There is a very slight twitch from Asha as she speaks that word with such ferocity, and Vesta just barely notices it.  
“It…it is not quite that simple.”

“Oh? You’re saying they’re not the enemy then? They’re not part of the ones we’re fighting against?”

“Not…entirely.”

Vesta’s frown deepens.  
“What the _fuck_ is that supposed to mean? Stop giving me this bullshit right now, or I’m going after them!”

“Will you give me a chance to explain?”

“If you answer my questions! They are with the Alliance, are they not?”

“…yes, but they aren’t-“

“And you just spoke to them about what we’re doing inside the temple, weren’t you?!”

Asha remains silent for a few seconds, swallowing slightly.  
“I needed to talk to them about…certain activities. I wasn’t trying to purposely hand vital information-“

“So you admit to your treachery!”  
Without even noticing, Vesta’s arms have begun to shake with rage as she clenches them so hard that she would draw blood with her claws, if she did not have enhanced skin.  
“Why the hell are you doing this?! Were you in on Altruis’ plan all along?!”

“What? Vestarial, I didn’t know what Altruis was doing when-“

 _“Liar!_ ”  
She breathes heavier, taking another few steps forward. Each one feels very heavy and her mind has almost begun to spin. The whispers are far louder than they were before.  
“I was surprised about Kael, shocked about Altruis, saddened regarding my sister…but you? I didn’t think you would stoop this low.”

Asha looks unsure, a mix between being frustrated and guilty.  
“Listen to me for just a second! You are getting too far ahead without letting me explain!”

“Then give me some honesty, already! Are you collaborating with the enemy?!”

Once more, she hesitates too long for Vesta’s liking, or at the very least to her current paranoid mind.  
“Not…not quite.”

“Not quite? Are you _fucking_ kidding me?!”  
Without giving any warning for it, Vesta swiftly grabs her warglaives from her back and pulls them into a grip which she uses only for combat.  
“I’m going after them. Don’t try to stop me.”

Asha is momentarily surprised, but then grabs her own.  
“Vestarial, please. Don’t do this! I don’t want to fight you.”

“Then maybe you should’ve thought about that before you betrayed us!”  
She doesn’t wait for a response and instead steps to the side and launches herself forward. Unfortunately, just like how she warned Vesta, Asha gets in her way, raising her blades against her girlfriend. Their warglaives clash, harsher than they ever have before and sparks of energy flies around them.  
“Get out of my way!”

“You know I can’t! Please, calm down and let’s talk instead!”

“Talk? Talk about how you’ve tried to spit in my face and on everything I believe in?!”

Instead of trying to go after the night elves who have gotten a fair distance away from them already by now, she turns her rage straight at Asha. She takes a step back to get a better foothold and then launches a proper assault on Asha.  
The sparring they have done in the past was quite fierce and could occasionally give them a few bruises, but would never be deemed as dangerous. They weren’t trying to kill each other, after all, just hone their fighting prowess. It is an entirely different situation this time.  
Vesta grits her teeth and fangs, lashing out with everything she has at Asha, forcing the night elf to defend herself as much as she’s able to. She is somewhat stronger than Vesta, but the blood elf has speed, agility and ferocity on her side, which is fueled by her emotion of rage. 

Even though it seems quite unlikely at this point, Asha has no other choice than trying to reach out whenever she gets a chance. It’s not easy to get the opportunity, but she can’t parry forever.  
“Vestarial! Love! Please, listen to me! I would never try to hurt you!”

The blood elf even manages to slip around Asha, trying to strike at her back, but the taller elf is at least versatile enough to flip her arm around at the right time to block it.  
“Don’t give me that ‘love’ shit! You’ve already done a lousy job if you weren’t trying to!”

“Allow me to make amends then! Fighting will get us nowhere!”

Vesta doesn’t even sense how her body is shaking right now, as it just naturally processed into each blow that she tries to get past Asha’s defenses. In the meantime, her mind produces images of the night elf in front of her bleeding and broken. The whispers are now shouts, urging her to make this a reality.  
“It will at least let me take down one damn traitor!”

“My death won’t help you!”

Instead of responding, she growls her frustration at Asha, a noise that worries the night elf quite a bit. She wonders how far this will really go as she parries another of Vesta’s attacks. Each one tears at her stamina, but she refuses to strike back. She isn’t here to hurt the one she cares for and most of all, it will likely just enhance the hatred already thrown at her. Perhaps if she simply continues resisting, eventually Vesta might tire.

However, her assumption proves to be incorrect as Vesta’s strikes somehow manages to get constantly faster and harder. When she realizes that she won’t penetrate the barrier of blades in front of her, Vesta pushes backwards and launches up into the air. Asha looks up in surprise, seeing Vesta’s demonic wings spreading behind her. An attack from that altitude would surely make a severe impact, but it wouldn’t be enough to-

“…no.”  
As green lights flicker behind the red blindfold, Asha recognizes her mistake and she has to do her best to throw herself away, as green felfire erupts from Vesta’s eye sockets. The eye beam slams down straight onto the position where Asha was just standing, creating an explosion in the ground and a shockwave bursts out from that location. Asha slides backwards in order to keep herself on her feet, thankful for her enhanced reflexes at this point. 

Something else manages to confuse her however, as she hears two hard and metallic thuds on the ground. She looks up just in time to see the warglaives having dropped down not far from her. But…why would she…  
Asha turns her sight upwards and spots something else drifting through the air – the torn pieces of Vesta’s blindfold. Sure, it could’ve been damaged in the blast, but why would she just take it off? She has always tried to keep it intact and yet now…her emotional outburst seems to have done something different to her.

Another thud joins the two first, but this time clearly from a person landing. As the dust settles, a changed figure stands in front of her. Taller, bulkier, with spikes poking out from its arms and back, feet transformed into hooves, as well as the fel tattoos glowing much fiercer, Vestarial’s demon form stands before Asha. She has only seen it once or twice in the past, when the situation on their infiltration missions was dire. She has never faced it, nor would she have believed that she’d ever have to. Asha hasn’t actually tried the process herself, as she doesn’t wish to allow the demon to get that much influence on her. It appears that whatever she brought forth in Vesta, the demon within has received the advantage now.

Asha takes an instinctive step back and while she won’t let her fear take charge, she’s definitely doubtful about her chances now. Reaching out is the only option at this point.  
“Vestarial! What are you doing? The demon is taking ahold of you! Don’t let it do this!”

A deep snarl is all she gets in return, just before Vesta throws herself against Asha. The charge is, however unlikely it feels, even faster and stronger than previously and while Asha struggles to keep Vesta back, the power behind this strike is amplified several times, and Vesta isn’t even using her blades anymore.  
Asha slides backwards, gritting her teeth as Vesta pulls back her clawed fists and then prepares a barrage of blows. The night elf can do nothing more than gather her endurance and try her best to survive the onslaught.

Each strike drains the resistance further, and she isn’t sure how long she can keep this up. Just like Vesta probably had heard earlier, the whispers inside Asha’s mind attempts a similar offer, to give her enough strength to resist this attack. But, no, she cannot accept that. She will never allow the demon that opportunity, as she would never be the same – or even worse, she and Vesta might tear each other apart. Those bastards within would surely enjoy that, wouldn’t they?

Despite not wielding her warglaives, Vesta’s fortified hide makes her able to resist the edges of Asha’s weapons, as well as getting past them to wound Asha. The claws manage to open wounds across Asha’s arm, chest as well as her cheek. Corrupted blood runs down her skin and she feels how her body begins to tire and her lungs struggle to give her air. Whatever words she can think of, whatever meager excuse she can produce, there’s just no way to get through to Vesta in this state.  
Perhaps she deserves this, to be torn apart for betraying one she loves and cares for. One part of her makes it clear that she did what she had to and what she has always believed in, while another blames her for being so careless and heartless. If it has done this to Vesta, was it all worth it?

“Vesta…if you can still hear me in there, then I urge you to stop. I…I am sorry for what I have done to hurt you, but know that I never meant to do so. All I’ve ever done is for Azeroth…”

Asha foregoes all caution to get those words out, creating a crack in her defenses. She hopes it would be enough to distract Vesta, but to no avail. A second later, her lungs loses what was left completely as a hoof connects with her gut and flings her right into the air. Pain pours through her body as she slams back-first against the rocky wall of the nearby hill. She doesn’t even have enough to scream and instead falls straight to her knees. With wobbly legs, she tries to rise, as the noise of the heavy demonic steps comes closer. At this point, there’s no way she can fight back, as her strength is almost completely drained. Her hope hasn’t vanished, but it is diminished to a severe degree.

Just as she looks up, Vesta’s green glare is very close, within distance to reach out, should Asha want to. Unfortunately, there is no time for it, as a closed fist moves forward and hits her square in the face. Her head literally spins with her body as she tumbles to the ground and the impact makes it feel like she just fell face-first against a steel wall. As she lies on the broken earth without weapons in her hands, she feels a burning sensation in her mouth. Out of revulsion, she coughs and spits up blood onto the ground. 

As her blindfold has fallen off, her still intact, yet corrupted, eyes glances up into Vesta’s sight, which looks no more than a burning flame of hatred far above. She wishes she could explain how truly sorry she is in more than just words, but there is nothing. The last she sees before her sight goes dark is a hoof stomping her head. 

Fortunately for her, it is not a killing blow, as she remains intact even though she is bleeding. Now, with the night elf completely unmoving, the demon just has one thing left to do – finish off her pitiful opponent. All her emotions – the hatred, rage, sorrow – all of it tells her to tear the kaldorei apart and make her pay for all she has done. It is what she deserves, after all, for betraying her so.  
Claws are raised in the air and on the verge of striking, but half a second before they reach Asha, they stop. The fist slowly begins to clench as it appears almost to struggle against something, before it is yanked backwards. 

Vesta finally regains full control of her mind once more, as she takes several steps back in order to not be any further danger to Asha. She does not regret what she has done, but she needs to restrain herself.  
Asha cannot die, not yet at least. Vesta needs answers and the full and harsh truth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Yeah, Vesta just couldn't take it any more. She has had to suffer several betrayals - Kael, Altruis, her sister and now the woman she loves. Don't worry though, it's not over yet. Everything will be explained! Sort of._   
>  _I also realize that Asha may have seemed a bit stumped during this chapter, but I feel like it was a mix between being sure that Vestarial somehow had found out and that she had never properly prepared herself for how to deal with this specific kind of situation._
> 
> _And yeah, Vesta uses the "vengeance" (tank) demon form, if that wasn't obvious. I know you technically get that on Mardum in WoW but, meh, I'm rewriting all the rules!_


	20. In faith's grip

It is through agony that Asha’s body pushes her into a consciousness once more. To feel herself returning to reality was not something she had expected in those last moments of the battle she experienced. In fact, her mind had almost settled on what would happen to her and she had given in to such an end, despite not really wanting to.  
It’s not a pleasant awakening, however. She’s got a major headache and most of her body hurts from the damage she has sustained. Once her sight slowly returns, she realizes that her torso seems to have healed at least, which was to be expected. If given the chance, demon hunters have a remarkable regeneration cycle, in thanks to their demonic essence.  
However, what she notices the most is how she’s unable to properly move her arms and legs from where she’s seated. She can’t see her arms but, when looking at her legs, she spots a set of heavy and extremely sturdy chains. Unlikely to be steel, as she would probably be able to tear those apart. No, by the appearance, it seems to be adamantite, a very powerful metal available in Outland. A reasonable precaution, despite how she may dislike it.

“So, finally awake. Took you long enough.”

With the headache still bothering her, Asha can’t properly look around without some strain and she groans before responding.  
“Vestarial?”

The blood elf is slowly pacing a few meters away, arms behind her back.  
“It’s time for us to talk.” 

Asha tries to assess the situation, scanning her surroundings. Well, they’re definitely not in the Black Temple. By the slight and unnerving breeze, as well as the unnatural heat, it’s likely that they’re still in Shadowmoon. She’s thankful that she hasn’t been tossed in front of everyone to justify her supposed treachery. However, she understands that Vesta’s judgement probably won’t be all too pleasant either. Not if the previous fight was anything to go by.  
“I…was sure you would kill me.” 

Vesta slows herself down further and hesitates for a moment.  
“I thought about it, for quite some time.” 

Asha tries to look up in order to lock their sights together, but Vesta isn’t turned in her direction.  
“But you didn’t.” 

One of her hands clenches somewhat, but not as much as prior to the battle.  
“No. I need answers before I make such a decision.” 

The night elf contemplates her actions. It would probably not be wise to get argumentative right now but, she still feels like pointing out the details.  
“Well, before you attacked, I was trying to explain…”

Not the best idea, as Vesta raises her voice.  
“I know that already! But I couldn’t trust your word.” 

“And now you can?” 

Vesta turns towards her, glaring as she steps closer. The green flames around the eye sockets are very visible at this point, as she still has not replaced the blindfold she ripped apart with her attack. Asha doesn’t know if that’s supposed to be a sign or if Vesta hasn’t had time to replace it.  
“Yes, now that I know you can’t run or hide.”  
She stops in front of Asha, leaning down and grabs the night elf’s chin, forcing her to face Vesta.  
“And if I want you to look at me, then I can make you do so. We’re operating on my rules here. Is that understood?”

Asha is disheartened by the treatment, but she expected this situation. She shows Vesta a slight scowl.  
“Yes, I understand.” 

They stare at each other for several moments, both of their sights exposed to the other. Momentarily, she wonders how far the blood elf is ready to go.  
Vesta lets go of Asha, somewhat forcefully shoving her face away and then turns back around.  
“I want to know who you are – who you _really_ are. Not this lie that you’ve been showing to us all this time.”

Not quite the kind of question she anticipated and she widen her eyes in surprise.  
“What? I…I don’t-…  
I am Asha Ra-“

 _“Don’t give me that bullshit!”_  
The rage echoing from Vesta’s voice is severe and she swirls in Asha’s direction at the same time.  
“I want the truth, dammit!”

Facing that anger with a similar emotion would do nothing good, and therefore Asha attempts to remain calm.  
“I may not have told you the full truth, but my name really is Asha Ravensong. I wasn’t lying about that, Vestarial.”  
The blood elf remains where she is, glowering at Asha. For now, she’s allowed to speak.  
“What I was lying about, or that I kept out of what I told you all, was my background. I am not and were not simply one of those who lost something back in the last Legion invasion.” 

“Then what were you?”

Asha tries to continue as slowly and gradually as possible, as to not let there be any mistakes.  
“Originally, before I came here, I was a member of the Priesthood of Elune. I have been for several thousand years now. The reason I came to Outland with the others, was because I was sent to infiltrate the Illidari and-“

“To spy on us for the Alliance.” 

She sighs somewhat at the interruption.  
“Not…exactly.” 

“Asha, I’m warning you…” 

The threatening voice can turn into reality, Asha is aware of that, but she cannot let assumptions be in control.  
“Listen, Vestarial, I know how you feel about this, but I implore you to let me speak. I will explain everything, I promise.” 

Vesta almost seem ready to let her anger take charge again, but manages to push it down.  
“Fine. Go on then.” 

“Thank you. Like I said, I was a priestess of Elune and back on Azeroth, I was one of those who disagreed with our leader, High Priestess Tyrande Whisperwind, and her decision to release Illidan Stormrage from his prison. I, and a few of my fellow priests, believed it was brash and careless. We tried to bring our objections to her, but she would not listen at the time. She did not see the danger it would cause.”

Vesta looks at her skeptically as she folds her arms.  
“From what Kor’vas and some of the other kaldorei have said, it sounded like you guys really needed Lord Illidan’s help during the invasion, though.” 

“He was of great help, I will not dispute that. I am sure that some casualties could have been prevented with his arrival. Unfortunately, his release has caused several more, and not just on Outland.  
Among other things, he had his naga followers slaughter an entire seaport settlement on Kalimdor’s eastern coast, called Nendis. He is still a criminal and one we cannot trust.”

“Lord Illidan has often spoken of sacrifices and h-“

Asha frowns slightly, this time interrupting her.  
“Sacrifices? Nendis posed no threat to him, nor did their deaths benefit him in any possible way. They stood in his path and that is why they died.” 

Vesta tries to find some viewpoint to argue from, but she knows too little of this to be sure. She hasn’t even heard of that port before.  
“Continue.”

Asha inclines her head.  
“Even before the massacre at Nendis, those of us who opposed his release met to discuss what we should do. It was agreed upon that we must pursue Illidan in order to find out what he intended. I volunteered to lead this mission, with two others. We went after him for a time, sending back information to the others, until he got away. We knew he could not flee forever, as Warden Maiev Shadowsong and her Watchers would continue chasing him.”

Vesta remembers hearing of them, and of course, how Illidan captured the Warden and killed most of whatever Watchers remained. She still doesn’t know how she really feels about any of it, nor the rumors she hears of how Shadowsong is being tortured in her cell.  
“How did you proceed?”

“Well, at that time, the others had located a group of malcontents who my colleagues believed wished to join Illidan in his quest against the Legion. You know at least one of them.” 

The sin’dorei nods briefly, already figuring out who that might’ve been.  
“Kor’vas.”

“Among others, yes. We could have had them arrested, but most of us saw the potential benefit in trying instead to infiltrate this group. Not everyone agreed, but it was what we chose to act upon. The best course of action was to let me handle this mission. I gladly volunteered once more.  
It was not a very difficult task to…appear as one of those who had lost family and friends. In fact, I had indeed lost loved ones, even if I did not truly want the same type of revenge as Kor’vas and the others.”

“And then you travelled with them to Outland and pledged yourself to Illidan?”

“Correct. I was uncertain whether he would be able to see through me and reveal my true intent, but it appears I eluded him entirely. At least, he has never acted against me in any way.  
My initial goal was to stay here only for a short time and survey the situation.  
Unfortunately, I soon realized that this would not be enough. I needed more time to gather further information. Going through the ritual was my only chance at attaining this goal.”

Vesta listens intently, but she’s not really sure how to react at this last bit of information. It is disturbing somehow.  
“Hold on…this is sickening. Are you telling me that your supposed priest order _forced_ you to become a demon, just to give them information?”  
She frowns and shakes her head.  
“What the hell is wrong with religious organizations?”

Some of Vesta’s bias towards the church of Light pours out here, and Asha sighs, knowing she has to set the record straight.  
“You are mistaken. I didn’t actually have any feedback from the others at all. The decision to proceed with the ritual was mine, and mine alone.”

This revelation silences Vesta momentarily as she tries to absorb it. This is not just about what Asha had to do, but also how determined she can be.  
“Have you…been feeding your superiors information all this time?”

“Not all the time, no. It has actually been rather difficult getting any kind of message to them. There was often several months in between each report I sent through. Opening portals across the Twisting Nether without being noticed is incredibly difficult and risky. I could only do so when I thought it was crucial.  
Before I met those two Sentinels tod-…well, prior to our duel, I hadn’t had proper contact with them in almost a year.” 

That particular topic wasn’t one Vesta wished to speak of right now but, it has been mentioned and they might as well pursue it.  
“Your conversation, what was it about?”

Asha shrugs briefly.  
“As always, I reported on Illidan’s status and his latest actions. It was going to be longer, but then you arrived.”

“And what you did you tell them? I want details.” 

The night elf hesitates at this point, not as sure about speaking of things directly involving her mission.  
“I…”

Vesta begins to scowl once more.  
“Asha, dammit, tell me! Don’t you dare hide the truth from me now!”

She relents by exhaling heavily, knowing there’s no way out of this.  
“I spoke of what truth I believe in – Illidan Stormrage is an unstable man.”

“Unstable? Elaborate.”

“Yes. He seeks to destroy the Legion, but his methods are too severe, too dangerous. Look at all the things he has done here on Outland. To the orcs, the Broken, the draenei, the harshness which he handled Warden Shadowsong’s capture and the slaughtering of her team, as well as the torture that has been done to her ever since her imprisonment. And you saw the carelessness during our missions together. Altruis was not wrong and you know that.” 

Vesta isn’t sure how exactly to respond to this. Asha does have a certain point.  
“Maybe, but at the same time, he is ready to do things that many others aren’t.”

“And to what price? He is a dangerous individual, Vestarial. That cannot have escaped you as well.” 

She quickly tries to divert their attention towards another related topic.  
“What else did you tell them? Did you give them sensitive information? Like the temple’s layout, for example.”

“No, I only gave them what I just said.” 

She gains a harsh gaze from Vesta, one lacking in trust.  
“You’ll have to excuse me if I don’t believe the word of a spy.” 

It hurts her to hear those words, but she has to continue.  
“They…they didn’t ask, Vestarial. I saw no point in telling them anything they didn’t want to know. Not yet, anyway.” 

Vesta continues to watch her in silence for a bit, most probably trying to inspect her for lies. Asha tends to be fairly good at such things, however, so it’s difficult to say whether Vesta actually gets anything.  
Eventually, she turns her attention elsewhere.  
“There’s just one thing I don’t get.” 

“What?”

“How could you allow yourself to go through all of this? You sacrificed everything you were in order to get information for people much further away, who haven’t even seen the same horrors that you have. How can you stand having a demon inside of you, when you don’t even believe in this cause?”

Asha watches her, pondering the question. It is a more sympathetic one than she would’ve anticipated from Vesta at this point.  
“Before you joined, it was difficult. I had to tackle this reality every day and in some ways, I suppose I still do. But back then, my faith in the Goddess, our Mother Moon, was one of the few things that kept me sane. No matter how much I have gone through, I still feel as if she helps me endure.”

She certainly notices the first part, but tries to ignore it for now.  
“And what about the Illidari, huh? All of those you’ve fought, trained and lived with for years. You don’t care about them?”

Asha did figure this question would come eventually, even though it’s difficult to be faced with it.  
“No, I do. There are several good people among them, I won’t dispute that and their company has been very pleasant to be around. I have a lot of respect for every member of our team especially. Their only problem is that they follow a poor leader.” 

At least she’s not trying to hide her disapproval of Illidan. Despite her anger and feelings of betrayal, Vesta is glad to hear this truth, at least.  
“You do realize you can never go back though, right? The demonic essence is with us, we have transformed into something else. You can’t just be ‘cured’ from what you have become, Asha.”

The night elf displays an unexpected serenity as she nods at Vesta.  
“Yes, I know. I have long since surrendered myself to this fate. I chose this path and that means I am ready to live with the consequences.” 

“…I see.”

Vesta tries to take it all in, absorbing every word and sentiment that has been mentioned. Even though she would prefer to dismiss a lot of it as trying to appeal to her emotions or the trickery of a spy, she can’t dismiss that a lot of it must have been said with certainty in her heart. Asha has been dedicated to her own cause, and one that she is willing to go very far for, likely much further than Vesta would ever do. She hadn’t expected such devotion.  
Being almost stunned at this, she remains quiet, giving an opportunity for Asha to continue.

“I know what you believe, Vestarial. You think of me as a traitor, a liar, a filthy spy. I cannot dispute those classifications either, for it is what I am in one way or another.  
However, no matter what I’ve said here today, or how my actions in the past may have hurt you, I want you to know that this was never truly my intention.  
Among all the deceptions I’ve kept intact during the years…my love for you was never a lie. It was and still is, very real.”

They aren’t facing each other as she speaks, as Vesta doesn’t want to look at her. At this point, she doesn’t even know if she can. A certain side of her wishes to turn around and lash out, letting Asha know exactly how much it has hurt to be betrayed in this way, especially after the other ones she has had to suffer. But, another voice within her mind pushes all of this away, instead allowing her to consider what has been revealed. 

Without a word, she walks away, leaving Asha by the makeshift camp. She has a lot to think about, something she cannot do in the night elf’s presence.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _First, I should probably mention that this idea of a spy within the Illidari is something that was inspired by (or maybe stolen, /cough)[InFamousHero](http://archiveofourown.org/users/InFamousHero/pseuds/InFamousHero) here on ao3. From what I gather, her own Illidari Commander is supposed to be a Watcher that infiltrated the Illidari, something which is mentioned in the Maiev story._   
>  _I thought this was a cool concept and wondered if that could be made into a story in itself. That's how I first got the idea for how Asha's character could be developed and every other idea pretty much sprung from that. However, Asha's background and personality was something I moulded myself, partially from how she acts in-game._
> 
> _If anyone remembers how Asha mentioned that "discipline" was said to be her foremost trait, well...that was a direct reference to her life as a priestess._


	21. Undeniable share

The dangers that a demon hunter has to face are many and the act of fighting the demons themselves are far from the only one. Some might even argue that the difficulties of tackling what they’ve done and the constant prodding of the demonic essence inside of their minds, might be far worse as it may cause the hunter to self-destruct. That is why Asha is so thankful for the training she received from the Priesthood of Elune all those centuries ago. 

When Vestarial left her in the makeshift camp somewhere in Shadowmoon hours ago – or was it days ago? – she knew it would be some time before the blood elf returns. If she returns at all, that is. She doesn’t know whether this is punishment or not but, just sitting in this location might eventually drive her mad, or at least the demon would try to. That is why her meditative techniques work so well, as she can calm her mind and body, focusing on nothing but the Goddess’ blissful embrace and that nothing else in this world needs to exist. The demon may claw at her mind, but she has enough mental resilience to combat it for an extended period.  
Despite all this however, she will admit that, as time goes by, she’s starting to feel somewhat drained without sustenance. All she can really do is hold out and hope she will not be abandoned.

Thankfully, the next time Asha opens her eyes when she senses a presence in the area, she sees Vesta walking towards her with several things resting in her hands and on her back. The first thing the kaldorei notices is that Vesta’s eye sockets are no longer visible. She doesn’t have the same blindfold as before, but rather some torn white cloth which she is currently using to cover them up.   
In her hands, she holds a package of some sort in one, while the other grips two very familiar items – Asha’s warglaives. At least they appear to be from the shape and inscriptions used upon their blades. 

Neither of them say anything as Vesta carefully puts the box down in front of Asha, then places the warglaives off to the side. Next, she moves her hand towards something hanging on her shoulder, removes it and instead starts wrapping it around Asha’s face – her previously discarded blindfold. For the most part, it seems undamaged. As she can’t really struggle anyway, the night elf remains still and allows Vesta to do as she wishes. The gentle application of it all is encouraging.

Continuing in silence, Vesta raises her hand to one of her own warglaives that remains holstered to her back and unsheathes it as she kneels down.   
“Separate your legs as much as possible”, she instructs, while grabbing onto the chains. Not being one to argue, Asha does as she’s told and the blood elf carefully places the blade onto the adamantite. The demonic energy infusing the warglaive is unmistakable and it requires just one sharp slice to sever them. She’s thankful that they weren’t made to be even more sturdy.   
Vesta does the same to the chains holding her arms and then sheathes the weapon.  
“There’s food and water in the package. Eat.”

Asha stretches her arms a bit and rolls her wrists around, feeling how stiff they are, before opening up the box. Inside, she finds some preserved meat, cheese and a bottle of water. Demon hunters may crave the flesh and blood of demons but, normal food can usually be enough to sustain them as well. At least it helps them remember who they once were.  
Not wanting to hear how broken her voice might be, Asha begins by drinking first of all and then grabs a few pieces of the meat, before she dares to speak.  
“Thank you.”

In the meantime, Vesta sits down not too far away, looking down into the ground. She appears to be much calmer now than previously. Asha may even describe her as somewhat distant.  
“I’ve been doing some thinking. I wanted to talk to someone, but I didn’t know who, so, I sat down by Dariden’s grave for hours, trying to decide.” 

Her voice is soft and calculated, and while Asha continues to eat, she watches Vesta.  
“Did it help?”

She scowls and rests her hands on her knees.   
“I don’t know.   
All of what you told me earlier, it had good reasons behind it. I can see why you feel the way you do and why you believe in your cause. But, for me, this is difficult.”

“I wouldn’t expect anything else.”

“When I first got here, I just saw it as if I was performing my duty for my people and to my Prince. I didn't care about anything else, nor what the temple really had to offer. But thanks to you and everyone else, that mindset has changed so drastically. I care about the Illidari a lot, and our cause. And I…” 

“You wish to continue helping them against the Legion”, Asha finishes for her.  
“I know and no one is blaming you for feeling that way.”

Vesta scoffs, while still keeping her sight diverted from the night elf.  
“I think the Horde and Alliance may disagree with you.”

Asha won’t object against that notion, seeing as how she probably has a point.  
“Perhaps. However, I will admit that I am divided in this matter as well.   
One part of me sees the use of the Illidari and I want to help you all destroy the Legion, as it is the only way to bring us safety.   
However, the other side of me acknowledges that I cannot trust Illidan himself, nor his methods. I do not find him to be a good nor reasonable leader.”

“Well, not everyone is perfect. I think the same can be said for certain leaders of the factions now attacking us.”

“Perhaps, but not to the same extent. They usually do not wield such singular power.”  
She grabs a few more pieces of her food as she ponders how to explain it further.  
“That said, the Illidari have many good people among them. Some are even so talented and clever that I would much rather trust in them. I might even follow their leadership.”

Asha shows her a meaningful gaze, one that Vesta spots and recognizes. Her intentions are clear, but Vesta doesn’t know how to deal with this just yet. Besides, there are other issues they have approach to right now.  
“Asha, we need to discuss your current situation.”

She prepares herself for judgement, knowing what might be coming her way. She takes another sip of her water in preparation.  
“Very well. I am listening.”

Vesta takes a deep breath and inclines her head. This is when their sights are locked once more, as much as they can be.   
“Let me give you a possible scenario. Let’s say that you are given the chance to escape from the Valley and get back to your people unharmed. Would you take that opportunity?”

Not at all what she expected to hear and she’s momentarily stunned before finding her wits again.  
“I…don’t know what to say. Would you really do that for me?”

“I’m not sure, but…there is a possibility. I want to hear your response.”

Would Vesta risk everything just to free her from Illidan? It would be a huge advantage for the Alliance to have someone like her among them, or at least captured to get information from. But Vesta herself might suffer for this, not just emotionally but punishment for losing another member of her team to treachery.   
It is difficult for her to say as well, whether she wants to. As an immediate thought, she is uncertain how she would be perceived by returning with the kind of appearance she has right now. It may be a look that Vesta enjoys, but that’s beside the point.  
Even if she helps them out, would her people at large ever treat her the same way as they used to? She wants to explain all of this but, few words slip out.  
“I don’t truly know.”

“I understand it’s a difficult question to answer, but it’s one you need to consider. I must know…before I make any decisions.”

She finds herself somewhat lost for answers. There’s no doubt that she has gathered enough information for her mission but, that doesn’t necessarily have to be her entire life.  
“If I did, would you come with me?”

Vesta appears just as surprised and initially lost for words as Asha did.  
“You…want me to join you?”

“I’m asking if you would want to.” 

It’s not really hard to see how she would hesitate in this situation out of a similar concern, or perhaps even worse. Surely, Vesta would be taking a lot more risks by going into unknown and hostile territory. Would she do all that for love?”  
“I don’t think there’s anything left for me back on Azeroth, Asha. No home, no family, no one who even cares about me, except for you. All of those who matter to me are here, on Outland.”

Asha inclines her head.  
“A reasonable conclusion”, she says, even while she’s a bit disappointed. Not that she longs all too much for her old home but, she’d prefer going if she could have the most important person with her. 

“Okay, so, I guess neither of us can really answer that. Let’s try something else then.  
Consider instead that I gave you the chance to come back with me to the Black Temple. Would you want to do that?”

She turns her eyes over to the east and even with mountainous landscape in the way, the demonic energy from within that fortress is undeniable. This is probably why the Legion has had such an easy time detecting them. It’s not exactly the most cozy or welcoming place but, it has been her home for the past few years and she has friends she cares about in there.  
“Then I must ask you something in return – would you reveal the truth of me to everyone else?”

It seems like they’re handling this issue with a lot of back and forth, as whether to tell the truth or lying about Asha is a very crucial problem.  
“That depends.   
On one hand, I feel like I should. It would be dishonest to hold such deception against them, especially after what you’ve done.”  
It’s barely visible but, Asha does display some guilt across her features.  
“However, at the same time, would they be fair to you or would they judge you too harshly?”  
She sighs heavily and shakes her head.  
“I don’t want your death, Asha, nor do I want to see you punished in a manner you don’t deserve.”

“But you cannot have both justice and truth in this matter. You will be forced to choose one.”

“Well, that’s debatable as I’m sure I can think of some way to punish you myself. However, I do realize I still have to make a decision.”  
Vesta slides across the ground, coming close enough that their legs are almost touching.   
“I promise you that I won’t tell anything about who you really are to the others. But, in return, you must promise me to never again seek out the Alliance, nor any of your people, unless I ask you to.” 

A pretty straightforward offer, even if it difficult. Essentially, she asks Asha to give up her old life entirely and devote herself to Vesta, as it would be impossible for her to find any loyalty to Illidan. The past few years have shown that much.  
“Well, I…”

“Before you decide, know that this is a one-strike thing. If you betray my trust to the Alliance like this again, I won’t forgive you, nor will I take you back. I will see you as an enemy.” 

Well, if she had any doubts that Vesta could appropriately punish her, those doubts are washed away now.   
“That does sound…reasonable, for the most part.” 

“Good, because it’s all I have to offer. Betrayal isn’t something I take lightly, but I will make exceptions occasionally. I won’t be so forgiving a second time, however.”

Asha is satisfied enough that Vesta is willing to consider it, as she may have nowhere else to go. Besides, there may still be good things she can do among the Illidari.   
“And, if I come back, what happens between us?”

Vesta lowers her gaze, biting her lip for a moment.  
“That is…complicated. I can’t ignore what has happened here and everything we’ve discussed. It would be difficult to just forget who you really are. Hell, I’m still not fully sure that I truly understand you.”  
Her words make Asha feel as if someone is gripping her heart and holding it tightly.  
“At the same time, I still love you, Asha, and immensely so. Being with you has been both positive and very hurtful.” 

Asha feels this duality as well; glad that she’s able to gain such emotions from her beloved, but ashamed for hurting her.   
“I realize this is hard for you, and I’m not asking-“

Unfortunately, she doesn’t get much further, as Vesta stops her by grabbing the back of her neck and pulling her in for a kiss. It is an intense moment, as Vesta’s claws dig into her shoulder and the blood elf’s lips almost feel needy, as if they crave her more than she’s able to express with words.   
Asha rests a hand on the ground, leaning against the blood elf, while wrapping an arm around her waist to pull her closer.   
When they finally separate once more, their foreheads rests against one another, reveling in the moment.

Vesta’s voice is quiet and careful, as her emotions are raw and unpredictable.  
“I want to be close to you again. I want to feel your touch, hear your voice, share of your warmth. But I can’t do that if I don’t trust you.   
Please, Asha…promise me you won’t talk to the Alliance again. I can’t…I can’t handle having to push you away.”

Trying her best to comfort Vesta, she moves a hand to the back of the sin’dorei’s head and guides her down to rest against her chest and neck, with Asha’s chin secured on top of her. She embraces her beloved as much as she’s able to.  
“I promise. My opinions will stay as they are but, I can do more good among the Illidari, and I want to be here for you.” 

For a few minutes, they eschew any words as they choose to simply enjoy each other’s presences. It has been a while since they had the chance to do so. With the encounter against Ashindra, and the weeks of Vesta’s mind weighing her down afterwards, they chose separation without acknowledging it. Along with this experience, they’ve come to understand how much they need each other as well. 

After a little while, Vesta remembers something else.  
“Oh, I forgot. I uh, I’m sorry for ripping my blindfold.”

“Hmm? You don’t have to be sorry.”

“Yes, I do. It was a gift from you and one I treasured dearly. I just…wasn’t thinking during the battle and now I really regret it.”

Asha smiles and puts a soft kiss at the top of her head.  
“Don’t worry, we’ll get you a new one.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _I feel like Blizzard tends to make the whole food thing a bit ridiculous with their death knights, demon hunters and similar creatures so, I'm allowing my hunters in this story to eat normally. I mean, compared to the DKs, they're at least not dead, just changed._


	22. Untrodden passage

The courtyard of the Black Temple usually sees actions from the fel orcs that uses it partially to prepare their defenses, but also as a training ground. They are left to their own devices by the other inhabitants, as they are expected to be the front-line force, the grunts, along with some of the less intelligent demons. A suicidal task, but they are at least devoted to their duty.  
When demon hunters train however, they instead utilize some of the upper platforms on either side of the temple’s higher grounds, which gives them a better view, not just of the temple, but towards Shadowmoon Valley as a whole.

As Vestarial sits upon an even higher level, looking down at this platform, she watches how a large group of, if not all young, then at least rather new recruits into their ranks spar with one another. It seems that, despite the war going on all around Outland, the Illidari are not without people eager to join their cause. She is glad to see there are those who are willing to look beyond prejudice and the limits of typical mortal life, but part of her also wonders how long most of these will live. Not that they have an enormous death rate, but during their last assaults across the Twisting Nether, quite a few losses were had and most of them were from the latest generations.

To help prevent this, Vesta have volunteered to occasionally help out with weapons training and versatility in combat. The way people are tutored these days is so unlike how it was for her when she joined a few years ago. The mentor system is not used at all, and therefore it is important to have as many veterans who are ready to spread their knowledge as possible, and Vesta has found herself eager to share. She’s uncertain where that feeling comes from. She was definitely not the type to do so among the spellbreakers in Quel’thalas. Perhaps it is another part of her that has changed. She does, naturally, feel a lot more camaraderie with these people than she did with the sin’dorei army.

Currently though, she’s only watching as a few other people handle the recruits. One of them, who Vesta obviously has her sights set upon, is Asha. Vesta was unsure what would happen upon their return to the temple, if she would feel or act differently after everything she told Vesta, but it appears such worries were unfounded. Asha continues as she always has and acts no different with the others. Her ways as a spy must be set in quite deeply, or at the very least, she has fairly decent acting skills. Then again, her act is rather simple, so there’s not much to change. She’s just herself, albeit with another type of background.

As Vesta sits there, she doesn’t see it, but she definitely hears how a pair of feet comes walking towards her destination from behind. She doesn’t know, but can guess who it might be.  
“These are the new ones, right?”

Kor’vas doesn’t sit down by her, but instead stops and remains standing right behind her, almost enough to touch. Vesta continues to look down towards the recruits as well, but inclines her head.  
“Aye, it is. Most of them have been here a few weeks but, I think a couple came in just some days ago.”

“Right. Well, they look pretty decent, don’t they?”

“Decent enough.”

Kor smirks as she turns to watch her friend.  
“Ever the critic, huh?”

“I need to be, for their sake. We all do. Otherwise, they’ll end up like many of those we’ve lost.”

The smug expression disperses, as she too knows of these unfortunate elements and doesn’t really wish to think about it.  
“True. Well, anyway uh, didn’t come here to ask that.  
I saw you and Asha together yesterday.”

Vesta doesn’t quite see the point in mentioning this and she looks over her shoulder.  
“Okay. And…?”

“And…it was just nice to see.”

Raising an eyebrow, Vesta appears confused at the notion. Is there something she is missing?  
“Erm, was there something specific you wished to talk about regarding this, or?”

“Well, you know…I was just worried that you two might’ve been fighting.”

This sounds even more odd. Of course, they _did_ fight, although that’s not, or at least should not be public knowledge. Not yet, anyway and she hopes it stays that way.  
“Fighting? When?”

“You just seemed quite heavily affected after we had that run-in with your sister and then later on, you two appeared to separate for a while. I figured you might’ve been arguing or something.  
And then even after that, you were both gone for a few days, where you returned without your proper blindfold and Asha looked kinda messy.”

Despite the seriousness of that situation, Vesta looks amused. If only she knew…  
She shakes her head right now, however. She may not have the same blindfold but, Asha managed to fix one for her that’s at least similar to what she was wearing previously.  
“I think there’s been a bit of a misunderstanding. We weren’t fighting at all, actually.  
You are right that the encounter with Ashindra affected me, quite severely, in fact. It was a lot to deal with and…I needed some time alone. Asha understood that. I may have taken some of that out on her but, not in the way you’re imagining. I’m sorry if I got you worried.”

Vesta almost surprises herself with how effectively she manages to lie. As long as it calms Kor down, that’s what is important.  
The night elf decides to sit down next to Vesta, placing her hands in her lap.  
“What were you two doing out in the Valley then?”

“Asha told me that she felt…helpless somehow, when she couldn’t set my mind at ease, so she went out to hunt some demons. She got into a bit of trouble though, and I had to help her.”

Kor smiles and shakes her head.  
“Tsk, that’s just like her, to go do stupid stuff when she can’t deal with emotional tension.”

“Well, I tend to put that kind of trait on you but, I suppose she may be similar.”

“Hey, what? I never do anything stupid! I know how to handle myself.”

Vesta displays a small smirk, obviously not believing her.  
“Right, if you say so.”

Kor pokes her a bit playfully for a moment, before they allow some comfortable silence in between them. Vesta is glad that her friend can believe her regarding this at least, because the truth would probably be far too unsettling.  
After a few minutes, she turns back to Vesta, inquisitive yet again.  
“So, what’s on your mind?”

“Does there have to be anything?”

“Well, you just look kinda distant. You did when I came up here as well, which was why I asked.”

Vesta snorts and slowly folds her arms.  
“Nothing slips by you, huh?”

“Nope. You should know, seeing as how it was you who put me on guarding on our flanks to begin with.”

She smiles somewhat, remembering that time rather fondly, especially as it was quite a while ago now, during much brighter days. Figuratively speaking, anyway.  
“I suppose you’re right, yes. I have been rather…deep in thought, as of late.”

“You wanna share some of that?”

Not that she minds doing so, especially not with Kor, who’s likely tied with Asha as her best friend, but she still hesitates. There are certain things she likely shouldn’t reveal, even though the repercussions between these two shouldn’t be severe.  
“Well uhm, I’m not sure how you’ll take it.”

“Try me.”

“Very well. I’ve been thinking about Altruis.”

Kayn may have been the one who took his betrayal the harshest, but she knows that Kor has also been at the very least critical of Altruis after those events. Most of it probably comes down to how he tried to trick his friends into an ambush.  
“Uhh, okay. And how exactly have you been thinking of him? You wanna chase after him again?”

“No no, it’s far too late by now. That chapter is done with, I’m afraid.”  
Several weeks must’ve gone by since they last saw or heard anything from Altruis and even though Illidan had sent out other search parties, it had been to no avail.  
“I have been thinking about some of his…ideas and opinions, I guess you could say.”

“What? Why?”

“Because some of what he used to say was kind of reasonable.”

Vesta actually thinks it’s quite a shame that their former friend left at all. Many now speak of him as scum and a traitor, one who is worthy of nothing but scorn, even though when he was among them, a large portion of them agreed with his concerns about what they were doing. Perhaps no one had expected him to act that way and she can’t help but feel that his departure ruined more than just people’s trust in him.

Kor seems quite skeptical as well.  
“Uh, maybe. I dunno.”

“You have to at least admit that he held true to his convictions.”

She snorts and shakes her head briefly.  
“Yeah, okay, I will agree that he probably did, even though I wish he hadn’t. His obsession with them is likely what led to him betraying us.”

“Perhaps. I am on your side as far as his execution of these actions went, but I am not concerned with how he ended his relationship with us. I’m thinking about his ideas here. He may have had a point.”

Kor raises her brows, her features displaying her surprise.  
“What? You’re kidding, right?”

“I’m not.”

“You’re saying that he was right about his lack of faith in our cause?”

“That’s not what he said, Kor’vas.”

The night elf scoffs, shifting her sight back to the training grounds. They’re not talking loud enough to be heard very far and even if they did, the other demon hunters sparring still manages to obscure most of their noise.  
“Might not be what he said directly, but it’s what he meant. You could see it all the time, and personally, I think that’s a ridiculous notion. He’s a traitor and I think he was like that for a long time.”

It seems Vesta might’ve been a bit hasty with her statement, as Kor is still rather adversely affected by those unfortunate events. She considers trying a slightly different approach.  
“Have you thought about that we may have been straying from our own cause for a while? From what we’re supposed to do?”

“What are you talking about? Last I checked, we’ve constantly been hunting demons, even without that asshole’s help.”

“Yes, but that does not deal with _why_ we’re fighting, does it? Killing demons is part of what we do, not the reason.”

Once more, it looks like she manages to confuse the night elf, who may not be thinking clearly while anger surges through her mind.  
“I don’t think I’m following you.”

“I noticed. Think about it – are we not on this wretched world, because we wish to protect our own and the people on it, so they do not have the suffer the same way we have, both in the past and during our rituals?”

“Well, yeah, but I’m not sure what you’re telling me here. Are you saying that it isn’t what we’re doing? ‘cause I’m pretty sure that’s what we’ve been at constantly.”

“I disagree. Think back for a moment, on the type of things we’ve done during the past few years.  
Take the fel orcs for example – we’ve completely corrupted them and then pushed them into servitude as our cannon fodder.”

Kor sighs, knowing that this would be brought up. Actually, these kinds of topics are something that they’ve spoken of before.  
“They did that by choice.”

“Did they? Last I checked, Lord Illidan gave them little choice, unless they wished to fight alone against the demons. There was never any option to ally with one another, only service.”

“Isn’t that what they’re used to do, though? That’s why they attacked our world to begin with, isn’t it? At least that’s what you and the other sin’dorei told me.”

She will admit that she may have had some bias against them in the past, which she still has a hard time pushing away from.  
“Maybe, but that does not excuse our actions. We force them to do exactly what the Legion did.”

“Yeah, because we are aware what kind of actions _need_ to be taken to battle them.”

Either Kor is set in her ways, or she just refuses to be convinced by what a traitor once questioned. Then again, Vesta is taking these words from another ‘traitor’, but at this point, someone has to ask these things.  
“Alright, fine, you don’t agree with me on this topic. What about the Broken, then? What have they done to deserve their treatment?”

At this point, Kor looks a little bit less determined.  
“I…I dunno what you mean. We aren’t forcing them to be soldiers.”

“In a way, we are. They are also expected to fight if enemies manage to breach our defenses, not to mention the fact that we have made them take care of the maintenance of this place.”

The night elf starts to fidget a bit with her hands.  
“Yeah, but uh…we allow them to stay with us in the temple, right? They can’t do that for free.”

Vesta exhales sharply.  
“We allow them? Kor’vas, the Black Temple is _theirs._ The demons stole it from them and all we’ve done is take it from the Legion.”

“Okay but, we can just give it back once we’re done here.”

“And when is that? When we’ve ‘defeated the Legion'? That might take years, decades, centuries. Perhaps an eternity. And how much will be left of this temple when we’re done? This was once a place of worship, Kor’vas, where their people travelled from all across whatever this land was called before, to visit and gather. Do you actually believe that Lord Illidan will care enough to return it in a state where it can be mended?”

Kor’vas looks down, hesitating with her response, in comparison to how swiftly she dealt with Vesta’s arguments regarding the orcs.  
“…I don’t know.”

“Exactly. It’s this kind of stuff that I worry about. The treatment of our allies, the inclusion of so many demons without properly seeing who is truly loyal, the attacks on the other inhabitants of this world, the harsh treatment of prisoners, our death rates on Legion-controlled worlds…there are many things on this list that is starting to fill me with doubts.”  
Vesta realizes that she is simply reiterating what she has heard both from Altruis as well as Asha, but she is starting to believe that it is words that needs to be shared.

“Is it really a cause for worry, though? Lord Illidan has always made his intent clear, Vesta. We are ready to make the necessary sacrifices to-“

And there it is, the excuse for all of it. It’s the same one she herself has made and considered to be the truth, but doubt is finally beginning to disperse such ignorant thoughts.  
“If we sacrifice everything that we have, what is there left to fight for?”  
She raises her voice, almost enough to be heard by others, but thankfully, no one else seems to be within range. Although, at this point, she doesn’t care who listens.  
“If we sacrifice our bodies, our morals, our people – why should we continue fighting at all? Just for revenge, is that it? Is that our only cause left in life?”

There is no immediate response from Kor as she seems to consider Vesta’s words. That is positive to a certain degree, as she does want someone to listen.  
The kaldorei’s tone is somewhat softer than it was previously.  
“Before we came here, a lot of us lost everything we had. Families, homes, goals, possessions…some had nothing left and this was the only way out. When you have nothing, it’s a lot easier to get ready to do everything to bring down your enemy.”

Vesta inclines her head, looking at her with understanding as she places a hand upon one of Kor’s.  
“I know, Kor’vas and I agree that this is the case. I have lost a lot as well and during the time I’ve spent with all of you, I haven’t even considered looking back, until quite recently. But I am starting to believe that we need to have limits. If we do not, then we may make mistakes as well, and force others to suffer like we have. Is that what you want?”

Kor nibbles at her lower lip for a moment, before exhaling slowly.  
“No, I don’t.  
Look, Vesta…I see where you’re coming from and it is reasonable, but what exactly does this mean? Do you want to get Altruis back into the fold? Or are you saying we should follow him?”

Getting back one whom she and many of the others once saw as their brother would be a very pleasant thought, but she can’t indulge it.  
“I can’t fully answer that, as I don’t completely know, but in general, this isn’t about Altruis. It’s about all of us. Like I said earlier, I didn’t quite appreciate how he performed what he did and compared to him, I am not a traitor. I wouldn’t abandon the Illidari or any of you.  
What I believe we need to do however, is consider our actions. We need to start thinking of who we are and why we do everything against the Legion. That way, we can prevent ourselves from making mistakes in the future. We want to be able to use the Legion’s weapons against them, without becoming like them.”

She’s facing less and less resistance from the night elf and eventually, Kor leans down and rests her head against Vesta’s shoulder.  
“Your argument is valid, Vesta and I’m not gonna try to challenge it, not right now anyway. I’ll consider what you’ve said and maybe speak to some of the others too.”

Vesta nods and lifts the hand by the arm that Kor is resting against, to gently stroke her fingers against the night elf’s hair.  
“Thank you. It’s all I can really ask for.”

Kor can’t close her eyes, as there are none, but sitting like this does at least feel soothing. They remain like this in silence for at least another minute or two, enjoying each other’s company. When Kor next speaks, her voice is a bit distant.  
“You think we’ll win the war?”

An even more difficult question, of course and one she doesn’t really wish to consider at this time. Not before she has given it some more thought.  
“I’m not certain. Ask me again in a month or two and maybe I’ll have a better answer. But I’m pretty sure that we will survive, regardless. It’s what some of us are best at.”  
She hears a short humming noise from Kor as a response and then senses how the night elf snuggles closer to her. Vesta arches her brow but doesn’t fight against it. She looks to the side and it’s actually kinda funny to see the taller kaldorei clinging to her like this.  
“Enjoying yourself?”

“Mm, yeah. No wonder Asha likes you so much. You’re really huggable.”  
Vesta snorts amusedly and then pulls Kor a bit closer. No harm in letting her stay here.

While the two of them end their conversation and continue their friendly intimacy, neither of them notices the man standing on a ledge somewhat above them. Illidan continues to watch them like he has done since Kor’vas walked up to Vesta. When no one is aware, the Lord of Outland often comes to observe his underlings and see how they’re doing without his influence. It appears that certain trends have nestled into the temple now and he wonders about the implication for the future.  
He unfolds his arms, turns around and leaves the area. Perhaps it is best to let the seeds grow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _I guess it's possible to see this chapter as like, Vestarial simply following in Altruis' or Asha's steps but, I prefer to look at it in the way of Vestarial taking her own path, away from both of them as well as Illidan, without leaving the Illidari._   
>  _I can see how people might believe that the conclusion for these thoughts are that Vestarial will pick Altruis as her second-in-command, and while I won't actually deal with any Legion content in this story (like the tag says "TBC/Pre-Legion"), I have other plans for when it comes to that position, which I will deal with next week._


	23. In continuous line

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Yeah, I know it's not Monday but, I'm gonna be busy tomorrow so I thought I'd put out a chapter today instead._

Up at the Temple Summit, the highest point which one can reach within the Black Temple, it is possible to see further across Shadowmoon Valley than from anywhere else in this region. From here, the Lord of Outland can survey almost the entire exterior of the temple, the mountain peaks miles away, the rivers of fel-tainted liquid and even some of the temporary bases that has been built by the Horde, Alliance and Sha’tar forces nearby. They’ve come far now, the Azerothians who have fought their way throughout this realm for the past year or more, which has of course taken them all the way up to the steps of the master’s lair.  
Outside the gates, it’s possible to hear the commotion of a lot of troops preparing themselves for battle and it’s probably just a few days left until they will launch their attack. The inhabitants of the temple wonder how long they’ll be able to last. Months? Weeks? 

At the Summit, a fairly large group of people are gathering and while some of them gazed down the few kilometers towards their enemy’s location, most have soon turned and stands at attention, while eyeing their master.  
Vestarial and her team are of course among those present, as are several other demon hunter veterans who have survived this long. Except for them, there’s a shivarra, a female naga and one of the Broken. All of them stands on the opposite side of the hunters, while everyone waits for the master to start. 

Illidan sits upon one of the pillars higher up, his expression hard to read as he gazes out into the distance. None of them know exactly what is on his mind, but they can imagine. Clearly, this wasn’t what he had planned when he left his people and joined with a whole bunch of other outcasts towards this fragmented world and tore it from the grip of its old master.  
After about a minute of silence, he finally stretches out his wings and jumps down from the pillar. While he does, the wings dampen his fall and he lands pretty safely and unharmed upon the hardened floor.

“My Illidari, my best and brightest. I welcome you to today’s meeting, as we stand upon the brink of destruction.”  
His words has an effect on most of them, as they show quick signs of distaste or discomfort for what is probably about to happen when the enemy charges.  
“In spite of our circumstances, I am glad to see you all. You have proven yourselves to be among the greatest of your peers and I have confidence that you will be able to continue this line of success.”

He folds his wings and places his hands on his back below them, while he begins to pace across the floor.  
“Let us not linger too long on pleasantries however, as there are important things to discuss. As you are all very well aware, our situation has become rather dire. Our enemies have beaten us back, destroyed most of our important outposts and fortresses, killed some of our most vital allies, while some of our key members and my closest demon hunter advisors have been lost. Not to mention a lot of our forces. The situation is grim to say the least and I will not fault you for feeling a measure of uncertainty in these times.”

His eyes scan each of the hunters before him, but none of them at least visually appears to falter.  
“Despite all of this, or perhaps because of it, the mission I have prepared for all of you is now more important than ever. It is not just significant because of what needs to be done, but because it may very well save us from annihilation.”  
He glances over his shoulder towards the advisors in the back.  
“Malevolence.”

The shivarra quickly bows her head in recognition and then takes a step forward.  
“Yes, my lord.”  
Her hands begin to glow with fel green energy and they feel how she casts a simple and yet effective spell. An illusion appears in the middle of the floor, not far from Illidan, creating the broken shape of an orb, or rather, a world. The majority of what is left looks torn apart, overflowing with demonic corruption and barren wastelands. 

Illidan raises a hand and gestures at it.  
“What you see before you look no different from what you’ve faced previously, yes? Another world torn apart by the Legion it would seem. But that is where you are wrong.  
This is the place originally known as the Plane of Banishment, but is now simply called Mardum – the Shattered Abyss.”

Their attentions are turned towards it, studying the surface as the illusion slowly spins around to show the entire appearance. Illidan lets them do so for a few seconds before he continues.  
“In the past, it was supposedly a gigantic prison, created by Sargeras before his fall. As many of you are no doubt aware, demons are simply re-created in the Twisting Nether after their downfall, meaning it would be nigh impossible to truly kill them all. That is why he bound them to this plane, making them all be reborn inside a place they cannot escape.  
When he himself was corrupted however, he shattered this world and unleashed what he called the Burning Legion.”

Their interest grows as this is something they haven’t heard before, but they realize it’s likely something that Illidan has found out during one of their many missions outside of Outland.  
“It is a dangerous region, guarded by some of Sargeras’ most trusted minions – not to mention, a whole army of demons and other foul creatures.  
Hearing all of this, I assume you are wondering why we would wish to go there. What can there really be left of this cesspit that would be of any interest to us? Observe.”

He casts his own spell and creates a small illusion above his hand. This one also forms into a piece of rock, but much smaller in size and they figure it is likely not something that is meant to be of the same actual size as the planetoid.  
While it spins in his hand, it doesn’t look like anything special – it appears to merely be a bit of scorched rock, albeit with a few symbols that they have not seen before.  
“Unremarkable, isn’t it? I know the look on your faces – you wonder what sort of significance a small piece of rock can have, yes?  
Then you should know that this is not a simple rock, but a magical artifact. It is called the Sargerite Keystone, and the ordinary appearance is a deception meant to fool people who are unaware of its great power.  
The Keystone has the ability to open portals to any of the worlds that is connected to the Legion.”  
It's unusual, but they do spot the faint sign of a smile on his lips, or perhaps more accurately, a smirk.  
“Yes, even Argus.”

Now, as his eye sockets sweep the area, he can certainly see the realization upon their faces, how they’re finally understanding just the importance of this item.  
“It is this object that must be secured from Mardum. I do not know its exact location within this plane, but it is something that must be found out when you get there.  
Unfortunately…”  
He waves his hand and the illusion of the keystone breaks as he does, while lowers his hand once more.  
“…we have a few troublemakers in our way. With the invasion from the people of Azeroth and the siege that our enemies have started in their unfathomable ignorance, they have disrupted our plans. We could, of course, charge straight into Mardum and damn the consequences, but then there would be nowhere which we could escape to. Outland is our only safe haven, and when the Legion finds out what is happening on Mardum, they will pursue us with the full strength of their armies. This means we must defend the Black Temple.”

He continues to walk back and forth, while his vision occasionally moves past the edge behind his hunters, to gaze at the army outside. His face reveals a twitch of anger for a moment, but it quickly disperses.  
“I could send you all out there to attack them or aid in the defense of the temple during this siege, but ultimately, that would be foolish. Too many might be lost and I cannot have all of your talents wasted on this task.  
Therefore, I have decided that you must leave for Mardum, while I remain here to lead the efforts against Azeroth’s forces.”

This piece of news almost shocks them more than hearing of the Keystone and he can see how trepidation once more settles in. A few of them even speaks up.  
“You…you won’t come with us, my lord?”

“But Lord Illidan…without you…”

“Doing this mission without you is…”

He raises his hand to make them stop and everyone quiets down again once he does.  
“I understand your worries and I do not fault you for hesitating in this matter. The loss of Varedis, the other top demon hunters below him and several of your other brothers and sisters has been unfortunate and a great blow to your morale and your strength, but you cannot let this deter you. This mission is too important for that.”

While most of them still look uncertain, it is Kayn that allows himself to break the silence.  
“But, my lord, how will we succeed in this mission without a leader? How will we coordinate our efforts?”

Illidan inclines his head and once more places his arms behind his back.  
“That, dear Kayn, is exactly why we have gathered here today.  
In order to work as efficiently as possible, you will need a leader, one who can guide the entire Illidari in my absence, provide strategies and orders for everyone involved, and one who you all must give your entire obedience to. You will need a Commander, one who, of course, can only be a demon hunter.”

Even more realization descends upon them now, as they comprehend his intentions – one of them shall be chosen as what is effectively his second-in-command. In a way, that was Varedis' role before, but even he did not have as much control as such a position would gain. He mostly acted as the demon hunters’ leader, below Illidan.  
“While your goal is to take the Keystone and return to the Black Temple as swiftly as possible, we should all know by now that this may not be entirely possible. If, for whatever reason, you cannot return to us once you have it, the Commander will have to carry the burden of where you must go. I have recommendations which I will deliver in private but for now, keep your focus on the temple.”

He steps closer to the middle once more and motions towards the three individuals in the back.  
“Your teams will not be alone on Mardum, as I am sending small forces from each of our allies with you into its depths. The Commander shall also be in control of the Captains which lead each of them.”  
He motions at a green-scaled naga in fairly heavy armor.  
“Lady S’theno is just below High Warlord Naj’entus in rank among the Coilskar naga and shall act as one of the Captains, to help lead them into Mardum.”

She slithers forward for a moment and gracefully bows her head, while putting a hand to her chest.  
“It is our honor to serve, lord Stormrage.”

Next, Illidan points at, despite his rather sickly skin and appearance, a rather heavily-armored and sturdy individual.  
“A group of the Ashtongue tribe shall come with you as well, led by Battlelord Gaardoun. His Broken will be able to offer both warriors as well as shamanistic powers.”

Instead of bowing, Gaardoun salutes with a closed fist to his chest.  
“We will gladly give our lives if it means delivering a blow to the Legion.”

Illidan nods and then turns towards the only demon on the Summit, perhaps one of the few that is accepted by most across the temple.  
“And lastly, someone I am sure most of you recognize after the numerous times she has offered us aid on different Legion worlds – Matron Mother Malevolence. She will take her shivarra forces with her.”

Malevolence curtsies as she stands in her revealing set of black and red robes, all of her six arms moving as elegantly.  
“It shall be my utmost pleasure to aid you all once more, hunters. We have worked together before in such a splendid fashion, after all.”

The Lord of Outland inclines his head briefly, before turning his sights back to those on the other side  
“Naturally, a Captain must also be chosen for the demon hunters, to help the Commander with coordinating your efforts. All four Captains act in a united fashion as the seconds to the Commander, which means that utmost obedience to this individual is expected. Do not forget this.”

The hunters all nod curtly, and then begin to stand at attention.  
“Now then, let’s see...”  
His eye sockets begin to sweep across each, surveying them one by one as he seems to look for the most appropriate candidate. Many of them feel a mixture of excitement and anxiety, as they know he is about to pick a position that most of them likely wouldn’t have been able to imagine themselves in. Of course, Illidan has already made his choice long ago.  
After a short while, he finally settles upon a specific individual.  
“Vestarial Revenor, step forth.”

His call shocks not just her, but many of the other veterans as well, who apparently didn’t expect it either. The only ones who aren’t as surprised is Vesta’s own group.  
She is left stunned with her mouth agape for a few moments, before she realizes what she must do.  
She walks up to him, carefully, and then stops a few meters ahead. She kneels in front of him, lowering her head and puts her fists to the ground, but Illidan shakes his head.  
“No. Stand.”

She looks unsure, but rises, while standing at attention.  
“Yes, my lord.”

“Revenor, one of the few Sunfury still alive among us, as I recall.”  
Illidan looks at her, while he slowly begins to walk around her.  
“I remember the day you and your brethren came here, as the…third group of sin’dorei, correct?  
You proved yourself to be as resolute then as you are now.  
That is not to say there haven’t been problems. You have had a bit of trouble in your group throughout these past few months, especially with Altruis, as we all know.  
The traitor stole artifacts from our treasury, gave away crucial information to the enemy and helped them kill Varedis, Alandien, Netharel and Theras specifically. Those losses were not just difficult to handle, but a personal insult to me. As you may realize, part of the guilt for these circumstances are on you.”

Her sight is lowered and she falters as he speaks. There is shame upon her features.  
“I understand, my lord.”

His expression soon softens somewhat.  
“However, despite these unfortunate situations, you have personally proven yourself on numerous occasions. You are said and shown to be a brilliant strategist and tactician. Your leadership has been highly effective on each of our missions, killing as many demons as possible, holding ground and minimizing our losses.  
Not only that, but the philosophy which you created and implemented among your group, as well as the care you have shown for your brothers and sisters, is something I have listened to and studied for a while. I find it quite admirable. It seems that others have done the same, which is why several other teams have adopted your setup among them. Did you know that some already see you as a leader of sorts?”

Vesta feels somewhat overwhelmed with the praise, something she usually doesn’t gain in such abundance and definitely not in front of a crowd.  
“I…I did not, my lord.”

“Well, they do, and in a way, I have come to expect as much. This is why this is merely a formality.”  
He finally stops his circling and moves to place himself in front of her, folding his arms across his chest.  
“Vestarial Revenor, I hereby name you Illidari Commander.”

Vesta places a hand over her chest, similar to what some of the Captains did and bows her head deeply.  
“You honor me beyond belief, my lord.”

“Not more than you deserve.  
Do you wish to name a second-in-command of your fellow demon hunters or do you need some time to consider this choice?”

She displays a thoughtful gaze at this question and ponders the truth of it. Then she shakes her head.  
“No, my lord, I believe I have already made my decision.”  
Illidan inclines his head and motions with one hand for her to show him.  
She slowly turns around to look at the rest of the veteran demon hunters and at that point, they all salute her. She’s initially surprised, before she clears her throat.  
“I uh…unlike our lord, I am not as good at speeches, which I’m sure several of you already know. But, I want to at least say that I am proud to be given this position and I hope to prove myself worthy of it, in Lord Illidan’s absence.  
You already know that planning appropriate strategies and tactics for our assaults is important to me, and I shall make sure that we will succeed no matter what. We will sabotage the Legion’s schemes against us, get the keystone and seize victory on Mardum – this, I swear to you all. Naturally, as Lord Illidan says, my plan is to return to the Black Temple afterwards, and help win this battle against Azeroth’s forces as well.”

Most of them look glad to hear her say it, even though it should’ve been obvious already. Vesta has to gather herself however, for what she’s about to say next. She knows what she wants but, wonders if others will agree with her.  
“Choosing a second-in-command is what others probably would see as a difficult choice, and it isn’t easy per se but, I would definitely say that I don’t have to think very long for who to pick. It is…someone I have always put a lot of trust and faith into, during my time among the Illidari.”  
The veterans outside of her team assume that it will be someone among those six at this point, but even her team are starting to glance towards Asha. The kaldorei herself doesn’t show any particular emotions.  
“This person is of a similar mind as myself, but is not afraid to question me, nor to take charge when necessary.”  
Her face is obviously aimed at her team, but they aren’t quite sure who it is she smiles at.  
“Kor’vas Bloodthorn, step forth.”

The night elf appears almost more shocked than Vesta did and isn’t quite sure what to do. She lifts a hand and points at herself.  
“…me?”

“Unless you know someone else by that name.”

Asha smiles, seeming glad and possibly even a little bit relieved, as she puts a hand to Kor’s back and gently pushes her forward.  
“You heard the Commander.”

Kor stumbles for a moment, quickly glaring over her shoulder, before she turns to look at Vesta. She then coughs and tries to stand in a more formal fashion.  
“I uh…I’m here.”

Vesta smiles as well, shaking her head quickly.  
“Kor’vas Bloodthorn, for your exemplary service to the Illidari and for being a trusted hunter beyond many others, I wish to give you the position of my second-in-command.”

Illidan gets a few words in as well.  
“As by the wishes of Commander Revenor, I bestow you the title of Hunter-Captain Bloodthorn. This means that you now hold the responsibility of leading the demon hunters into battle and helping the Commander organize them when necessary.”

Kor still doesn’t quite know how to deal with it.  
“Whoa…uh, I mean, yes, my lord! It is an honor to take this position.”

Vesta appears quite amused still, but Illidan manages to seem unfazed, as he begins the last part of his speech.  
“Then, it is finished. Your structure has been determined and know that I am glad that you are all able to accept it. I expect for you to obey Commander Revenor and Captain Bloodthorn at all times, and I expect even more from the two of them.  
Despite the danger I’m sending you all into, know that I am proud of what you’ve accomplished up until this point and it is my profound belief that you will be able to succeed here as well.  
Getting the portal open to Mardum will still take another week or so, which is a time that you must use to prepare.  
This will be your toughest mission yet, and you will all be tested beyond anything you’ve encountered thus far. Do not falter, and prepare to do what is necessary in any circumstance. Seize victory, no matter the cost.  
Dismissed.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _First of all - yes, I know that the Illidan novel states that it took like, two months for the adventurers of Azeroth to conquer Outland, but I thought that was utterly ludicrous, so I decided to instead claim that it took a year, perhaps a year and half to do it._
> 
> _Secondly - yep, Kor'vas! While this isn't the same choice that is made in Legion, she is still who Vestarial chooses as her second-in-command and when I eventually get to the Legion expansion in a completely different story (dunno when the hell that'll be), Kor'vas will remain in this position - not Altruis or Kayn. Maybe this choice was obvious but, I don't care._


	24. On the stairs of condemnation

“Scatter!”

Vestarial’s command immediately gets the attention of everyone in the camp, as they turn to their leader in surprise. When they see how she draws her warglaives however, they truly realize that something is wrong and every demon hunter in the vicinity swiftly separates themselves from each other and prepare their own weapons.  
Without another hint as to what she intends, Vesta spins around, slashing towards seemingly nothing at all. However, a second or two after that, a duo of demons appears out of thin air and then immediately plummet to the ground from the pain of their wounds. From their bright orange skin and black armor, it would appear to be some kind of mo’arg, albeit somewhat smaller than the felguards they’re used to. They’re equipped with shorter blades and the ability to stay hidden must be some kind of innate skill for these creatures. 

Most of those surrounding the area look surprised, but Kor’vas is first to speak.  
“Whoa, what the...  
Where did they come from? How did they get past our defenses?”

Vesta frowns and sweeps the area with her spectral gaze.  
“There are more around. Find them and eliminate them quickly!”

The other hunters incline their heads, and start searching as extensively as they can.  
While Vesta is doing her best to adjust her sight as she slowly peers around, Asha jumps towards her position and strikes in midair behind her, allowing another demon to fall. They both turn and look towards the creature for a second, before they once more get into fighting stances. Asha clenches the hilt of her glaives a bit harder.  
“It appears that they will not let us rest for long.”

Vesta snorts.  
“Well, this is their territory. What can else can we expect?”

Their hunt continues after this, as they do their best to destroy these infiltration units.  
Mardum has proven to be just as dangerous as Illidan had warned them about. Every step of the way, they’ve faced tough challenges and deadly opposition. On arrival, many from their numbers were captured when they were not ready for what kind of foes they would be facing, forcing the others to free them.  
After that came the difficulty of actually getting their allies here, while at the same time holding their foes back. The supposed leader of this place, someone called Brood Queen Tyranna, mostly just seem to toy with them, testing their abilities and their resolve. Her tactics have really forced Vesta to make certain choices that she would’ve hoped could be saved until things got desperate, but it appears as if the situation is bad enough as it is right now.

Perhaps the worst trial so far though, has been the demonic energies. A lot of their newer members have had a hard time resisting the urge to consume them, and they even lost two to it earlier. Vesta was not in the vicinity at the time, which is something she regrets. How is she supposed to maintain control and keep everyone intact in this chaos?

When they believe they’re finally safe again, Kor’vas has gathered most of the teams and seem to be giving orders.  
“Things are looking bad out here, but we can’t give up and we can’t let them overwhelm us.  
Allari, Kayn, you both lead the efforts of searching our camp and the nearby vicinity to see if more are coming. Cyana and Jace, you two check the items we’ve been able to secure and try to find any more information about these bastards. Everyone else who aren’t going with either of them, you need to set up defensive positions around the camp and secure this region. Move out!”

They quickly salute her and jump into action, taking other hunters with them to their tasks. It appears like Vesta’s team has become the leading squad for the entire group of hunters right now. Not that anyone seems to mind.  
With Asha at her side, Vesta approaches the other Captains, as most of them, along with whatever troops they were able to bring with them, are lined up and waiting.  
“Gaardoun, the eastern flank will probably be assaulted by the heaviest fighters, so we’re going to need you and your people to aid my fellow hunters in securing it.”

The Battlelord salutes her with a closed fist to his chest.  
“It shall be done, Commander. No one will get past us, I swear!”

The Broken swiftly moves into their assigned area, while Vesta looks towards another group.  
“Lady S’theno, we need to push to claim another outpost. Can I trust you and your naga to secure the western flank and then proceed onwards with this task?”

She bows as gracefully as Vesta have come to expect from them.  
“Of course, Commander, and we will gladly commit ourselves to it. This place is not meant for my people, so we prefer to keep moving.”

“Don’t worry, my lady, we will be out of here sooner than you think.”

“I sincerely hope so…”

She shivers after she says it and then swiftly joins up with her people, giving sharp orders to them in Nazja.  
Turning to their last allies, Vesta faces the tall demons who stand silently at the back. Many eyes have been upon them, and even Vesta will admit that she has glanced their way on occasion. The Illidari shivarra used to serve with the monsters in this place before, after all and it would be a very simple thing for them to return. However, so far, they haven’t shown any reluctance in striking down their former comrades.  
“Matron Mother, do you know much of the layout of this place?”

Malevolence raises one of her six hands to her chin to stroke it in thought.  
“I can’t say I have much knowledge of this particular plane, I’m afraid. My former master saw no need to send any of us here, after all.”

“I see. Do you know a way to locate further information?”

“Oh, that I certainly do, darling. I know enough of Legion operations to be able to track down individuals that could give us insight. I may have to use a bit of force upon them in order to extract such intel, of course.”

Vesta nods.  
“Naturally. Do you believe that your stealth capabilities will be possible to use against our enemy?”

“There is no doubt about it. Me and my sisters will be almost as efficient as the naughty little infiltrators that you and your hunters eliminated earlier.”

“Good, then I will trust you with this assignment. Return as soon as you have anything of note.”

Malevolence bows her head as well, although a little bit deeper than the others. Perhaps she wishes to display her submission for those who may be suspicious still.  
“As you say, Commander. We shall be back within a few hours.”

Nearby, a young demon hunter by the name of Belath watches the conversation and then takes a few steps forward.  
“Hold on a moment – you’re sending demons to get us vital information? That’s insane! How can we trust them? They were with the Legion before.”

Vesta turns towards him and is about to give him an answer, when Kor’vas steps in between, putting a hand on his shoulder and frowns sharply.  
“Hey, did Lord Illidan give you the position of Commander?”

He hesitates for a moment.  
“Well uh…no, but-“

“And did anyone ask for your opinion in this matter?”

“…no, but I think it’s-“

“Then I think it’s best if you shut your mouth and get back to your post! If you have any further complaints, you take them directly to _me_ and don’t embarrass yourself by bothering the Commander. Do you understand?”

The night elf is quite a bit taller than him and definitely heavier built as well, even if Kor’vas is one of the slightly slimmer kaldorei. At any rate, she’s intimidating enough that he takes a step back and lowers his head somewhat.  
“Y-yes, Captain...”

She watches him go and shakes her head once he’s gone far enough.  
“Goddamn rookies. Need to learn how to show some respect.”  
Kor’vas turns to face Vesta, while Malevolence and Asha are still there.  
“Sorry about that. Seems some people just haven’t gotten used to you being in charge just yet.”

Vesta waves her hand dismissively.  
“It’s alright. Our situation is still quite unstable, so I understand if people are tense. You did a good job, Captain.”

Kor’vas smirks while she tilts her head.  
“So, we’re calling each other by ranks only now, eh?”

Vesta shakes her head and looks up at Malevolence again.  
“Please, continue with your mission, Matron Mother.”

Malevolence curtseys elegantly in return.  
“As you command. And thank you for your trust us, Commander.”

“No need. We’re allies and have been through far too much together for me to start distrusting you now.”  
The demon displays a small smile before she turns around to address the other shivarra. Within a minute or two, they have disappeared as they teleport away to get towards their assigned destination. Vesta decides to address Kor’vas next.  
“Well, almost everyone has a mission now, but there’s still quite a lot to do here in the camp.”

Kor’vas folds her arms and sighs.  
“Yeah, I guess. And it’s not like this is the safest place to be either.”

“It is as good as we’ll get on this world. However, we still could use certain supplies and equipment to make it somewhat better, if we intend to survive.”

“Are you planning to stay here for long?”

“No, but the assault on their headquarters won’t be done in a day. That Queen we heard earlier is likely gathering her own forces for another and far bigger assault. We need gear enough to defend ourselves.”

Another smirk spreads over the night elf’s lips.  
“Oh, so when you say ‘supplies’, what you actually mean is weapons?”

“Yes, preferably explosives, cannons, perhaps some magical wards. I suspect we will need every advantage. Think you can find someone to handle that?”

“’course I can! In fact, I believe I already know a few who can deal with that stuff. I think this might be a good place to test Lyana and Sirius’ abilities.”

Vesta recognizes those names, although they aren’t exactly recruits, but instead people that may not have the exact same amount of experience as their team.  
“Sounds good to me, but make sure you don’t push anyone too far. I’d still like to have as many people back with us to the Black Temple as possible.”

“Don’t worry, I’ll tell ‘em to be careful.”

Kor’vas turns around again and is about to leave, but then feels Vesta’s hand on her wrist. She glances at the blood elf, who now stands a lot closer than before. The Commander also lowers her voice somewhat.  
“I didn’t want to say this in front of everyone but, try to keep an eye on Cyana, alright?”

The night elf arches a brow in surprise, giving Cyana a quick glance from where she’s currently searching some kind of demon corpse.  
“Something wrong?”

“Well, I dunno. Not yet, I guess. However, earlier, she seemed kinda…affected by the demonic essence around us. I don’t want anything to happen to her.”

Kor’vas looks skeptically at Vesta, but shrugs briefly.  
“Personally, I think she’s fine, as she’s always just a little bit weird. But hey, if you want me to watch her, I’ll heed your advice.”

“Thanks. We can’t be too sure out here and…well, losing another wouldn’t be something I’d want to deal with. Especially not one of my sisters.”

Seeing the smile on Kor’vas’ lips, it’s clear that she can understand this sentiment and the Captain gently pats her shoulder.  
“Don’t worry, boss, we’ve got this. You’re doing a fine job so far, and I have a feeling we’ll be able to succeed. You should know already that all of us support you, and we’re there if you need us.”

Vesta returns the smile and places her hand above that of her friend’s.  
“I appreciate it. And, just so you know, I trust you and the others as well. I don’t regret my choice of Captain.”

The friendly gesture now turns into a slightly smug one, as Kor’vas smirks.  
“Hey, we haven’t been here for very long. I still have a lot of chances to screw things up.”

“Please don’t.”

Kor’vas chuckles, leans over to quickly kiss the top of Vesta’s head and then leaves to approach the other hunters. Vesta sighs and shakes her head in amusement.  
Afterwards, Vesta tries to clear her mind from the thought of other people, as she moves into her command tent. They haven’t been able to set up a lot of stuff in their small foothold and while she protested this addition, some of the others insisted that Vesta needed a place to lead from. Besides, they can store and hide things from view a lot easier in here.  
Leaning over a stolen table that they took from the demons earlier, she surveys a simplistic map over the area. It’s a piece that one of the hunters made earlier, which traces where they have been and what they’ve been able to scout so far. It’s rather crude and there’s a lot of question marks as to how the rest of the terrain looks – too many, in fact, but there’s not a lot she can do about that just yet. She sincerely hopes that Malevolence returns with results soon. There’s not a lot she can plan ahead without it.

Sighing, she raises a hand to her forehead, but her thoughts are soon interrupted by a gentle and pleasant voice.  
“Getting tired?”

Vesta manages to annoy herself with how surprised she gets, but she is glad to see Asha’s smiling face in here. It’s been two days since they entered Mardum and she hasn’t had any time to meet with her beloved in private so far.  
“Well, not quite. I’m not exhausted or anything, just…overwhelmed.”

Asha folds her arms as she watches Vesta curiously and approaches her position.  
“How come? You’ve lead us into battle before.”

“Yeah, I know, but this is different. I’ve never been assigned to take charge of this many people before, and certainly not when we have to find such an important item.”  
She gestures at the map.  
“And so far, this mission has been a fucking disaster. I feel like someone just opened a puzzle box for me and dumped the entire contents on the floor, kicked them around, told me to pick them all up and rearrange them within five minutes.”  
Asha smiles slightly at the example, but stays silent.  
“There’s so much that we don’t know yet, and it’s as if we are on the brink of disaster every moment while we’re not moving. The infiltration attack is another proof of that.”

The night elf lifts a hand and places it on Vesta’s shoulder, rubbing it gently.  
“Well, personally, I think you have done admirably so far.”

Vesta exhales, putting her own hand at her nose and scratches the tip of it.  
“I don’t know if I agree. This is my first mission as Commander, I should be doing much better.”

“Are you sure? You have to remember that this is not like any ordinary mission either. It is perhaps the most important one we’ve ever done and the fact that you are holding us together at all is evidence enough for me of your leadership skills.”  
She shifts the placement of her hand and strokes her arm around both of Vesta’s shoulders.  
“Everything will be fine. Just keep doing what you have accomplished so far, and we’ll all return home together.”

When she thinks about all that she has to do and how everything can completely fail if she doesn’t continue doing her very best, she feels an incredible amount of anxiety. Asha’s words do bring a bit of comfort, however.  
“I…I hope you’re right.”  
She glances up towards her companion once more.  
“You’ve noticed the tension in the camp as well though, right? It’s everywhere. With all the mixed groups and me as the only unifying element, I don’t think everyone trusts that this will work.”

“Well, they’re wrong. We will succeed and it is only because we work together that we will manage to accomplish what is needed of us. I will walk around with Kor’vas and Kayn later, to make sure that we solve any issues that others might have.”

Vesta looks at the table, while she moves her hand to poke at her lips.  
“Perhaps I should help out. It might be good if they see me out there among them and not hiding in the tent when they need me.”

“No, you should stay here.”

“But-“

“I know that you want to help out, dear, but you must focus on strategizing and organizing our efforts as much as you can. We are counting on you to guide us and therefore you must trust us with handling any other issues.”

Vesta is about to protest this claim, but quickly realizes that there’s no point.  
“Alright, I…I guess you’re right. It’s just that there’s so much right now, which is why I’m getting that aforementioned feeling of being overwhelmed.”

“You can talk to me, if you wish. Are there more things than the lack of information and the state of our camp that is bothering you?”

Vesta breathes out, trying to arrange her own mind after all the messes that she has had to trudge through.  
“Well, yeah, quite a few things. I guess the one that worries me the most is what we should do in the future.”

“What do you mean?”

“I’ve been starting to wonder whether we should go somewhere else after we’re done here, because I’m not sure how safe the temple will be.”

Asha looks surprised, not having been prepared for that situation.  
“Really? But, where should we go then?”

“That’s just it – I don’t know. I don’t have any good answers, other than that I don’t really feel like going back will be safe enough.”

“You don’t believe that Illidan and the others will be able to hold them off?”

Vesta watches her for a few seconds, and Asha can see the uncertainty on display.  
“Did you get a good look of the Horde and Alliance armies before we left?”

“Not quite.”

“Well, I did. They’re huge and very effective. They fight with a zeal that I’ve not seen in a lot of people and their skills looked more than enough to compare. If they succeed in taking the Black Temple before we get back, which I suspect they might, what will happen when we bring the Keystone there? Isn’t there a possibility that they might try to destroy it? If they are as ignorant of our plight as we may have heard, then I don’t doubt it.”

A criticism that she thinks is fair, even though Asha doesn’t quite agree.  
“We should give them more credit than that. Everyone does not react the same way as your sister did and they are more aware of what happens than you might know. I believe a lot of my people are fighting because they cannot tolerate a criminal like Illidan in charge of this kind of effort.”

“And what about the rest of us? Will they strike at us with the same fervor? We are not ‘guilty’ of the crimes they put on him.”

“I don’t think any of us can know for sure what they will do, but I do believe that they might listen to reason. We should give them a chance, at the very least.”

Vesta exhales and shakes her head.  
“Well, you’d know better than me, wouldn’t you?”

There is silence for a few moments after her comment, as Asha glances towards the entrance, making sure that no one is nearby. Thankfully, they still seem to be alone.  
“Perhaps.”

Realizing her mistake, Vesta walks a bit closer and places her hand at Asha’s stomach.  
“…I’m sorry. That wasn’t fair at all. I didn’t mean to be so harsh.”

She offers a hug for the night elf and Asha takes it, enveloping Vesta with her arms.  
“It’s okay. I realize how stressed you must be right now and I can’t expect you to stay mindful at all times.”

“I guess but, you didn’t deserve that. I know you’re just looking out for me.”  
Vesta rests her head against Asha’s chest, as while they’re both standing, there’s quite a bit of height difference between them.  
“I’m also worried for Illidan’s health. I know how you feel about him but, he is still our leader and without him, I’m not sure how we will survive. What will happen with the Illidari if the armies of Azeroth gets their hands on us?”

Asha studies Vesta in her arms, stroking a hand on the blood elf’s hair and down to her back.  
“Are you sure that’s how you feel and there’s not something else on your mind?”

“Like what?”

“Are you afraid to lose Illidan, or are you more anxious about having to take the leadership role yourself?”

Vesta opens her mouth and is about to respond, when she finds herself unable to think of anything that would be useful. Instead, she separates herself from Asha, taking a few steps away.  
“I don’t know.”

She knows that it’s the truth, even though she would like to deny it.  
Asha crosses her arms, allowing Vesta at least a bit of space.  
“Whether you want it or not, you are our leader now, Vestarial. There’s a very big possibility that you may remain as that in the future, and you need to start trusting yourself.”

“I want to, but…I’m not sure if I’m capable enough. How am I supposed to protect you and the others, when I can just barely guide you through this mission?”

Asha arches a doubtful brow.  
“Pardon? What do you mean ‘protect’ me?”

“Well, I uh, I mean like…there’s so much at stake here and I don’t want you to get hurt as well.”

The kaldorei scoffs and shakes her head.  
“I can keep myself safe, Vestarial, which you should be well aware of.”

She suddenly realizes that she might have offended Asha and walks up to her once more.  
“Oh, I…I’m not saying you’re not able to, just that-“

“What are you saying then?”  
Vesta fumbles on her words again, trying to find what it is she wishes to say. It really does seem like the task of leading this mission is getting to her head. During no other assignment has Vesta actually faltered when she was just a squad leader.  
Asha moves her hand back to her companion, caressing her arm gently.  
“What did I say about trusting us? You have to believe that we are able to keep ourselves alive without your help.”

“I know, I know and I do, just…”  
They both stand there and wait as Vesta looks down at the floor, searching her mind as best as she can for what she truly wants to say.  
“If we make it out of this…”

 _“No,_ there’s no ‘if’. We _will_ make it out of this, together. We will return to the Black Temple and face whatever it is that will try to stop us. Don’t let yourself believe in any other prospect. ”

She lowers her hand to Vesta’s chin and tilts it upwards. When it’s at a good enough angle, she leans down and locks their lips together. It’s at this moment the blood elf understands that this was exactly what she needed. She moves her hands up, placing them against Asha’s chest as she allows herself to be pulled closer. She feels a sensation of warmth and safety being in the kaldorei’s arms, and that no more words are needed.  
For a short time, they stay in each other’s company, trying to calm each other down in preparation for the madness they will have to face soon enough.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Next time is the last chapter for this particular story and I think it may be obvious what I'm going to deal with there. Mostly I just want to show Vestarial's reaction to it all, which will make it slightly different from the in-game version, although not by much._


	25. Thy essence entangle

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _This is the last chapter of this particular fic._

Eerie pathways, sudden side passages, hidden entrances opened through magical means – Kor’vas had forgotten how much of a mess that Legion design could be. Now isn’t exactly the time to be concerned about it but, she has to be when it’s her job to guide the strike team through to safety. On top of this, it feels like there’s an enemy hiding around every corner and she can only be grateful for all the training and life-threatening experience she has had for a few years now. Without it, she’d likely be dead long ago.

At her side, Asha follows her directions and interferes whenever they run into enemies. The somewhat older night elf is definitely more resilient in combat and used to enduring the punches thrown against her. Allari, still having some of the best control when it comes to magical offense, stays behind both and launches spells whenever necessary.  
After a search of a couple of minutes, thanks to Kor’vas hesitation, they eventually end up in a lower chamber which appears to be what they’re looking for. She grins confidently.  
“See? Told you I’d get us here.”

Asha offers a small smile.  
“I never doubted it.”

Allari snorts and shakes her head.  
“Dumb luck, if you ask me.”

Kor’vas smirks over her shoulder.  
“Don’t be so critical, Allie. You should’ve known I’d succeed eventually.”

They feel a surge of magic from within the chamber and out of nowhere, half a dozen demons appear, with an inquisitor standing in the back.  
“Not so quickly! You think you can just invade the Fel Hammer and take whatever you want? Arrogant mortals!”

The Captain sighs.  
“…ah, shit.”

Allari smirks, putting a hand at her own hip.  
“Told you something would happen.”

“Yeah, yeah, let’s just take care of these guys. Asha?”

The former priestess spins her warglaives around in her hands.  
“Let’s do it.”

After that, she charges inside with a bursting speed and slams right into the first felguard, which knocks it backwards, before she blocks the blade of another.  
While she distracts them, Kor’vas quickly flanks one of their opponents, spinning around and cutting open several severe wounds that fells two of their melee-wielding foes rather quickly.  
When the inquisitor attempts to intervene, fel magic explodes right against its chest and it tumbles backwards from the shockwave – Allari aimed straight for the spellcaster as soon as she saw it. She can see the danger in one who dabbles in the same skills she does.

Because of their swift response and impressive skill, the trio defeats their enemies in a very short time and Kor’vas sweeps the area in satisfaction.  
“Hah, that wasn’t so difficult after all, eh?”

Asha nods in agreement.  
“You both performed your jobs tremendously. That’s why we succeeded.”

Allari shrugs and folds her arms.  
“Hmm, I figured it would be more of a challenge. I suppose we’ve dealt them too much of a blow already after their Queen’s death, that they don’t know what to do.”

Facing the opposite wall from the one they entered, Kor’vas notices the construct she was looking for. It doesn’t look like much right now – merely two thick spikes poking up from the ground and vaguely pointing at one another – but she’s very well aware what it can create with the right application of magic.  
“Allari, secure the portal before the others get here.”

“Yeah, yeah, I’m on it.”  
The blood elf speaks something in a demonic tongue and fel energy burns in her hands as she casts a spell around the construct. About ten seconds later, it shimmers for a moment and then remains dormant.  
“There we go – Legion seals removed and prepped for our extraction.”

“Good. All we need is for the rest to get here then. After they stop being lazy…”

Asha shakes her head amusedly, while she turns in the direction of the exit.  
“I’m sure they are doing their best to grab what we need. We only have to be patient.”

Kor’vas knows she’s right, but also feels a slight worry about what their friends have to do. They destroyed the Queen together quite efficiently, but their Commander ordered them to secure the exit, while she and the others would take care of what they were actually after.  
The attack on this structure, the supposed main Legion base on Mardum, had been difficult and took time to set up, but they had succeeded much better than they all anticipated. Vestarial had done her job as leader magnificently, with minimum losses. The Hunter-Captain wonders if the Legion might’ve underestimated them, for there’s no way it would’ve fallen so easily otherwise. She hopes it wasn’t a trap at least and would hate to get the news that their friends somehow stumbled into it while they’re waiting here by the door.

While trying to wipe the worries out of her mind, she and the others suddenly notices quick footsteps coming their way. There’s no need for warnings, as they all know that each of the three can hear it.  
After a few tense moments, however, they’re relieved to see that it’s not the enemy, but two familiar individuals who walk inside – Lyana Darksorrow and Marius Felbane. Except for Vesta’s team, these two were the only others they brought with them to the attack on Brood Queen Tyranna.  
“Hunters, report.”

Both Lyana and Marius quickly salutes with fists on their chests, before the former starts talking.  
“Captain, the Commander sent us here to aid you. We spotted reinforcements coming from one of the areas above us.”

Marius nods.  
“It seems they were using some kind of magic to get around the Fel Hammer and avoid being spotted by our other troops.”

Kor’vas frowns and shakes her head.  
“Dammit. They’re probably going to either go for Vesta and the others, or for the exit, then.”

Lyana inclines her head in agreement.  
“The Commander believed it’d be centered here, so she sent us this way.”

The Captain rolls her shoulders and tries to psyche herself up.  
“Alright, get in line then, you two, and let’s prepare for what’s gonna come at us.”

They both do as they’re told, and finds positions which would be advantageous to use in the event of an attack. As Asha and Kor’vas are already holding frontal positions, they place themselves around the flanks.  
A few minutes later, just as expected, the attack is launched and they frantically have to deal with what they’re given. It appears that the demons managed to take quite an impressive force with them in the blind spot of Illidari defenses, and the five hunters get quite a fight on their hands.  
However, after making only a few kills, they hear and see how some of the demons at the back fall to another strike created from behind them.

It takes a few more seconds, but Asha and Kor’vas soon spots who created the secondary attack, as Vestarial and Cyana carve their way through multiple foes. The Commander herself is of course leading the way, as she usually does, but Nightglaive’s impressively accurate slashes do the heaviest damage. Further behind, they see how Kayn covers their rear and also have to contend with a few demons, while being assisted by Jace. The latter currently has no weapons drawn, but his spells still make him a dangerous foe.

The joint tactic works very effectively, and the floor is soon littered with demon corpses and their foul blood staining it. Not that there’s much to corrupt, as this is their building as well. For now, anyway.  
Kor’vas smiles when the rest of their team comes close.  
“About time you got here! Thought you’d started slacking or something, with how long it took.”

Cyana holsters her weapons and folds her arms.  
“Blame Kayn. He found some kind of scroll that he just _had_ to take. It slowed us down.”

Kayn snorts in her direction.  
“It was important! I could see names of demons on it. It’ll be useful at a later date.”

“We don’t need their names. We’re strong enough to cut them down without it.”

“It won’t matter if the bastards trick us, or keep returning. Their names can help us seal them away.”

“Why seal them when we can just slaughter them over and over again? More satisfying that way.”

While they bicker, Asha turns to Vesta.  
“You have what we came for, Commander?”

The blood elf nods and faces the spellcaster in the back.  
“Jace, show them.”

The night elf raises his left hand, casting a quick spell and an item is suddenly revealed above it. The formation, the runes and the eerie magic around it is very familiar to them all – the Sargerite Keystone.  
“I had to cast a containment spell on it for the time being, to stop any pursuers from finding what we were looking for. If we bump into trouble back on the temple, that can be useful as well. I could hide it from our enemies.”

Allari folds her arms skeptically.  
“Unless they can trace the demonic energy, that is. It’s not exactly impossible. Their warlocks are quite capable.”

“True enough, but I’m reasonably confident this will work for now.”  
He takes in a quick breath of air while he watches the stone again.  
“Illidan was definitely not wrong, though – the power in this artifact is immense. I know you can barely sense it even while standing so close but, I could feel it as soon as I touched the thing.”

Kayn arches one of his eyebrows.  
“You thought he would be wrong? I never doubted him.”

“Well, didn’t mean he wouldn’t have believed it himself, but I think it’s always healthy to remain somewhat skeptical.”

Vesta nods curtly.  
“Well, anyway, we have it now. I think it’s very likely that the Legion will be sending all sorts of people after us at this point. I believe we may have set off a few alarms when we took down the Queen and stole the stone.”

Kor’vas smirks.  
“Don’t worry boss, we’ve got you covered. Allari prepared the portal for us, so we can leave whenever we wish.”

“Good, I’m glad to hear it.”

Asha places her arms behind her back.  
“We have to remember that a lot of people, both demon hunters and otherwise, are still waiting down by our camp. We can’t just leave them behind.”

Vesta inclines her head.  
“Yes, I’m aware of this. I haven’t forgotten them.”  
She turns to look at the two people not in their team.  
“Lyana, Marius – head back to our landing site on the Hammer and give the signal for the rest to get up here. We will need as many as we can back on Azeroth for the oncoming fight.”

Both of them salutes quickly again.  
“Yes, Commander. We will get back as soon as we can.”

Once the two of them have left, the only ones remaining inside this room, is Vesta’s team. Well, minus Altruis, of course, whom they haven’t seen for probably a year by now.  
Vesta’s sight sweeps the room and gives each of them a quick look. Her expression softens as she does.  
“I just wanted to say that I’m…very glad that you’re all safe and sound. Each of you performed tremendously against the Brood Queen and her minions. I doubt she could’ve been defeated if our team wasn’t there.”

They all look satisfied to varying degrees with Vesta’s words. Allari smirks and gives Cyana a glance.  
“It was close there for a while, though, with little Nightglaive here. Seemed like the Queen might actually have persuaded her.”

The night elf frowns at her.  
“Excuse me? Are you saying you did so much better, huh?”

“Meh, I just didn’t want to make you look bad, that’s all.”

Cyana scoffs at the blood elf, while Kayn shakes his head.  
“You two should stop messing around. We did fine. Although, I will admit, it was a damn tough fight.”

Kor’vas raises a questioning brow.  
“Really? You think so? I dunno, I felt like her weird-spidery-majesty was kind of a pushover.”

Asha smiles towards her friend.  
“Don’t get too boastful now, Kor’vas. I don’t need to remind you that I actually had to help you out during one part of the fight, do I?”

The Captain crosses her arms and pouts.  
“Hey, you don’t need to bring that up in front of everyone, you ass.”

Her comment makes most of the others smile, while Allari and Kayn starts chuckling.  
Jace turns to look at Vesta in the meantime, snapping his fingers to hide the keystone again.  
“So, Commander, who’s going to be leading the charge back to the Black Temple?”

Vesta takes a deep breath and then slowly lets it out, as she tries to center her mind for the oncoming chaos that is bound to happen once they re-enter Outland.  
“I will, of course. There is a possible risk of immediate danger when we pass through, and as I’m in charge here, it should be up to me to face it first.”

Such words inspire an even further trust from each of her friends. Most of them have already felt, heard and seen it during the years together, but it’s always good to know that Vesta keeps her courage and sense of duty intact. It also helps that several of them see her facing the risk in the same way that Illidan often chooses to do as well.

It becomes silent for a moment, as every member of the team feels like they need to say something, but no one wants to go first. Eventually, it’s Allari who breaks the barrier.  
“Before we leave uh, I just wanted to say that…you did a very good job as a Commander, Revenor. I mean, we all did well but, I feel confident saying that we only actually succeeded because we had you here leading us.”

Vesta smiles and she’s about to decline this idea, but gets interrupted by Asha.  
“I concur. As always, your strategies and tactics have been tremendously well thought-out and executed. Now you had the opportunity to prove that it could work for an entire strike force like ours. Seems you do have the skill for such leadership as well.”

The blood elf clears her throat.  
“Well…it wasn’t that different from how it was before…”

“I disagree. No one had given you this kind of position and responsibility before, but you lived up to all the expectations.”

Kor’vas smirks and playfully pokes Vesta’s side, as they’re pretty close at this point.  
“Yeah, what they’re saying is true but, don’t let it get to your head, alright? Don’t want you getting overconfident.”

Allari looks amused.  
“Yeah, Kor’vas wants that privileged for herself.”

“Shut up!”

Kayn glances between them in amusement, before he also addresses Vesta.  
“Well, you’ll get no argument from me. I wasn’t sure at first when you took over a few years back, but you’ve proven yourself ever since. This mission was just a confirmation.”

Jace, who’s usually pretty quiet anyway, simply nods to show his agreement.  
Cyana, being the last to say anything, sighs and speaks reluctantly.  
“Alright, yes…fine, the others are right. You’re the best Commander we could’ve gotten. Hope it makes you happy that I’m forced to say it.”

Asha faces her with a soft and somewhat amused gaze.  
“No one is forcing you to do anything, Cyana.”

Kor’vas grins.  
“But hey, you heard her, right? If even grumpy face feels this way, then it has to be true!”

Cyana sneers at the other night elf, while Allari playfully pokes Nightglaive’s side, making the night elf annoyedly push her hand away.  
Vesta soaks all the praise up, feeling somewhat embarrassed, but also very glad to hear what they’ve each got to say.  
“Thank you, all of you. It means a lot to hear you say this. Despite how you may feel for what I’ve done, I must still mention that it couldn’t have been completed without any of you. I’m glad you could all live long enough to help me see it through.”

Asha places a hand against Vesta’s shoulder.  
“And we will always be here for you. We’re a team, a family. We do what is necessary for each other.”

Vesta smiles even further, lifting her hand to place it on top of Asha’s.  
Before things get all too awkward though, the blood elf looks towards one of the others.  
“Allari, time to go home. Get this portal open for us.”

“At once, Commander.”  
Allari raises her hand and once more casts some kind of spell towards the contraption by the other side of the room and a pathway is opened up in the middle of the air, shimmering slightly in green. It’s difficult to see exactly what occurs on the other side, but it does seem to be the Black Temple from the look of things.  
The blonde sin’dorei takes a step to the side and gestures.  
“After you.”

Vesta walks up to the magical creation, stopping for a second to prepare her mind for what is about to happen and then finally leaps through.  
  


* * *

  
Despite how many times she has used portals through the years, Vesta continues to dislike the sensation. It feels as if her entire mind gets thrown into some kind of machine that spins her around into a huge mess. She keeps hoping that their spellcasters and demonic allies will one day come up with something more comfortable, but for now, it is all they have. She’s a professional and would never let that get in the way of her task.

These thoughts are only on her mind for about a brief moment, for she soon finds herself taking the first step back onto familiar ground. When she looks up and actually sees a sky, even as broken as it may be, she realizes that she’s back on Outland. It’s a shitty world for sure, but at least it’s the safest place they can stay on around the Twisting Nether. Or at least it used to be, before this whole war.  
When her body has adjusted to being corporeal once more, she immediately lowers her gaze and rises from the kneeling position she fell into. She thinks to look around and locate her master, but instead finds herself in utter shock.

The first thing she notices is of course the people standing all around the Temple Summit. It’s about a dozen individuals, none of them familiar to her, nor are their armors. They hold sharp and round weapons as well, reminiscent of a glaive but, nothing like what the Illidari uses.  
Before she tries to question or attack, it is another sight further in, which horrifies her.  
There, lying motionless at the center of the summit, is the body of Lord Illidan himself. His weapons, the famed Warglaives of Azzinoth, are nowhere to be seen.

Despite her entrance, it doesn’t seem like any of the intruders have noticed her, but she’s too shocked to actually do anything about it and merely remains standing by the portal. It goes long enough that when Kor’vas enters as the second person, she has time to see the same thing and gasp in surprise. When she does, that’s when the intruders all turn in the duo’s direction, preparing their weapons.  
By the look of their helmets and cloaks, Vesta believes they are similar to the appearance of the night elf Watchers or Wardens that other Illidari forces defeated before the start of the war.

The Wardens all stand ready for combat, but none of them move to act just yet. The one with the most impressive armor, having two sharp crescent-shaped pieces on her shoulderpads and long white hair poking out from the top of her helmet, takes a few steps forward, to stand at the forefront.  
“And here come his little spawns.”

The voice from this woman is fairly deep and quite hoarse. Whether it’s from strain or just naturally created, Vesta can’t tell.  
Kor’vas ignores her and continues to look at Illidan, as she remains stunned.  
“Lord Illidan…”

The leader glances over her shoulder towards Illidan’s body.  
“He has been dead for a little while now.”

“You killed him?!”

“I was certainly involved in the process, but I cannot take credit for the deed. It should instead go to the heroes of Azeroth. If you wish to see them, they should still be around the temple somewhere, along with the Sha’tar forces.”

While she spoke, both Asha and Kayn had already jumped through, and the former immediately understands what’s going on.  
“You’re…you’re the Watchers.”

“An astute observation, but incorrect. The Watchers are no more. The people around me are Wardens.”

Kayn frowns and clenches his fists.  
“How…how can you have done this?! I thought you were jailers, not killers!”

The lead Warden snorts derisively.  
“While I agree it was satisfying, this was certainly not the end I had anticipated. However, Illidan gave us no choice. He seemed content with dying for his foolish cause.”

Kor’vas is next to flare up and grits her teeth.  
“I’m gonna slit your fucking throat.”

She’s about to charge forward, but is stopped when she feels an arm in front of her.  
“Kor’vas, no!”

The night elf is somewhat shocked as she turns to look at her shorter friend.  
“But…Vesta, they’ve killed him! We need to avenge him!”

“I know they have, but do not be hasty! Let me handle this, alright?”

With some reluctance, Kor’vas steps aside, and lets Vesta proceed. She is their Commander, after all.  
The blood elf sighs, for probably the millionth time this day, before proceeding alone towards the Wardens. By now, her entire team has appeared by the portal and they wait anxiously to see what will occur.  
On the approach, Vesta gets an even better glimpse of Illidan’s body and while he’s lying on his stomach, which obscures much of the view, she still feels sorrow and anguish enter her mind at the sight. She never thought anything like this could ever occur. He’s Illidan Stormrage, the first and the best of them. He has been their leader and mentor this entire time, and for her personally, it is someone she has given more respect than any other superior she has had previously in her life. He has always been strong, crafty and intelligent. Why would he not have escaped? Surely, he must have had an exit strategy? Could it have been because he wanted to defend the portal to Mardum? Or maybe his emotions were clouded with hate for the woman who now stands before her?

Vesta swallows whatever sadness and rage that has entered her mind, to look up at the night elf.  
“What will you do with him?”

The tall kaldorei before her keeps holding a weapon in her hand, but makes no move to attack. Perhaps she wishes to observe their intentions. Then again, it’s probably a good idea to be cautious around demon hunters.  
“His body will be contained within the confines of our Vault. It is the safest place to store him.”

Vesta studies her and the armor she wears. She doesn’t need to think for long to gain an identity.  
“I assume you are Maiev Shadowsong.”

The leader inclines her head.  
“You assume correctly. And who is this whelp I’m addressing?”

“I am Vestarial Revenor, Commander of the Illidari forces, second to Lord Illidan.”

Maiev seems somewhat intrigued by her claim, surveying her stature with interest.  
“Ah, I see. Then it appears you are in charge of what remains of ‘the Illidari’, Commander. The decision is up to you what shall happen next.  
What will you do? Do you wish to enact revenge for your master?”

She doesn’t sound amused with what she says, merely curious. There is certainly an amount of rage boiling within Vesta that pleads – no, demands – that she strikes down this insolent enemy of hers. There’s certainly no other definition that can be given, not after what they have done here today. Vesta suspects that it is the demon within which spurs her emotions on, trying to build up the confrontation.  
The Commander raises her hands, grabbing ahold of the hilts to her warglaives and places them at her sides. Every Warden, except for Maiev, clenches their hands around their own weapons and seem to get ready for the inevitable. Even the demon hunters are anticipating what will happen. The Wardens may outnumber them for now, but the Illidari have many more coming. If the entire demon hunter force went at them, there could be no other ending than the Wardens’ downfall.

However, Vesta shatters their expectations, when she loosens her hold on her blades and drops them to the ground.  
“No. The majority of the demon hunters that remained under the leadership of Lord Illidan were sent to a Legion world to assist me in a critical strike against our enemies. Most of our forces on that world are now returning. It is likely that the Burning Legion are hunting us for what we have done, and I do not want them to come to harm.  
Therefore, I willingly submit us into your custody, Warden. I hope you will be merciful and treat us fairly.”

The team behind her look very surprised, to say the least. Asha stands out, however, as she instead seems relieved by this outcome.  
Maiev lowers her weapon and inclines her head.  
“Smart move. Because you seek to end this nonviolently, I shall return the gesture. You will be taken, unharmed, to our Vault – the same place as your master. You will, of course, have to relinquish your weapons first.”

Vesta nods.  
“I understand.”  
She glances over her shoulder.  
“You heard her. Drop your weapons. It’s our only chance to come out of this with no casualties.”

All of them appear quite reluctant with what they’re hearing, but most of them are ready to submit to Vesta’s wisdom. She has not led them wrong so far, and with Illidan’s death, they are too lost to know what they should do otherwise.  
The only one who does not show any sign of giving in, is Kayn. He grits his teeth, baring his fangs, and grips his warglaives tighter.  
_“No!"_

The blood elf roars in rage and rushes forward, leaping into the air and gets ready to strike at Maiev.  
The Wardens closest to her, move frantically to protect her, but they will not be in time to stop him.  
However, their aid is not required. Before he can even reach her at all, she lifts her hand and a blue light erupts from it. Kayn stops in midair and she holds him suspended where he is. The rage on his face instead turns to frustration and strain as he feels how some sort of power grips him all over.  
“It appears not all of you are as clever as your leader. You underestimate us, however – the power of Elune is more substantial than you realize.”  
With a grunt and a wave of her hand, she telekinetically knocks his weapons away.  
“Your taint will not help you here, hunter.”

She bends her fingers further, like claws, and pushes him up into the air. If he still had his eyes, he would close them now because of the feeling of something clenching him. More blue light shines from her as she activates something, and everyone sees how green demonic energy erupts from his tattoos, beneath blindfold, from his mouth and several other places. The layer of fel magic that comes from within him begins to surround him, trapping him in a crystalline cage of some kind.

Vesta reaches out in panic.  
“Please, don’t hurt him! He’s one of us! We surrendered!”

Maiev finally lowers her hand as the crystal hovers in the air and she snorts faintly.  
“He has not come to any harm. He’s merely being contained by the energy from within him.  
Just like he suggested, we are jailers, not executioners. You will be taken to the Vault, alive, to serve your sentence for what you have done and the crimes you have been complicit in.”

She breath out in some kind of relief, glad to know that he won’t be killed, at least for now. She made this decision and feels responsible for her entire force. Her only hope now is that this sentence they are to be given won’t last forever. Sometime in the future, they have to be let out, right? No one can be allowed to be imprisoned for eternity. It is not like they are on the same level as the Legion.

The group soon becomes surrounded by the Wardens, who prepare to shackle each of them, before taking them away. It will be easier to transfer them without turning them all into crystals, at least for now.  
When they get close enough however, Maiev stops as she notices something. She grabs the hem of her helmet and pulls it off.  
Her appearance is revealed to them all by that point – the pale skin with white eyes, long white hair and purple markings over them isn’t particularly unique, but she has more distinct traits than that. There are numerous scars upon her face and a worn sturdiness that is hard to forget. This is a hardened woman who has gone through more than most people will ever experience.

For now, though, she narrows her eyes in the direction of a particular person.  
“I recognize you. Are you not Asha? Priestess Asha Ravensong?”

Several of the team turns to face their companion in surprise, as both Asha and Vesta becomes rather tense.  
“I am…surprised you still remember me, Warden. Yes, I’m Asha.”

“What are you doing here among the rest of this filth? You’ve joined their forces?”

She speaks in disbelief, as if this would be something impossible to imagine. The rest merely stands there in silence, watching her. Asha herself tries to locate the correct words in this difficult situation. She has to be careful not to reveal the wrong thing.  
Well, at this point, she could potentially tell the truth and let everything slip away. What does she have to lose? Sure, none of them will ever trust her anymore, but she can have a ticket out of prison if she reveals her true allegiance.  
She momentarily looks at Vesta, which the Commander certainly notices, before going back to Maiev.  
“Yes, I…did what I felt was necessary, several years ago. Azeroth cannot be saved with hope alone.”

This seems to please most of her team, as if they’re glad she has always seen it that way, even if it isn’t true.  
Maiev scoffs and frowns.  
“It’s regretful to hear you have fallen so low, but if that’s your choice, then I cannot oppose it.  
I hope you do realize that your fate will be the same as the rest of these wretches, however.”

“I understand, Warden, and I submit myself willingly, by the decision of our Commander.”

Before being marched off, Vesta and Asha watches each other from a distance, as they are being held away from one another. Vesta wishes to say how glad and proud she is that Asha chose them over anything else, even after everything they’ve been through. She wishes to let her know how much she loves the night elf and how it pains her that this choice had to be made, but she is not given the chance. Instead, she hopes all of this can effectively be transferred through their locked gazes.

Vesta fears how long it’ll be until they see each other again, and if their efforts have been completely in vain, but she hopes she has made the right decision.  
At the very least, the Illidari will live on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Yeah, not exactly a happy ending or anything but, that was never the plan. I wanted to just give my version of what occurs during the demon hunter starting zone experience, as I felt it wasn't how Vestarial would react. Besides, this also left them at a good point for future stories with this team_
> 
> _Anyway, I want to thank everyone who has read, given kudos and/or commented on this story. I hope you've enjoyed it, as I unexpectedly felt it turned out better than I hoped. This isn't the last time I'll ever write Vestarial, Asha, Kor'vas and the others, but it will be some time before I go back to them again._


End file.
